Always Be There For You
by starbright
Summary: Complete Chapter 14 - 22 is up! After their kiss on the Haunted Star, Lucky and Liz decide that they didn’t want to get hurt again, so they stay as friends, but a year later, Lucky has to protect her and Cameron, will their real feelings resurface?
1. Chapter 1

Tile: Always Be There For You

Pairing: Elizabeth/Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or its characters

Rating: PG13 for violence 

Summary: After their kiss on the Haunted Star, Lucky and Liz decide that they didn't want to get hurt again, so they stay as friends, but a year later, Lucky has to protect her and Cameron, will their real feelings resurface, and will they finally realize they are meant to be?

Author's Note: Nikolas is out of jail, and he and Emily are happy… and she didn't get raped.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked into Cameron's room. She looked at him, as he was sitting up in his crib, he held out in his hands to show that he wanted to come out and play.

"Not right now, honey. Mommy needs to get everything pack before he comes home." Elizabeth said, as she leaned over and kissed Cameron's forehead. "Everything's going to be okay soon, I promise." Elizabeth said, with a smile as she walked out of the room.

She then walked back to her room, and started to pack more of her stuff. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" said a voice. Elizabeth turned around and saw her boyfriend, Matthew standing in front of her.

"I'm leaving you, Matthew."

"Like hell you are." Matthew said, as he grabbed a hold of her arm. 

"Let go of my arm, Matthew." Elizabeth yelled. He looked at her. "You can't leave me, I'm yours." he said; as he pushed her across the wall, and started hit her. All she could think about was her son; she was scared that Matthew would do something to him, so she let him hit her just like he did many times before.

"Just leave me go, just forgot about me. We're not good for each other." Elizabeth said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm not good for you now." Matthew said, as he hit her across the face once again. "What do you want me to be like your perfect friend, Lucky?"

"This has nothing to do with him?"

"Oh it does, Liz." Matthew said. "Then why do you call Lucky when you are upset and not me."

"Because he's not the one who gets angry at me."

"I'll stop, Liz, I really will. For you, I'll do anything." Matthew said, with this desperation look on his face. He would do anything to stop her from leaving.

"No, Matthew, you said that all the time." Elizabeth said, she tried to move away from the wall.

"Don't you move." he said, as he had a grip on her, so she wasn't able to move. "Let me go… Matthew…" she yelled.

"No way, you aren't leaving here…. alive."

Elizabeth looked at Matthew with this fear on her face. There was only one other time that she felted this much fear and that was many years ago. She was so scared of what he was going to do to her, and Cameron.

"Matthew, don't do this." Elizabeth yelled. He grabbed her hand and pushed her on the bed. "If I can't have you, nobody can." he said, as he started to beat her up. She was in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to scream because she didn't know what he would do.

He then smiled at her. "Well before you die… I'm sure you will want to be with me one last time."

Elizabeth looked at Matthew with disgust on her face.

"I guess that is a no." Matthew said with this evil look on her face. "Oh well, I want to," he said.

"No…" she screamed. Before Matthew could do anymore, he heard the police yelling to open up. "Damn it.

He whispered in her ears. "Next time I see you, you and your precious son are dead." he said, as he got up and climbed out of the window and left.

Lucky was working on a case when Officer Thomas walked up to him. "You know Elizabeth Webber right?"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Officer Hunter and Officer Brown got a call from her neighbor about a domestic disturbance there."

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Lucky asked with this worried look on his face. Even though they weren't together, he still worries about her.

"She won't talk to any of the officers about what happened. I don't know if she had gone into shock. Officer Hunter thought since you are friends with her, you could help her."

Before Officer Thomas could say anymore Lucky had already walking away and was leaving the station.

A few minutes later,

Lucky showed up at Elizabeth's apartment. He was so scared of what he was going to find, if her boyfriend lay a finger on her, I'm going to hurt him, Lucky thought to himself, as he walked up to the bedroom, where Elizabeth was sitting on the bed. He looked at her, and he could see how scared and lost she looked. He remembered when she looked this way before, the night that she got raped all those years ago, he just hopes that she didn't have the same thing happened to her tonight.

He walked up to her. "Liz." he said, in a quiet voice.

"Lucky," she said, as she looked at him. He sat down next to her. "What happened, Liz?"

Elizabeth just moved closer to Lucky. He put her arms around her and she put her head on his chest, and started to cry in his arms. He hated to see her like this. He then saw one of the police officer standing in the doorway.

"Could you let us talk alone?" Lucky asked.

"Is Cameron okay?" was the first thing that Elizabeth said to Lucky.

The officer looked at Elizabeth. "Officer Hunter is taking care of him. She's great with kids; she has two of her own."

"He must be scared." Elizabeth said, with this upset tone of her voice.

Officer Hunter stood in the doorway "Cameron's fine." she said, holding him in her arms. "All he wants to do is play with his toys."

Lucky walked up to Hunter and smiled, as he picked up Cameron and brought him over to Elizabeth. "See Cameron just fine."

"Mommy..." Cameron said, as he climbed on top of Elizabeth and hugs her. "I love you." she said, as she kissed him. Lucky could see that she was in pain.

"Jenny do you think you could play with Cameron for just a little bit long, while I talk to Elizabeth?" Lucky asked.

Jenny smiled. "Sure," she said, as she grabbed Cameron. "How about we go and see what games you have to play. My son has a train set, do you have one?" Jenny Hunter said, as she walked out of the room. The other officer left the room too.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "So what happened?" he asked. She looked at him with this scared look on her face.

"I was packing up my stuff, as I was leaving Matthew."

Lucky nodded.

"Aren't you going to say to me that you told me that he was bad news," Elizabeth said. Lucky smiled slightly at her. "No."

Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"So while I was packing my stuff, Matthew came into the room, and he wasn't happy when I told him that I was leaving him. He then started to hit me; he told me that he was going to kill me… and then he…" Elizabeth then stopped in mid sentence, as tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"He didn't…. "

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No, he didn't rape me, but if the police didn't come where they did, I know he would have."

Lucky put his arms around her. "He's never going to hurt you again, I promise you."

She stood up and walked towards the window.

"What aren't you telling me, Liz?" Lucky said, as he walked up beside her. She turned around. "He told me that next time he saw me, he is going to kill me and Cameron. I would die before I let anybody touch my son."

"I know," Lucky replied. "You and Cameron are safe now."

"There is no way we are safe, Lucky. Matthew is out there somewhere. You didn't see the way he was, he will kill me." Elizabeth yelled with this terrified tone in her voice. He could tell how scared she was.

"I won't let him ever touch you ever again." Lucky said, with an angry voice.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I know that you will do whatever you can to find him, Lucky."

Lucky grabbed a hold of her hand. "Sit down, Liz." he said, as they moved over to the bed. He looked at her. "I'm going to do more than find him. I'm going to keep you and Cameron safe."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Lucky with this confused look on her face.

"I'm going to move in here until we find him."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Always Be There For You

Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You are doing what?" she said. "Don't you think you should ask me?"

"I know you well enough, Liz. You would tell me that you don't need me to stay here." Lucky said.

"I don't, Lucky. He's not going to come back." Elizabeth said, as she walked towards the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"You don't know that. I don't want anything happening to you or Cameron." Lucky said with this concerned look on his face, as he sat down next to her. "So I'm staying here whether you like it or not"

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess you aren't going to take no for an answer."

"I'm a Spencer," Lucky said with a laugh.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky, even though Matthew didn't like her hanging out with Lucky, she always tried and see him once a week. She knew if anybody could protect her it would be Lucky. She didn't need someone protecting her, but there wasn't just her to think of, she had to think of her son, and his safety.

"Fine… you can stay, but I'm only doing it for Cameron." Elizabeth said, as she looked at Lucky. "I would do anything to keep Cameron safe."

"I know." Lucky said. "It can be like when we were teenagers, remember when..."

" Stop it now, Lucky. We aren't teenagers anymore… we aren't even together anymore." Elizabeth said, as she walked into Cameron's room, where Officer Hunter was playing with him.

Lucky followed her into the room. "I didn't mean that… I just meant."

Elizabeth turned around. "Just forget about it."

"Okay." Lucky said, as he sat down next to Elizabeth, and started to play with Cameron and his toys."

Elizabeth stood up and looked at Lucky with Cameron. He was always good with him. Suddenly she had a flashback the day that Lucky saved Cameron from Matthew, which was the day that she knew that she had to leave Matthew.

"_Can't you get that bastard child of yours to shut up?" Matthew yelled, as he was kissing Elizabeth. _

Elizabeth _sat up in the bed. "Don't you ever talk about my son like that?" _

Matthew then hit Elizabeth _across the face. "I can talk about your son however I want." _

"That is where you are wrong." Elizabeth _said, as she started to put some clothes. _

"Where do you think you are going?" Matthew said, as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm getting my son out of here."

Elizabeth _let go of Matthew's grip on her hand and she walked into Cameron's room. _

"It's going to be okay," Elizabeth whispered, as she took him out of the crib, and started to put his jacket on, when there was a knock at the door.

"If it isn't wonderful Lucky." Matthew said, as he opened the door. Lucky looked at Matthew. "Where's Liz?"

"She doesn't want to see you." Matthew said, as he started to close the door. Matthew then walked into Cameron's room, and grabbed him from Elizabeth'_s arms. _

"No… let go of him." Elizabeth _screamed. _

Lucky run into the room, and grabbed a hold of him.

"Take Cameron." Lucky yelled. Elizabeth _grabbed Cameron out of Matthew's arms. Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "You and Cameron are leaving with me now." _

Elizabeth _shakes her head. "I can't leave." _

Lucky shake her head. "I don't understand, this man hurt you and Cameron."

"Maybe because she loves me, not you, and she never will." Matthew said, with a laugh. Elizabeth _looked at Lucky. "But could you take Cameron for tonight, I think me and Matthew needs to talk about a few things." _

Lucky knew that Elizabeth _was making a big mistake, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. _

"Of course I can." Lucky said, as he grabbed Cameron out of the crib.

Suddenly someone interrupt Elizabeth's thoughts.

"What were you thinking of?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth turned around. "I never thank you for that night."

Lucky looked at her with this confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean, the night that you took Cameron for the night."

Lucky grinned. "I remember that night, Cameron and I had so much fun. I just wish I could have got you to leave with me that night."

"I couldn't, Lucky." Elizabeth replied, as she glanced at Lucky. "All I care about that night was Cameron's safety; I knew that he would be safe with you."

"You needed to be safe too." Lucky responded.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "When you become a mother, your child's life is more important than your own."

"I know, Liz, but you have to take care of yourself too, like we need to get you to the hospital." Lucky said.

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." Elizabeth explained.

"I still think that you need to get checked out." Lucky said with this concerned look on his face.

"I know you care, Lucky, but you don't need to worry about me."

I'll always worry about you, He never really got over her, he thought to himself.

"Okay, Liz." Lucky said, as he turned to Officer Hunter. "Do you think you and your partner can stay here for a little bit longer?"

Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "Lucky, you have to let them go back and do their job. I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm not leaving you or Cameron on your own. He could come back, either you let them stay or you come with me?"

Before Lucky could say anymore, there was a knock at the door, Lucky opened the door, and Emily and Nikolas was standing in front of him. Elizabeth walked up to the door. "You called them?" Elizabeth shouted.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this mad look on her face. ""I can't believe you did that, Lucky."

Emily looked at Elizabeth. "He didn't call us, Liz. We just miss talking to you, so we thought we would come by and see you. So what's wrong?" she asked.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just walked away from them all, and walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, Emily followed her and sat down next to her. "I know something is wrong, Liz." Emily replied.

"The police officers can leave now, Lucky. Emily is here. I'll be fine when you are gone out." Elizabeth said. Lucky turned to the police officers and told them that they could go. Officer Brown and Officer Hunter looked at Elizabeth. "We need to get your statement." Officer Brown said.

"She'll come to the station tomorrow." Lucky said. Officer Brown nodded. " Take care of your friend, Lucky." Officer Hunter said, as she and Officer Brown left the apartment.

"I'm surprised that you let them leave." Elizabeth said, as she walked up to Lucky.

"So you're not mad at me anymore." Lucky said, with a laugh. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Of course not, I know that you are just worried about me, but I can take care of myself."

Lucky grinned. "I know you can, but I just…" but Lucky stopped in mid sentence. " I just want you to be safe."

Nikolas and Emily both looked at Elizabeth and Lucky. "What aren't you telling us?" Nikolas asked. Lucky looked at Nikolas. "I'll tell you everything later."

"How about Nikolas go with you, Lucky?" Elizabeth said.

"I think he should stay with you and Emily." Lucky replied. Elizabeth glanced at him. "Are you telling me that you don't think two women can take care of themselves?"

Lucky walked up to Elizabeth and sat down next to her. "That's not what I'm saying, but if he comes back."

"Don't you say that Nikolas would be able to save us, where we couldn't save ourselves? Is that what you are trying to say Lucky because if that is what you are saying, maybe you shouldn't stay here with me; I can take care of myself."

"Fine….. Nikolas can come with me, but make sure that all the windows are closed, and that you lock the door when we leave. Don't open the door for anybody." Lucky said, with this concerned look on his face.

"I won't." Elizabeth said, as she hugged Lucky. Lucky then waved goodbye to Emily and Elizabeth.

"I shouldn't be too long." Lucky said, as he and Nikolas walked out of the apartment.

Emily waited until she knew that the door was closed before she started talking. "So tell me why Lucky is staying here with you? Have you and him got back together?" Emily questioned.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked into the kitchen. Emily followed her into the kitchen. "I'm fine, I don't want anything. I want to know what's wrong with my best friend." Emily replied, as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and when she did that, Elizabeth jumped back.

"Liz, what happened?" she asked. Elizabeth turned around, with tears in her eyes. "I was getting ready to leave Matthew today, I was packing my stuff when Matthew came into the room, and he wasn't happy when I told him that I was leaving him. He then started to hit me; he told me that he was going to kill me."

Emily wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "It's going to be okay."

"I thought that he was going to rape me, Emily." Elizabeth said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "There I was helpless once again; there was nothing I could do to save myself."

"Are you telling me that he rape you?" Emily asked. Elizabeth shakes her head. "No, he didn't, but if the police hadn't come when they did, I have no doubt that he would have."

Elizabeth and Emily then walked over to the couch and sat down. Elizabeth wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"He will never hurt you ever again, Elizabeth. I know that Lucky will keep you safe. He cares too much about you to let anything happen to you. Is that why he is staying here with you?"

Elizabeth sighed. "That is one of the reasons, but the main reason that he is staying here is to keep Cameron safe. As Matthew told me that he would kill me and my son next time he sees me and that is when Lucky told me that he is staying here with me until he finds Matthew."

"I wouldn't want to be there when he finds him." Emily responded, with a grin. "You know that Lucky is going to make Matthew pay for hurting you."

"Lucky's not like that," Elizabeth spoke softly.

"No, Lucky's not normally like it but when someone hurts the woman that he loves."

Elizabeth was taken back by what Emily just said. "Did you just say that Lucky loves me?" Emily smiled. "Anybody can see that he stills love you, Liz. But do you still love him?"

"I don't have time to talk about this right now." Elizabeth said, as she walked towards Cameron's room, and closed the door.

Emily smiled to herself. Elizabeth didn't want to admit it right now, but she still loves Lucky, but after what Matthew did to her, she is scared. But if they are living in the same place together, maybe something will happen, Emily thought to herself.

Lucky and Nikolas had just finished getting his stuff from Lucky's room at Kelly's when he bumped into Mac.

Lucky turned to Nikolas. "I shouldn't be too long." Nikolas nodded.

"Mac." Lucky said.

Mac looked at Lucky. "Officer Hunter told me what happened with Elizabeth. We will find this guy."

Lucky looked at Mac. "I need to ask you a favor until this guy is caught, I want to make sure that Elizabeth is okay and safe."

"So you want to take a few days off work?" Mac asked.

Lucky nodded his head. "It shouldn't be too long before we can find this guy."

"I don't see why not." Mac said. "But if you think it is going to be longer than a few days give me a call." Mac said, as he walked away from Lucky. Mac then turned around. "I hope you find this guy."

"Me too. " Lucky said, as he walked up to Nikolas. "I'm ready to go." he said, as they walked out of Kelly's.

"You still love her, don't you?" Nikolas asked. Lucky looked at Nikolas with this shocked look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You are staying at her place so you can keep her safe. You wouldn't do that if you didn't have feelings for her." Nikolas explained.

"That's not true. I would do the same thing for any of my friends." Lucky replied.

"You keep telling yourself that. I saw the way you were worried about leaving her. You are scared that something is going to happen to her. It's the same way that I worry about Emily."

"She was my first love." Lucky explained. "I'll always worry about her."

Nikolas smiled to himself. He knew that Lucky still had feelings with Elizabeth, but he just didn't want to admit to himself just yet.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Lucky asked, as he was started to get annoyed.

"Whatever you say." Nikolas said, as he hugged Lucky. "You are going to have to admit one day." Lucky walked away from Nikolas.

"Wait, Lucky." Nikolas said.

"I shouldn't have said that," he said, as he followed after Lucky.

Elizabeth and Emily were talking on the couch when there was a knock at the door, Elizabeth remember to look through the hole to check who it was. She opened the door.

"About time." Elizabeth said, with a smile. "I was starting to think that you change your mind."

Lucky hugged Elizabeth. "No, you are stuck with me." Emily then got up the couch and walked to Nikolas and put her arms around him.

Nikolas leaned over and kissed her. Emily then turned to Elizabeth and Lucky. "Well we are going to go now. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Elizabeth said, as Nikolas and Emily left the apartment.

Lucky then placed a bag on the kitchen table. "What do you have in there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucky said with a smile.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me then I guess I'm going to have to look in the bag myself," Elizabeth said, as she opened the bag. Lucky watched as she opened the door and there was a big smile on her face.

"Ribs."

"Yes they are from Eli's." Lucky said, as he walked up to her. She handed him some ribs.

"I can't believe that you got them." Elizabeth said, with a smile. "I have been wanted to have Eli's for months now, but Matthew doesn't like going there." Elizabeth then turned to Lucky. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad that he didn't, because that where we went, I wouldn't want Matthew to destroy that memory."

"Me too." Lucky said, as they moved over to the couch.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I'm glad that you are the one that is staying here, you always make me feel safe."

Lucky smiled. "There is no where else I rather be." Suddenly Cameron started to cry. "You might change your mind after living with me for a few days with Cameron."

"I doubt that." Lucky said.

"We'll see." Elizabeth said, as she walked into Cameron's room. A few minutes later, Lucky walked up to the room, and stood in the doorway, as he was watching Elizabeth trying to get Cameron to get back to asleep.

"You know you are a wonderful mother," Lucky replied. Elizabeth looked up at him. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"Only for a few minutes." Lucky said, as he walked into the room. She looked at him. "Matthew always hated when Cameron cried. I was always scared of what he was going to do to Cameron. I know that I should have left him before now, but I always thought that he would change."

"It's not your fault, Liz." Lucky spoke softly. Elizabeth put Cameron back into his crib, and then both left the room, and closed the door behind them.

She looked at Lucky. "I always picked the wrong guys, Matthew, Ric and Jason. "

"Woman always like the bad boys." Lucky said, trying to make her laugh. Elizabeth smiled at him. "I know what you are trying to do."

"Is it working?" Lucky asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "A little."

She then turned to Lucky. "I know I already thank you for that night that you helped me. But I never told you that night was when I made my decision to leave Matthew."

Lucky nodded. "I'm glad, Liz. You deserve so much better."

Elizabeth then started to yawn.

Lucky smiled at her. "It's been a long day, why don't you go to sleep. Where do you keep the blankets and pillows?"

"I'll get them for you," she said, as she walked to the closet. She then got them out for Lucky and handed them to him.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, as she hugged him.

"Goodnight, Liz." he said, as she walked into the bedroom. She smiled. "I hope the couch is okay."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Later that night,

Lucky was sleeping when he heard Elizabeth screaming. He jumped out of the couch, as fast as he could, and run into her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he sat down next to her. She sat in the bed. "I had a nightmare that Matthew took Cameron away from me." Elizabeth cried.

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Shh… Liz, that's never going to happen."

"It was so real." Elizabeth replied, as tears started to fall down her cheek. Lucky looked at her. "I know what will make you feel better."

He got up and walked out of the room, and a few seconds later, he came back with Cameron.

"He's fine." Lucky said, as he placed Cameron on Elizabeth's lap.

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and looked at Lucky. "How did you know that this would make me feel better?"

"Because I know you, Elizabeth." Lucky said, as he hugged Elizabeth. "Now try and get some sleep." he said, as he grabbed a hold of Cameron.

"Say goodnight to Mommy." Lucky told Cameron.

"Mommy," Cameron said, as he waved goodbye to Elizabeth as Lucky walked out of the room.

A few hours later,

Elizabeth got up from her bed, and was walking to the kitchen to get some water when she saw that Lucky wasn't sleeping in the bed. " Lucky?" she said, as she started to get worried that something happened to him, but as she walked by Cameron's room, she saw that Lucky was just fine. He was just sleeping in the rocking chair with Cameron in his arms.

Elizabeth didn't want to wake either of them up, so she grabbed a blanket and placed it over Lucky. "Goodnight." she said, as she kissed Cameron's forehead.

She knew that her and Cameron were safe as long as Lucky was here with her.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Always Be There For You

Chapter 3

The next morning,

Elizabeth walked into Cameron's room." Morning," she said to Lucky as she walked up to him, he was still sitting in the rocking chair.

He suddenly woke up and looked at her. "Liz," he said, with a smile on his face.

"So how did you end up here?" Elizabeth asked, as she grabbed a hold of Cameron.

Lucky smiled. "Well I was putting Cameron back to bed, and he didn't want to go into his crib, so I decide to rock him to sleep."

"Thanks, Lucky. You are doing more than you have to. You are only suppose to protect us, not take care of us." Elizabeth said, as she walked out of the bedroom.

Lucky followed her. "I always take care of you, Elizabeth. Don't you know that?" 

Elizabeth turned around. " We're not together anymore; you don't need to be there for me. I'm glad that you are here to protect me and Cameron, but that is all it is."

Lucky sighed. It was more than that, if only he could tell Elizabeth how he stills love her, that the kiss that they had at Haunted Star was the most wonderful thing that he had experienced, it was like they had never fall out of love. Everytime tell he saw her with Matthew he wanted to tell her that he loves her, and that he wanted to try again, but no instead he smiles and make out that he is happy for Elizabeth. _If only had told her how I felt, she would never have to go through what she's going through now_, he thought to himself.

"Lucky, I've been calling your name for the last few minutes,." Elizabeth said. "What were you just thinking about?"

"It's nothing, Elizabeth." he said.

She looked at him. "Okay fine, I'm going to go have a shower. I just got Cameron his breakfast so he shouldn't be too much of a trouble."

"Its fine, Liz, I love taking care of him."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I just so use to Matthew.."

"I know, Liz." Lucky replied.

"It's fine, go have your shower." he said. "Cameron and I will have fun playing, don't worry." Lucky said, as he sat down on the floor with Cameron and started to play with his toys.

Elizabeth turned around and watched Lucky playing with Cameron. She sighed as she thought about the kiss that they shared at Haunted Star, if only she had given them another chance, but she was too scared that she was going to get hurt again. As she looked at Cameron laughing with Lucky, she wonders if maybe she should have gave them a second chance, but it doesn't matter now, it's not like Lucky is still love with her, he is only staying here to protect her, that all it is.

"Liz, is something wrong?" Lucky asked, as he saw that Elizabeth was just standing there.

"No, just watching you and Cam playing," she said, as she rushed into the bathroom.

Later that day,

Elizabeth and Lucky were sitting on the couch, when she looked at the time.

"I need to get to work or I'm going to be late," she said.

"You're not going to work" Lucky said, sternly.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this mad look on his face. "Of course I'm going to work, I need the money. I know that you want to keep me safe from him, but I'm not hiding in this apartment until you find him." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"Do you think that you could take Cameron to Audrey's for me, as I'm running pretty late." Elizabeth said.

"So you aren't mad at me." Lucky said, with a smile. Elizabeth grinned at Lucky. "I know that you just want me to be safe." Lucky nodded. "Of course I do."

" But that doesn't mean I'm not going to go work because of it." Elizabeth said. 

Lucky nodded. " Fine. I know when you want to do something, there is nothing that anybody can do to stop you. I can look after Cameron."

Elizabeth glanced at Lucky. "I could never ask you to do that, and don't you need to go to work?"

Lucky shake his head. "I have a few days off."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Don't tell me you ask Mac if you could have a few days off work so you could look after me."

"Not look after you, keep you safe, Liz, there is a big difference" Lucky said, as he grabbed his jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Did you think I was going to let you walk to work on your own? You go grabbed Cameron and then we get going."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "You are doing too much for me."

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "It's nothing."

"To you it might not be anything, but it means a lot to me." Elizabeth said, as she smiled at Lucky as she walked into Cameron's room. 

Lucky had just dropped Elizabeth off at work, he was so afraid to leave Elizabeth here. But she she said that there was no way that he could come after her in a busy hospital. But the cop inside of him told him when someone wants something, nothing would stop them.

"Lucky," said a voice.

Lucky turned around and saw Nikolas standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucky asked.

"I had to drop Emily off at work." Nikolas said. "I'm guessing you did the same thing for Elizabeth. So what you are babysitting Cameron now?"

Lucky smiled. "I figure since I'm staying with her, I could help with Cameron." Nikolas smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucky asked.

"You are so in love with you. " Nikolas said. Lucky sighed. "Not this again."

"Yes this again, I'm going to keep on going on and on, until you admit that you still love her."

"So if I tell you that I'm still in love with Elizabeth. That I love her more now than ever before, you will get off my back."

"See that wasn't hard, bro, was it?" Nikolas said, as he patted Lucky's on the shoulder. "Now you just need to tell Elizabeth that."

"No way." Lucky yelled, forgetting that he was still in the hospital. Nikolas looked at Lucky. "You are telling me that you aren't going to tell Elizabeth how you feel about her, don't you think she deserve to know."

Nikolas kneeled down next to Cameron who was in the stroller. "Don't you think Uncle Lucky should tell your mommy that he loves her?"

Cameron nodded his head.

"See Cameron agrees with me." Nikolas said, with a grin.

"Cam has no idea what you are talking about." Lucky said with a laugh.

"I don't see why you can't tell Elizabeth how you feel about her. Don't tell me that you are afraid she doesn't feel the same way because I can see how much she still loves you."

Lucky sighed. "I can't do that to her, Nik. She has been through a lot lately."

"You can be the one to help her deal with it, just like you always did." Nikolas said. 

"This is not like when we were teenagers."

"No, it's not, Lucky, but that doesn't mean you can't have a second chance with her." he said. "I know that two of you decide that you didn't want to get hurt again, but you won't know until you try."

"You are starting to sound like a woman." Lucky said, as he got near the elevator. Nikolas smiled at Lucky's comment.

"Joke all you want, but you know I'm right," Nikolas said, as he walked away from Lucky, leaving Lucky to think about what he just said. Lucky looked at Cameron. "Uncle Nikolas doesn't know what he is talking about, right? There is no way I should tell her how I feel about her?" Lucky said, as he got into the elevator.

Later that night,

Lucky had just put Cameron to bed and was about to go and watch some TV when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

" Luc..ky..." Lucky could hear the terror in her voice. He knew that he shouldn't have let her go to work, if anything happened to her, because of him, he doesn't know what he would do.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked, with this worried tone in his voice. "He…"

"Just calm down, Liz, and tell me everything." he said.

"I got a call at work, and it was Matthew, he told me that he was watching me, and that I'm going to be dead tonight." Elizabeth said, terrified.

"Okay listen carefully, Liz. Is Bobbie working today?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to go and page her, don't go looking for her, and make her stay with you, until I get there. You hear me; I don't want you to be on your own."

"Lucky, I'm scared, what if..."

"He's not going to hurt you, I promise you that." Lucky said. "You trust me?"

"With my life," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Lucky said. "Remember do exactly what I said," he said, as he hung up the phone and quickly got his jacket on.

Then suddenly there was a door at the door, Lucky opened it, and saw that it was Nikolas. "I can't talk right now. But could you look after Cameron, I won't be long." Lucky asked.

"Sure," Nikolas said. "Is everything okay?"

But Lucky didn't answer Nikolas because he was already out of the apartment. Nikolas knew Lucky well enough to know that something was very wrong, and he was sure it had something to do with Elizabeth.

Matthew was walking towards the hospital when he spotted Lucky running into the hospital.

"Damn it," Matthew mumbled to himself. Lucky is always getting in my way, always trying to save poor Elizabeth from me. He might have save her this time, but next time she's not going to be so lucky.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Always Be There For You

Chapter 4

"Is everything okay?" Bobbie asked, as she was talking to Elizabeth. All Elizabeth could think of was the call that she got from Matthew, every time the door open, she was scared that he was going to come after her.

"I'm fine, Bobbie." Elizabeth said, when suddenly the door opened, and she saw Lucky coming thorough the door, she run towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. She never been so happy to see him in her life. Bobbie looked at Lucky and Elizabeth; she knew that they would always love each other even though they weren't together anymore.

Elizabeth glanced up at Lucky. "He told me that I was going to die tonight and that when he killed me that he was going to kill Cameron." A tear then fall down her cheek, she looked at Lucky with this terrified look on her face. "What else did he say to you, Liz?" Lucky asked, as he could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

"He said that after he killed me and Cameron that he was going to kill you." Elizabeth said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. He can't hurt you, Cameron or me, I promise you," he said, as he stroked her hair. She looked at him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I won't, I promise you." Lucky said. She looked at him. "You can't promise me that. You don't know what Matthew is like; he will kill you if he finds you."

"Well then I'm just going to have to find him first." Lucky replied. 

Lucky then walked up to Bobbie." Thanks for staying with Elizabeth."

Bobbie nodded, as she looked at Elizabeth. "There is something wrong isn't there?"

"I got myself into a mess, and I don't know how to get out of it." Elizabeth replied.

Lucky grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "This is not your fault; you didn't know that Matthew was going to be like this. If I was your boyfriend, I would be the luckiest guy in the world; I would never do what Matthew did to you and Cameron."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I know you wouldn't. I still feel like this is my fault, I should have left him before now. " Lucky hugged Elizabeth. " This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself.

Bobbie glanced at Elizabeth. "I will talk to Alan, and see if I can get you some time off."

Elizabeth looked at Bobbie. "I wouldn't want you to do that."

Bobbie hugged Elizabeth. " It sounds like you are going through a rough time right now, and by the look on it, you shouldn't be on your own right now. I'm sure I can get Alan to give you some vacation time." 

"You're the best." Elizabeth said, as she hugged Bobbie. Bobbie then turned to Lucky. "Just make sure you take good care of her."

Lucky nodded. "Of course I would." he said, as he looked at Elizabeth. He would die for her, if it meant keeping her safe.

"Do you have everything?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah," she said, as she looked at Lucky. "Who's looking after Cameron?"

"Nikolas." Lucky said. "Don't worry Cam safe. You know that Nik won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," Elizabeth replied, looking at Lucky with this scared look on her face. "But I won't feel safe until I see my little boy."

"I know, Elizabeth. So let's go home" he said, as he waved goodbye to Bobbie.

Lucky and Elizabeth walked into the apartment and run towards Cameron who was playing on the floor. "Cam." she said, as she picked him up, and hugged him. Nikolas walked up to Lucky. "What happened?" he asked with this concerned look on his face.

"Matthew called her at work, and threatened her life." Lucky said his eyes ablaze as he paced the floor. "I need to find him...I need to find him before he hurts her. I won't let him do it."

"You'll find him." Nikolas said. "Just hope you find him before I do, because you won't be able to stop me from hurting him."

" You'll get your turn." Lucky said, as he turned to Nikloas. "Was there a reason that you come by earlier, I was such in a hurry to get to Elizabeth that I didn't ask you?"

"It was nothing, it doesn't matter now." Nikolas said. "Emily just wanted you and Elizabeth to come for dinner tonight,"

Lucky looked at Nikolas. "You didn't tell Emily what I told you about Elizabeth."

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked, holding Cameron in her arms. Lucky grinned. "I was just saying to," before Lucky could say anymore Nikolas stopped him.

"I was just saying how Emily wanted you and Lucky to come for dinner, but Lucky said that he didn't think you would be up to it tonight."

Elizabeth nodded. "Tell Emily that I'm sorry, maybe we can do it another night, after what happened today."

Nikolas nodded. "I understand." He said, as he hugged Elizabeth. "You take care of your mommy, Cameron."

"And you too, Lucky," Nikolas said, as he grabbed his jacket. 

Elizabeth turned to Nikolas. "Thanks for looking after Cam."

"Anytime."Nikolas said with a smile, as he waved goodbye to them all, and left the apartment.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron who was sleeping in her arms. "I think someone wants to go to bed," she said, as she walked into Cameron's room, and placed him in the crib, and then closed the door.

She looked at Lucky who was in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked. He turned around. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm fine, Lucky, I'm not hungry." Elizabeth said, as she walked over to the couch. Lucky followed her, and sat down to her. "Don't you want one of your brownies?"

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I don't know, do you think I should have one?" Lucky took one of the brownies. "This isn't too bad."

"What are you saying that brownies are usually not that good?" Elizabeth said with a slight laugh. Lucky smiled at her. "Of course not." 

Lucky was so happy to see her smiling, he wanted so much to kiss her right now, but they already agree last time that they kissed that there couldn't be anything between the both of them.

"How about we watch some TV?" Lucky said. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I just want to thank you for coming to help me. I should have listen to you and not gone to work."

"You didn't know that he would phone you at work." Lucky said. Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I should have known that he would follow me. I guess I just thought maybe he would just forget about me."

"Nobody could forget you." Lucky said, with a smile. Elizabeth smile back at him.

She then looked at him. "Thanks Lucky for being here, I know as long as you are here, me and Cameron are safe."

Lucky hugged Elizabeth. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." he said, as he looked at her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He grabbed a hold of her, and walked towards the bedroom, and placed her on the bed, and then put a blanket over her. "Goodnight, Elizabeth." he said, as he walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning,

Lucky woke up and saw that Elizabeth was making breakfast. " That smell great, are you sure you made it?" he said, as she stood up and walked over to her.

She turned around, and hit him playfully. "You do know that I can cook."

Lucky laughed. "I'm sure you can, but that doesn't mean that it will be good."

Elizabeth turned around. "Well then I guess you aren't going to have any breakfast then?" she said. Lucky laughed. "Well I guess I could try." he said, as he smiled at her, as he grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Mmm, this is not that bad," he said, as he walked over to the table and sat down. " Is Cameron still sleeping?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth nodded. "He didn't have a good sleep last night; he woke me up at two in the morning, and wouldn't get back to sleep."

"You should have woken me up, Liz." Lucky said, smiling at her. "I would have helped with Cameron; you know how much I love that little boy."

"I know you do, Lucky. I appreciated how much you are doing for us, but it's my job." Elizabeth said. Lucky put his hand on Elizabeth's hand. "You don't have to do everything yourself, I love Cameron, I'm not like Matthew."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You are just protecting us, we aren't together," Elizabeth said.

Lucky nodded. "I know that, but I'm your friend, Elizabeth, I'm here for you, always." Elizabeth smiled. "I know you are. When I woke up, I was still in my clothes, I fallen asleep in the living room when we were talking, didn't I?"

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "You did. You have been through so much that day, I didn't want to wake you up. I hope that was okay."

"Of course it was." Elizabeth said, with a smile. Elizabeth looked at Lucky, she wishes that everything was different, that he wasn't here to protect her, but he was here because they were a family. But there was no use wishing for things that could never happen.

A week later

Lucky was on the phone with Mac. "Is there anything on Matthew?"

"I'm sorry Lucky, but we can't find him. Maybe you should come back to work." Mac said.

"No, Mac. I can't let him get to Elizabeth; I have to keep her safe." Lucky said.

"I understand how you feel Lucky. How about you take your vacation time now?" Mac asked. "It's only a week, but maybe by then we have a lead on him, but that is all I can give you after that you have to come back to work or you'll be fired."

"Thanks Mac, that's all I'm going to need. I'm going to find Matthew, I know it." Lucky said, as he hanged up the phone. Elizabeth looked at Lucky when he got off the phone. "Does Mac want you back to work?"

Lucky shake his head. "He said that I can take my vacation time now, after that he doesn't know what will happen if I don't come back to work."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this sad look on her face. "Lucky, I don't want you to do that for me. You are going to lose your job because of me."

"No I'm not, Liz, and if I do, I don't care as long as you are safe." Lucky said, as he grabbed his jacket. "But enough about me. Is Cameron ready?"

Elizabeth nodded. "So where are we going?"

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "You just going to have to wait and see." he said, with a smile. "Now get your jacket on and let's go."

Elizabeth smiled as she put Cameron in the stroller and grabbed her jacket, and then they left the apartment.

A while later,

"Can I open my eyes now?" Elizabeth asked. Lucky looked at Cameron sitting in the stroller.

"Do you think we should let your mom open her eyes up?"

"Lucky," Elizabeth said, starting to get annoyed at him.

"Fine, you can open your eyes." Lucky said. She opened her eyes and she couldn't believe where they were, it was the boxcar, where they spent a lot of their first summer together.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. He looked at her. "You been through a lot this past few weeks, I just wanted you to have some fun. I thought you would like to show Cameron your painting," he said, as he climbed onto the boxcar. "I remember when you painted this. You made this into a home for me. I 'll never forget that summer, the year that I fall in love with you, the first time that we kissed, when I played the song for you." Lucky said.

"Don't you remember that all?" Lucky asked Elizabeth, but then realize that she wasn't standing there anymore.

"Liz? Where are you?" Lucky asked, as he started to get worried that something happened to her, but then he saw that she was walking away.

"Elizabeth..." he yelled, as he run after her, and grabbed her arm. "What happened? Why did you leave like that?" he asked. "I thought you would be happy to come here."

Elizabeth turned around. "Why would you think this would make me happy, Lucky? All the good memories that I had with you."

"I just thought you would enjoy thinking of all the good times we had here." Lucky said, with a smile.

"You don't understand, do you?" Elizabeth shouted. He looked at Elizabeth with this confused look on his face. "I don't understand what I did wrong, I didn't want to upset you, Liz, I would never want to do that."

"I'm not really mad at you, Lucky." Elizabeth said. "I just can't be here." she said, as she walked away from Lucky. Lucky followed her. "Why can't you be here? If you had happy memories, wouldn't you want to be here?"

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. " I can't be here because I'm still in love with you, Lucky."

Meanwhile,

Matthew used his key to get into the apartment, he was glad that he never gave his key back. She shouldn't even be living here, this was their apartment and he paid half of the rent, but he doesn't care about that right now, all he cares about was getting Elizabeth and Cameron and making Elizabeth pay for leaving him.

He then turned his flashlight on, he then realize that she and her boyfriend wasn't here, which was great, because now he can everything ready for tonight, the big night when he was going to make Elizabeth his, and then he was going to kill her and her son.

He grabbed his stuff out of the bag, and walked into the bedroom, he needed somewhere he could get it, but where she wouldn't find it. He then remembers that she never looks under the bed, so he placed the bag under the bed.

Then he quietly walked out of the apartment, like he was never there, but he would return tonight, and Lucky wasn't going to be able to stop Matthew from getting what he wants, even if it means having to kill Lucky. That would just be an added bonus to his plan tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Always Be There For You

Chapter 5

Rating PG 13 for violence

Lucky looked at Elizabeth in shock at what she had just said. "Did you just say that you are still in love with me?"

"I didn't…" Elizabeth said, as she walked away from him. He followed her. "Liz, did you mean what you say?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron. "Lucky, Cameron is starting to get tired; we really should get back home." Elizabeth said.

Lucky walked over to Cameron and saw that he was happily playing with his toy. "Liz, Cameron's fine. Talk to me, did you mean it?"

Elizabeth turned around to face Lucky, and could tell that there was no way of getting out of this. Lucky looked at her. "Why don't we go sit down in the boxcar and talk?"

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Sure." she said, as she pushed the stroller towards the boxcar, and grabbed a hold of Cameron, and walked up to the boxcar and sat down.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I never stopped loving you even though I told myself I did. I dated Matthew thinking that I have gotten over you, that we could be friends and nothing more. But then suddenly I realize that I still had feelings with you, Lucky I think that is why Matthew started to get rough with me, because he realize that I didn't love him with all my heart, that my heart belonged with you. I wish that we had given each other a second chance after the kiss in the Haunted Star, maybe everything would be different now."

"Why didn't you give us another chance?" Lucky asked, as he looked at her.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You know why. We both decided that we didn't want to get hurt again, and not be friends with each other."

"No you decide that, and I just went along with you, as I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I never stop loving you, Elizabeth. I still love you."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this shock look on her face. "You're saying that you still love me. You don't have to say it just because of what I said."

"I'm not, ask Nikolas if you don't believe me. I love you." Lucky said. "I never stop thinking about that kiss that we shared at the Haunted Star. I think about you all the time. I tried to forget about how I feel about you, but I can't. When you meet Matthew, I was happy for you, because that's how much I love you; I want you to be happy even if it is not with me."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "That's what I love about you,"

Lucky smiled. "I guess I should have told you that I still love you a long time. But it doesn't matter now, all that matter is that I told you now."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you, Lucky, I always will, but we can't be together."

"Why not, Elizabeth?" Lucky asked. "We both love each other. If it is because that you are afraid of getting hurt. I know that I hurt you in the past, but I would never do that again. You're everything to me."

"It's not that, Lucky. It's just that I care too much about you to let anything happen to you." Elizabeth spoke softly.

"This is about Matthew isn't it?" Lucky said, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded. "We can't be together until Matthew is found. If he finds out that we are together, he will kill you, he already threatened to do. I don't want to lose you, Lucky."

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "You aren't going to lose me, I won't let that happen."

Elizabeth sighed. "You don't know that, as long as Matthew doesn't think that we are a couple, you are going to be fine."

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "I love when you are like this."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Protecting the one that you love." Lucky said, with a smile. Elizabeth hit him playfully. "This is not funny, you don't know what it was like when I lost you in that fire, I don't want to be the reason that I lose you again."

Lucky nodded. "I understand, Elizabeth, but as soon as Matthew is found, we are going to be together. I love you Elizabeth and I always will."

"I love you too, Lucky," she said, as she put her arms around him. "I'm glad that I told you. "

He looked at her. "I'm glad too. The moment that I moved into your place, I wanted to tell you, but I knew it wasn't the right time."

He looked and saw that Cameron was sleeping. "Well I think it is time to go home," Lucky said, as he grabbed a hold of Cameron and put him in the stroller. Elizabeth then got off the boxcar, and they started to walk away, Lucky grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Lucky." Elizabeth said, looking at him, with this mad look on her face. "I thought we said that we weren't going to be together yet."

"I thought you meant kissing." Lucky said, with a smile. "I'm only holding your hand,"

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Fine, I guess that doesn't matter," she said, with a smile.

Later that night,

Elizabeth had just put Cameron to bed, and walked out to the living room, and went and sat down next to Lucky. She looked at him and smiled. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do, Liz." Lucky said. She looked at him. "Do you think we will find Matthew?" she asked.

Lucky looked at her. "Of course we will." he said, as he put his arms around her. She looked at him. "I'm just so scared that we are never going to find him. I'm not scared for my life, I'm scared for Cameron. I would send him to Audrey, but I don't know what Matthew would do, he might kill my grandmother, I can't let that happen." Elizabeth said, as tear started to fall down her cheeks. Lucky grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away from her face. "Everything is going to be okay. You don't need to be afraid."

She then leaned over and kissed Lucky. It felt so good to do that, she knew that she shouldn't do this, but she needed to do.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth with this shocked look on his face. "I thought you said that we can't do anything until Matthew is found."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well Matthew can't see what we do in here. You make me feel so safe, Lucky. I love you and I want to be with you right now. Make love to me," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him again.

"I want to be with you too, Elizabeth. But I don't think right now is the right time, you are upset about everything. You said that you want to wait until Matthew is found until we start a relationship, I respected your decision. We will just wait until then, I'm not going anywhere." Lucky said, as he put his arms around her.

"What did I do to have some a wonderful guy like you?" Elizabeth said. Lucky smiled. "I'm the lucky one." he said. "How about we watch a movie?"

She smiled. "That sounds great." she said, as she turned to Lucky. "Thanks."

"No problem." he said. "I'll go and make the popcorn," he said, as he got up and walked over to the kitchen. Elizabeth watched as Lucky was making the popcorn, she was lucky to have him, she just so happy that she told Lucky how she felt about him, now all they needed to find Matthew, and then she and Lucky could finally be happy.

Later,

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "I think it is time to go to bed. It looks like you are going to fall asleep right here on the couch."

Elizabeth grinned. "I guess I am tired." she said, as she hugged Lucky. "I'll see you in the morning, and thanks for taking me to the boxcar today. It was great, the boxcar will always be a special place for us, so it was the best place for us to admit how we feel about each other."

Lucky nodded. "As soon as we find Matthew, I'm going to show everybody how much I love you."

"I know how much you love me, Lucky." Elizabeth said, with a smile. "See you in the morning," she said, as she walked into the bedroom, and closed the door.

Later that night,

Matthew walked up to the apartment building. "You get the baby, and I get Elizabeth." Matthew told his partner, as he quietly unlocked the door to the apartment. He was about to put his flashlight on, but he realize that Elizabeth might see that, so he decided against it, he turned his way around the apartment, so it wasn't like he was going to hurt himself.

Matthew's partner went into Cameron's room, and Matthew was about to walk into Elizabeth's room.

"Who's there?" Lucky said, as he stood up. Matthew grabbed the lamp that was near him on the table, and hit Lucky over the head with it, and Lucky fall onto the ground.

"What a great cop, you are." Matthew said, as he walked into Elizabeth's room, and walked towards her bed, and grabbed the bag that was under the bed.

Lucky thought he could protect her, but nothing can stop me from getting what I want, Matthew thought to himself.

He then grabbed the bag, and placed it on the bed, and opened it up. He touched her face. " You are going to pay for leaving me."

Suddenly Elizabeth opened her eyes; he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Lucky, Lucky, help!" she screamed.

"Lucky can't help you." Matthew said, with a grin, as he pulled something out of his bag.

Elizabeth jumped off the bed, and run towards the door, but she realizes that it was locked. Matthew looked at her. "You can't get away from me." he said, as he grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her against the door. He then grabbed the handcuffs that he was holding and put them on her hands.

She looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her with this mad look on his face. "You don't ask questions," he said. She then looked at her. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I have other plans for you, Elizabeth. I was never going to kill you, but I couldn't tell you that, could I?" he said, as he dragged her to the bed, and pushed onto it. He pulled a damp cloth out of the bag, and put it over her mouth, the smell of chloroform hanging in air.

He watched as Elizabeth slowly started to close her eyes. "That's right, Elizabeth," he said.

He then pulled something out of his bag, and placed it on the bed. He then grabbed the bag, and then gently he grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and put her over his shoulder. He got up from the bed, and unlocked the door, and walked out of the living room, where his partner was waiting with Cameron, who wasn't crying.

"Did you drug him?"

"Like you said, boss." Matthew's partner said.

"Great job. Come on," Matthew said, as he walked out of the apartment. He knew that it was dangerous walking out this way, but he also knew the neighbors well enough to know that they didn't hear anything, and if they did, they wouldn't say anything. He has Elizabeth now, and there was nothing Lucky could do about it, and there was no way he was ever going to find her.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Always Be There For You

Chapter 6

Rating: PG 13 for violence 

The next morning,

Lucky woke up, lying on the floor. His head hurt so much; he wondered what happened to him. His first thought was of Elizabeth and Cameron. He stood up, and run towards Cameron's room, and he wasn't there. He then runs into Elizabeth's room, and he saw that she was gone too.

He knew this was bad; that Matthew had did something to Elizabeth and Cameron, and it was his fault, he was supposed to be protecting them, but he couldn't. 

Tears started to fall down his face, as he walked to her bed, and he saw that there was a note.

He picked up the note, and read it.

_You didn't do a good job of protecting her, did you? I have Elizabeth and Cameron. You're never going to find them ever again._

Matthew

Lucky sighed, as he throws the note on the floor. Matthew was right, he couldn't protect Elizabeth. He loves her so much; he should have known that Matthew would have try and kidnapped Elizabeth and Cameron. He should have done more to keep her safe. What did he do to keep her safe besides sleeping out in the couch? He did nothing for her. She's everything to him, and he just let Matthew kidnapped her and Cameron He would everything he could to find them, he wasn't going to lose her, not now that admit how they feel about each other.

He then grabbed the phone. "Mac, it's me Lucky. Elizabeth and Cameron have been kidnapped. I need everybody looking for them." Lucky told Mac.

"Okay," Lucky said, as he hung up the phone. He then dialed another number. "Nik…. I need you and Emily to come over to Elizabeth's apartment now!"

"Why?" Nikolas asked.

"I'll explain everything to you when you get here. Get here quickly." Lucky said, as he hanged up the phone.

He told me that I was going to die tonight and that when he killed me that he was going to kill Cameron

Lucky remembers when Elizabeth told him how Matthew threatened her life. "Damn it," Lucky said, as he threw the phone against the room. "You told me that he threatened your life, but I did nothing to keep you safe, did I, Liz?" he said out loud to himself, as he sat down on the couch.

He put his hands on his face. "I'm so sorry, Liz. This is my entire fault, if anybody happened to you or Cameron because of me, I'll never forgive myself." he said, as tears started to fall down his cheek. He then saw a shirt of Elizabeth's on the couch; he grabbed a hold of it, and held it tightly. "I wasn't able to keep you safe, but I'm going to find you and Cameron if that is the last thing I do." Lucky said, as he walked back into Elizabeth's room to see if he can find some evidence to where Matthew took them

8888

Elizabeth woke up, she tried to move, but she realizes that she was chained up to a wall, in a room that looked like a cell. She was so afraid of what Matthew was going to do to her. She then heard the door being opened, and Matthew walked in.

"Well good morning," Matthew said, as he walked up to her. Elizabeth looked down, and saw that she wasn't in her pajamas anymore, she was in clothes now. "You put clothes on me… you…" Elizabeth said with hate in her voice.

"I didn't have sex with you with that is what you are worried about. What type of guy do you think I am?" 

"The type of guy that kidnaps someone." Elizabeth yelled, trying to free herself from the chains.

Matthew grabbed the stool and sat down next to Elizabeth. "You know if you keep this up, you are going to hurt yourself, we wouldn't want that." Matthew said, with a smirk.

"Why don't you just kill me? Why are you doing this?"

Matthew touched her face. "I never wanted to kill you, Elizabeth, but I have to make you pay for leaving me. Did you really think that you could leave me for Lucky?"

"I didn't leave you for anybody. This hasn't anything to do with Lucky. I left you because you hit me, I couldn't take it any longer." Elizabeth said. Matthew hit her across the face. "Don't lie to me; I know that you love Lucky and not me. I'm not stupid. But you are never going to see Lucky ever again."

"What do you expect me to fall in love with you again, now that I'm stuck in this room." Elizabeth asked. Matthew laughed. "I'm not that stupid, I know you will never love me, but I couldn't let Lucky have my girl. You are mine forever." Matthew said, with a grin.

Elizabeth knew that had a temper, but she never thought that Matthew would kidnap her. Matthew then grinned at her. "I have a surprise for you, wait here, don't move, or wait you can't." he said, grinning as he walked out of the room

A few seconds later,

Matthew returned with Cameron. Elizabeth looked in horror, Matthew hadn't not only kidnapped her, but he kidnapped her son. She looked at Cameron with this scared look on her face.

"Why would you do this, Matthew?" Elizabeth asked. 

Matthew laughed. "I couldn't have Lucky have your son either, could I?"

Matthew let go of Cameron's hand, and Cameron run towards Elizabeth. He then started to cry. "Mommy… Mommy..."

"Cameron… its fine. Mommy's fine. I'm just playing a game." Elizabeth said, trying to calm Cameron down, as she was scared of what Matthew would do to him. She would die if anything happened to Cameron because she couldn't protect him.

Matthew then grabbed Cameron. "Shut up kid..."

"Don't talk to my son like that." Elizabeth yelled at Matthew. Matthew grabbed a damp cloth from his pocket, and put the cloth over Cameron's mouth.

"No… No," Elizabeth said, as she tried as hard as she could to get free from the chains. She had to save her son.

"Don't hurt my son because of me. He did nothing to you. Kill me, do whatever you want, but don't hurt Cameron." Elizabeth yelled furiously to Matthew, as he left the room with Cameron.

"Matthew… you come back here. Don't leave with my son…" Elizabeth yelled. Matthew walked back into the room. "Now Elizabeth I did you a favor letting you see your son, and what did you do. You shouted at me."

"You drugged my son. If I wasn't chained up like an animal, I would kill you with my bare hands. Nobody hurts my son and get away with it." Elizabeth yelled with angry in her voice.

"Now now, that's not how you speak to me." Matthew said, as he pulled a needle out of his pocket. "I'm going to have to make you pay for that," he said, as he injected the needle in her arm. He watched as she closed her eyes. "When I'm finished with you, you are going to wish that you never left me." he said, as he walked out of the room.

888

Lucky was pacing around the room, waiting for Mac, Emily and Nikolas to come. He wanted to be out there looking for Elizabeth and Cameron, but he needed to wait for them. Lucky touched the bump on his head. His head still ached from the hit on his head, the only thing he could think about was that Matthew hit him over the head, so he could kidnapped them. Lucky sighed. What type of cop am I, if I let someone hit me around the head, he thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Mac, some police officers, Nikolas and Emily were standing there. "What's wrong, bro?" he asked. "Why is Mac here?"

Lucky turned to Mac. "Cameron's room is right here," Lucky said, pointing at the door, "Elizabeth's room is next to the bathroom." Lucky told him.

Mac nodded, as he placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "We're going to find them." Lucky nodded. "I know we will." he said, as he walked over to the couch, Nikolas and Emily followed him.

"What's wrong, Lucky?" Nikolas asked, with this worried look on his face. 

Lucky looked down on the floor. "It's Elizabeth. Matthew kidnapped her and Cameron last night." Lucky said.

Nikolas and Emily both looked at Lucky with this shocked look on his face. Nikolas walked over to Lucky and put his arms around him. "I'm so sorry; we're going to find her and Cameron."

"I can't believe this," Emily said. "How did it happen?"

"How do you think it happened? I didn't protect her like I should have. I moved in here because I didn't want Matthew to hurt her ever again, and look what happen I let her and Cameron kidnap."

"Lucky, this is not your fault, you couldn't have stopped it." Nikolas replied. Lucky laughed slightly. "I'm a cop; I'm supposed to be able to protect people. You want to know how he got them by hitting me over the head. I was lying on the ground, while he just left with the woman that I love and Cameron who is like a son to me."

"Because he knew if he didn't hit you around the head, you would have done whatever you could do to save them; you wouldn't have let him leave with them without a fight,"

"I still didn't protect her." Lucky said with tears in his eyes. Nikolas grabbed a hold of him. "We'll find them."

Mac then comes up to them "I need to see you, Lucky"

Lucky looked at Mac. "Did you find something?" he asked. Mac just looked at Lucky and walked away. Lucky followed him into Elizabeth's room. "What did you find?"

Mac picked up the note that was on the floor. "I need to know if you touch this, Lucky."

Lucky looked at the note. "Of course I did."

Mac sighed. "You know that you shouldn't have touch that, you learnt that in police academy."

Lucky sighed. "I wasn't really thinking about being a cop, I think about Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I touched it, but we already know who took them."

"Yes I know that, Lucky, but it would have still being nice to have evidence to have us find where she is."

"The stupid note isn't going to tell us anything. Nothing here is going to help us find them." Lucky shouted. "So let leave here and go find some real evidence to where he is keeping them before it's too late."

"There is no way that I am letting you on this case, Spencer."

Lucky looked at Mac. "I'm going to look for them no matter, so I either do with the cops, or I do it on my own."

"Lucky, you are a police officer. I tell you what case you can do and what case you can't."

Lucky shake his head. "Not in this situation, this is about the woman that I loved and her child, who I love too. Would you let other police officers try and find Maxie or Georgie or Felicia if they were kidnapped?"

Lucky could tell by the look on Mac's face. "No you wouldn't, so don't expect me to."

Mac sighed. "Fine, you can work with the rest of the cops to find Elizabeth and her son, but if I think you need to get off the case,"

But Lucky didn't listen to anything else Mac had to say, he just walked out of the room, and walked up to Nikolas and Emily. "I'm going to go to the station."

Emily looked at Lucky. "Is there anything we can do?" Lucky shake his head. "No, Emily. Thanks for being here," Lucky said, as he hugged Emily. He then turned to Nikolas. "Thanks for being here too, Nik."

"That's what brothers are for." Nikolas said. "I'll keep my eye out for Matthew."

"I don't think he would be stupid enough to show his face." Lucky said. 

"Well you never know," Nikolas said. Lucky smiled. "You're right. I'll see you later," he said, as Nikolas and Emily walked out of the apartment. Mac then walked up to Lucky. "Okay, it's time to go to the station."

Lucky grabbed his jacket from the couch. I'm going to find the both of you if that is the last thing I do, he thought to himself.

"You're ready, Lucky,"

" Yes, Mac," Lucky said, as he grabbed the keys and left the apartment.

888

A few hours later,

Matthew walked into the room, and saw that Elizabeth was awake. "I see that you are awake now."

She looked at him with this angry look on her face. "Where's my son?"

Matthew shakes his head. "You don't get to see him anymore."

"What the hell did you do with my son? If you hurt him in anyway, I'm going to kill you." Elizabeth shouted. Matthew smiled. "I don't think that's going to happen, seeing that you are chained up to a wall, and you are never going to be able to escape. I let you see Cameron and what did you do, you misbehave. You aren't going to see him ever again. You hear me." Matthew said, as he walked up to Elizabeth, and started to untie her from the chains.

"Why are you untying me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know you ask too many questions." Matthew said, as he free her from the wall. Elizabeth then runs towards the door.

"You're not going to get out, it's locked." Matthew said, as he grabbed a hold of her and pushed her against the wall. He then put her hands behind her back, and handcuffed them.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He grabbed a piece of duct tape and put it over her mouth. "Will you just shut up?" he said.

He then grabbed the bag that was still on the bed, and opened it up, and pulled out some chains. He then walked up to Elizabeth, and put the chains around her waist a few times. He then walked back to the bed, and once again and pulled something out of the bag. He then kneeled down, and put the shackles around Elizabeth's ankles, and then connected the chain that was around her waist to the shackles.

He looked at the fear in her eyes. "I can't have you escaping. You're mine."

"One last thing before we can get going," he said, as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. "I can't have you seeing where we are going, can I? "he said, as he put the blindfold over her eyes.

"Now walk," he said. She tried walking as much as she could. "Now worry, I won't let you fall," he said, with a laugh, as he led her out of the room, and down a hallway.

Elizabeth stopped halfway down the hallway. "Move now." he said, as he pushed her, but she wouldn't move.

"Move." he said, pushing her. He then whispered in her ear. "You don't move, I'm going to kill Cameron right now, and I'll make you watch,"

As soon as Matthew said that, Elizabeth started to walk, she would risk her life for Cameron.

"That's a good girl," Matthew said. "I knew that would get you walking." he said, walking next to Elizabeth. "Okay, stop here," he said. He took the blindfold off on her. "Now sit down," he told her.

She was so afraid of what he was going to do to her, but she didn't care about that, as long as Cameron was safe, that's all that matters to her. She sat down in the chair. Matthew then untie her hands from the handcuffs, and then grabbed one of her hand, and duct tape it to the arm of the chair, and then did the same thing with her other arm.

He then grabbed the chains that he had left and wrapped them around the chair… Elizabeth tried to say something through the duct tape. Matthew took the duct tape off her mouth. "Did you say something?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Why are you using chains around the chair? There is no way that I'm going to escape. "

Matthew smiled. "This is not because I think you will escape." he said. "It's for when Luck sees you."

Then suddenly Matthew's partner and a few of Matthew's other people come around the corner with a video camera. "Are you ready, Matthew?"

"Yes we are ready, starting filming now," Matthew said.

Half an hour later,

"We are all finished now, Elizabeth. I know it has been a long day for you." Matthew said, as he was taking the chains off the chair and then he unties her hands from the duct tape. He then walked over to the table nearby to get the handcuffs when he turned around and saw that Elizabeth had got up from the chair and was walking as fast as she could away from Matthew.

Matthew run as fast as he could, and grabbed a hold of her, pushing her across the wall, he then grabbed his handcuffs and put them on her hands. He then turned to his partner, Jonathan. "I need you to take Elizabeth to you know what room?"

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Jonathan said. Matthew nodded his head. "She tried to escape; I have to make her pay for doing that. Don't I, Elizabeth?" he said, as he touched her face, and then put the blindfold over her eyes again. Jonathan walked up to Elizabeth and grabbed a hold of her, and put over his shoulder. Matthew looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be by very soon. I have to make you pay for what you did."

Matthew then turned to his other friend. "I need you to get this videotape to Lucky Spencer right now." Matthew said, handing his friend the tape. "Make sure that nobody knows who you are."

"Yes sir," the man said, as he walked away from Matthew. Matthew smiled to himself; everything was working out as he planned, even better than he thought.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Always Be There For You

Chapter 7

PG 13 or R for Violence

Matthew opened the door, and walked inside the room. He looked at Elizabeth who was strap to the exam table that was in the room. He walked up to her and smiled. "Oh Elizabeth, it's time to teach you a lesson."

"What are you going to do to me?" Elizabeth asked with this afraid look on her face.

"No asking questions remember, Elizabeth?" he said, as he pulled the duct tape out of her pocket and placed it over her mouth. He then put a blindfold over her eyes.

Matthew grabbed the chains that were on the table, and he started to hit her legs over and over again with the chains. He then went up to her chest, and did the same thing there too. This would teach her to run away from him. He then suddenly stopped, and took the duct tape and blindfold off. She looked at Matthew in horror. "You're sick. I don't know how I ever thought that I loved you." she said.

"You never loved me, and you know it," he said, as he touched her face. "Now you rest, you have been a lot today. "I'll be back to see you later on." he said, as he walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him.

Elizabeth was in a lot of pain, but she didn't care about herself, all she cared about was getting out of here, and finding Cameron. She knew that it wasn't going to be an easy job, but she had to keep Cameron safe from Matthew, if that is the last thing she would do. She would risk her life if he meant saving his.

8888

An hour later,

Lucky was looking through the files that that they had on Matthew, where he lives, his job, anything that they think that could help them find where he has taken Elizabeth and Cameron but so far they have had no luck.

"Lucky," said a voice. He looked up and saw Nikolas standing in front of him. "I just wanted to come by and seeing how you are doing."

"How do you think I'm doing, Nik?" Lucky said. Nikolas sighed. "I know how hard this is for, if anything happened to Emily, I don't know what I would do." he said, as he placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "We're going to find her, I know it."

Lucky nodded. "Of course we are." he said. Mac then comes up to Lucky and Nikolas. "Lucky, there is a package for you. We opened it, and it's a videotape."

"From Matthew?" Lucky asked.

Mac nodded. "I don't think you should watch this. You shouldn't do this to yourself. There is nothing on the video that can help us."

"I need to see it," Lucky said, as he looked at Mac. "There might be something in there, that we are missing, that is going to help us find them."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Lucky." Mac replied. Lucky looked at Mac. "I'm going to look at it, whether you want me to or not."

Mac sighed "Fine," he said. "We can go into the conference room and watch it there."

Nikolas looked at Lucky. "I'm coming with you."

"This is police business, Nik." Lucky responded. Nikolas looked at Lucky. "There is no way that I'm letting you see a video by yourself. I'm not taking no for an answer.

Lucky sighed. "Do whatever you want," he said, as he walked away from Nikolas and followed Mac towards the conference room, Nikolas followed Lucky too.

They all walked into the conference room, and Mac placed the video into the VCR and pressed play.

"_Well hello Lucky." Matthew said, with a grin on his face. "By now you know that I have your precious Elizabeth and her son. It was so easy to get to them, all it took was hitting you over the head, and you were out for hours. How does it feel to know that you are the reason that they got kidnapped?_

Nikolas placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "He's just trying to get you upset." he said, trying to reassure Lucky.

_You never going to see them ever again, you can try as hard as you want to find me, but you never will. She's mine forever. It's pretty funny to think that she loves you with all of her heart, but I'm the one that she is going to spend the rest of her live with. Pretty irony._

Matthew then step away and Elizabeth _then come into the screen. Matthew went up to Elizabeth. "Don't you want to say something to Lucky?" _

Lucky looked in horror of Elizabeth sitting in the chair, all tie up. This was his entire fault because he couldn't keep her safe.

_Elizabeth_ _looked at the screen with this scared look on her face. "Lucky, it's not your fault.. I don't blame you. He has Cameron too. I love you."_

Matthew then walked up to Elizabeth _and hit her across the face. "Don't you tell Lucky that you love him, you never going to see him again,."_

"Lucky will find me, I know," Elizabeth said. Matthew then grabbed a hold of her hair. " No." Elizabeth _screamed, and then everything went black._

Mac then turned the VCR off. He looked at Lucky. "Why don't you take a break for a few minutes" he said.

Lucky then suddenly collapsed, and Nikolas grabbed a hold of him. Mac walked up to Lucky.

"Lucky, wake up!" he yelled.

"Lucky, can you hear me? " Nikolas asked with this worried look on his face.

"I'm fine," Lucky said, as he stood up. Nikolas hugged his brother tightly. "You scared me there for a second."

Lucky looked at Nikolas. "I just fainted, it was nothing." he said. Mac then looked at Lucky. "I think you need to take the rest of the day off. We'll keep on looking and you can come back tomorrow."

Lucky shake his head. "I'm not going home until we find Elizabeth and Cameron." 

Mac looked at Lucky. "I know that they mean a lot to you, but you're not going to do any good for them if you aren't well."

"I just fainted because I saw the woman that I love being tie up and going through god knows what. She doesn't deserve this. It has nothing to do because I'm not well, I'm not going to faint again. I have to stay here and work on this. Or I can go and search by myself, but you wouldn't really want me to do that, would you, Mac?" he asked.

Mac sighed. "Fine, if you faint again. I want you to go home." Lucky nodded. "I'm not going to faint again." Lucky said, as he walked out of the conference room, Nikolas followed him. "Are you sure you are up to this. Maybe you should go home for a while."

"I'm not going home," Lucky yelled at Nikolas. "Now let me do my job," Lucky said, as he sat down on his chair.

Nikolas just sighed, as he walked away, he turned around and looked at Lucky, he knew that Lucky love Elizabeth so much, and that he would do anything for her, but he was so worried about his brother and how he was going to handle this all. Nikolas was going to be there for his brother as much as he would let him, he wasn't going to let him deal with this on his own.

8888

Elizabeth was walking as fast as she could down the hallway, she couldn't believe that one of Matthew's people, untie her from the exam table, and let her go, telling her to get away now as fast as she can. Elizabeth's whole body ached so bad from what Matthew did to her earlier, but she didn't care, all she cared about was finding Cameron, and getting them out of there as fast as she could.

But then suddenly she started to feel dizzy and then suddenly she collapsed onto the floor. Matthew then quietly walked up to her. "Oh Elizabeth, when will you learn?" he said, as he grabbed a hold of her, and took her back to her room.

Half an hour later,

Elizabeth woke up and saw that she was chained back to the wall, but this time she was standing up, where before she was sitting down. She then looked down and saw that she had the chains around her waist again, and shackles back on her ankles, but this time there was a chain over the shackles too.

"Why do I have the shackles back on?" she asked.

"Because you escape." Matthew said. "If you look down on your ankles, there is a special chain around the shackles, with a lock in them, and I only have the key to open it to free you. So if any one of my people decides to let you go, they can't."

Elizabeth then looked at Matthew with this scared look on her face. "Why didn't you send me to that room again? I escape from you." Elizabeth said. 

Matthew grinned. "I know it wasn't all your fault, Jack let you go, so I couldn't blame it all on you," Matthew said. "But like I said there is no way that you can escape. So you have nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth sighed. "Where's Cameron? What have you done with him?"

Matthew shakes his head. "Why are you always asking about him? I told you that you are never going to see him again."

"He's my son… don't you hurt him."

Matthew touched Elizabeth's face. "I don't know why you want to have him as your son. He's a bratty kid that cries all the time."

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that?" Elizabeth said.

"There isn't anything you can do about that, is there?" Matthew said, with a laugh. He then walked out of the room, and come back with some food on a tray. He walked up to Elizabeth. "I thought you might be hungry," he said.

"I got some soup and some juice." he said, as he fed her the soup. She wasn't sure if she could trust that he didn't drug her food, but why would want to do that, she was already chained to a wall, there was nowhere she was going and she was starving. So she ate the soup.

He then pours the juice down her throat. He smiled at her. "Well you have a long day today, I think you need to get some sleep," he said, as he placed the empty bowl and glass on the tray.

She looked at him with this mad look on her face. "How am I going to sleep when I'm not only chained to a wall, but I'm also standing, you trying sleeping like that?"

Matthew shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but that is the way it has to be. Now and always," he said, as he walked over to the light switch and turned the light off, and then walked out of the room.

8888

A few hours later,

Matthew was walking towards Elizabeth's room when he saw his partner. "Did you get rid of Jack?"

"Yes sir." Jonathan, Matthew's partner said. Matthew nodded. "I thought I could trust him, but I was wrong, but I can trust you right?"

"Of course you can trust me. I would never do what Jack did to you." Matthew's partner. Matthew placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. "That's good to know, Jonathan, I need someone that can trust. So do you know if Lucky received my gift?"

Jonathan grinned at Matthew. "He got it and looked at it. It seems like he collapsed after seeing it."

Matthew smiled at Jonathan with a smirk. "Exactly how I wanted it to go." Matthew said, as Jonathan walked away from him, and Matthew walked into the room, and saw that Elizabeth had her eyes closed. "Time to wake up." he said.

She looked at him, with this fear in her eyes. She never knew what he was going to do next, that scared her so much. He then walked up to her. "I got a surprise for you." he said, as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

He then held the phone against her face. "Hello?" she said, through the phone.

"Liz." Lucky said. She couldn't believe that she was hearing Lucky's voice. Matthew must be playing a trick on her, it couldn't really be him. "Is that really you?" she asked.

"It's me." Lucky said. "Where is he keeping you?"

"I don't know, Lucky. The room is like a cell." Elizabeth explained. "I lo…" but before she could say anymore Matthew grabbed the phone away from her.

"How did it feel to hear your precious Elizabeth's voice, because that is the last time you are ever going to hear from her? You're never going to find them. You can try, but you won't." Matthew laughed, as he hung up the phone.

Elizabeth looked at Matthew. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Because I can."

"You are twisted." Elizabeth said. He then touched her face. "But there is nothing you can do about it. You should be happy that I let you talk to Lucky as long as I did. Like I said, you are never going to hear his voice again. You should treasure that moment, because that's the only time, you're ever going to hear his voice; it was a one time deal. You should thank me."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think so. Why don't you just kill me because that is what you want to do?"

"Oh Elizabeth, how many times do I need to tell you, I don't want to kill you."

"No you want me to love you?" she said.

Matthew shakes his head. "I don't ever want that, Elizabeth. I just can't have you being with anybody else, and I have to make you pay for everything that you did to me. You lied to me, and told me that we have a future together, that you love me, and you want to be with me forever, but that was never true.

He then sat down on the stool. "I was going to ask you to marry me a few months ago, but I heard an interesting conversation with you and Emily. She asked you if you still loved Lucky, and you told her that you don't think you still love Lucky, but there is always a part in your heart for Lucky."

Elizabeth was about to say something when Matthew put his hand over her mouth. "Let me finish," he said.

"So when I first heard that, I was okay with it. I thought Lucky was your first love, that there will always be a connection between the two of you. But then one day I come home and Lucky was there playing with Cameron and you were smiling and laughing with him. You have your hand around him, like you were together. You didn't care about me, you never did."

"So that is when you decide to start drinking and start to hit me?" Elizabeth said.

"You deserve it. I loved you, with all my heart but after that day, I realize that your heart would always be with Lucky. I couldn't have that, and then when you told me that you were leaving me, well that was just it. I had to make you pay for everything that you did to me."

"This is not you, Matthew. You are a great person, you are an amazing lawyer, you don't want to be doing this. Just let me go, and I'll say that you didn't know what you were doing, and that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Matthew laughed, as he touched her face. "Don't try and make out that you love me, I know you don't, and you are never going to leave."

"So what you are going to keep me here forever." Elizabeth said.

Matthew shakes his head. "Of course not, this is just your temporary home until your permanent home is ready." Matthew said with a grin." I made it especially for you, Elizabeth."

"Matthew! Don't do this. Turn yourself in." Elizabeth pleaded with him. She looked at him. "I remember the first time I meet you, you were so sweet to me."

"Stop it right now, Elizabeth; I don't want you to pretend that you love me, because you don't. I know you never will. So stop trying to get me to let you go because that isn't happening, not now or ever. This wouldn't be happening if you didn't leave me, but you had to leave me." he said.

"You're been planning this since the day that you left the apartment?" she asked. Matthew nodded. "Well someone had to make you pay."

"Why Cameron then?" she asked. Matthew smiled. "Because I can."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Matthew, but this is just sick," she said. Matthew grabbed the chain that was on the table and hit her feet over and over again with the chains. "Don't you talk to me, like that?" he yelled. He then touched her face. "I think you need to be taught a lesson," he said, as he pulled out the needle.

She looked at him horror. "Don't, Matthew."

He put the needle into her arm, and then suddenly she started to close her eyes. He then touched her face. "Wait until you see what I have planned for you. You're going to love your new home." he said, as he turned the lights off and walked out of the room.

8888

Lucky was sitting outside on the steps of the police station when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Audrey standing in front of him. He stood up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Audrey looked at Lucky. "I can't believe this is happening to Elizabeth and Cameron."

Lucky looked at Audrey. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I should have protected them better."

Audrey sat down on the steps and Lucky sat down next to her. She turned to Lucky. "You didn't nothing wrong, I know that you protect them as best as you could, I know how much you love them, and that you would do anything for him. You were there for Elizabeth during the hardest time in her life, that's why when Elizabeth told me that you move in with her, I knew that she was going to be safe."

"But she wasn't."

Audrey looked at Lucky. "It was nothing that you could have done to stop it. Matthew wanted to do this; I don't think he would let you stop him from doing it."

"But we will never know that." Lucky said, looking down on the ground. "I love Elizabeth more than life itself, if I could trade places with her, I would."

Audrey smiled slightly. "I always knew that the two of you would find your way back to each other. You are her true love, and nothing can destroy that."

Lucky nodded. "I would do whatever I have to, to find Elizabeth and Cameron; I wouldn't stop until they are safely home."

"I know," Audrey said, as she hugged Lucky. She then looked at Lucky. "It looks like you need to go home."

Lucky shake his head. "I'm not going home until they are safely back home."

Audrey smiled. "I thought you would say, "she said, as she walked over to where her bag was and pulled something out of it.

"Here's something to eat. I thought you might be hungry."

Lucky smiled. "Thanks," he said. Audrey nodded. "It's no problem. Well I have to get to the hospital now; it's the only thing that can keep me from going crazy thinking of Elizabeth and Cameron. You'll call me if you find out any news."

"Of course." Lucky said, as he waved goodbye to Audrey as she walked away.

He sat on the steps, and put his hands on his face, and started to cry, everything was flashing back to him that happened today, seeing the video, and hearing her voice on the phone.

He loves her with all of his heart, and he wasn't going to stop until he found the both of them, and that was a promise.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Always Be There For You

Chapter 8

A few days later,

Lucky walked into Elizabeth's apartment, there still was yellow crime scene tape around Cameron's and Elizabeth's bedroom doors. Lucky rip the tape off, and throw it in the trash can. He couldn't believe that it has been only three days since Elizabeth and Cameron have been missing, it seems like years.

He flashed back to the night of the kidnapping before Elizabeth went to bed, and the kiss that they shared, and how she wanted to do more than that, and he stopped it. They were so happy that night. They were going to be like that again, he's going to find her and Cameron and they were going to be a family, just the three of them. He'll never let Elizabeth or Cameron out of his sight ever again. 

He then walked over to the closet that was open, he didn't remember that being open last time he was here, but he hasn't been here for two days. It must have been one of the police officers that were here yesterday since looking for clues here.

Lucky went to shut the closet down when he saw something he couldn't believe was there. "Oh my." he said, as he grabbed the painting that was on the floor. It was a painting of the boxcar. He didn't even know that Elizabeth still painted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Lucky walked over and opened the door. "Nikolas and Emily, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"When we come to see you at the police station and you weren't there, I knew that you would be here. Do you really think this is good for you being here?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

Emily looked at Lucky. "This is only going to upset you more, this is where everything happened. You shouldn't be here."

"This might be where it all happened. But this is also the place where Elizabeth and I kissed again. Where I slept all night in a rocking chair holding Cameron in my arms. It might have bad memories, but it also has really great memories." Lucky said.

Emily nodded. "I understand that, we are just worried about you. We know how hard this is for you." she said, hugging Lucky. "We don't want you to dealing with this on your own, we're here for you."

Lucky glanced at Emily. "You don't think we are going to find them, do you?" Lucky yelled. "I can hear in your voice"

Emily shakes her head. "Of course we are going to find them, Lucky. But you are exhausted; you haven't slept for three days. This isn't going to do Elizabeth any good if you are going to collapsed."

Lucky sighed. "I'm fine. I'm not going to sleep until I find them. You hear me." he said as he sat down on the couch. Emily and Nikolas sat down on the couch.

"You found Elizabeth's painting?" Emily said. Lucky nodded. "I didn't know that she still painted"

Emily smiled. "When Matthew and her were having problems, that was the only thing that keep her going." Elizabeth then grinned at Lucky. "Do you see what she painted?"

Lucky nodded.

"You were everything to her when you were teenagers, and you still are." Lucky looked at Emily. "I know. Before the kidnapping happened, Elizabeth and I talked about how we felt about each other. She knows that I love her and I know that she loves me."

"So that kiss you were talking about was after you admitting how you feel about each other?" Nikolas asked.

Lucky nodded." It was." Lucky then turned to Nikolas. "I should have listened to you and told her how I felt about her before."

"So it wasn't you that told her the truth, she told you first." Emily said. Lucky nodded. "She blurted it out, I don't think she was going to tell me, but it happened, I'm so glad for that. When I find Elizabeth, I'm going to make sure that I never lose her ever again. I love her too much," he said.

Nikolas and Emily then stood up. "How about we take you out for dinner?" Nikolas said.

Lucky shake his head. "I need to get back to the station and try and find some clues about where they are."

"You need to eat. How about we go to Kelly's and get you take out, so you can take it back with you to the station." Emily replied. Lucky smiled. "We can do that." Lucky said, as he and they all headed out of the apartment.

88888

Matthew was about to walk into Elizabeth's room when Jonathan walked up to him. "What are we going to do about the kid? Is he coming with you to Elizabeth's new home?"

"No way." Matthew said. "I made the home especially for Elizabeth; I'm not having her bratty son. Elizabeth's mine forever."

"Why did you take her son if you aren't going to do anything with him. "Jonathan said.

Matthew laughed. "Because I wanted to torment her with the fact that I have her son and I can do anything to him. The power I have. But now that we are leaving, I'm saying goodbye to her son. You can do whatever you want with him, kill him, I don't care. Just get rid of the kid, but wait until we are gone." Matthew replied. Jonathan nodded. "Yes sir." he said, as he walked away.

Matthew then walked into the room with a big smile on his face. "Today's the big day, Elizabeth; we are leaving here to go to your real home."

"You're not going to get away with this."

Matthew smiled, as he walked up to her and touched her face. "But I already am."

He then pulled out a needle.

"No…" Elizabeth screamed. Matthew looked at Elizabeth. "Shh," he said, as he touched her face. "If you fight it, it's going to be harder for you." he said, as he injected the needle in her arm. He watched as she started to close her eyes. "That's right, Elizabeth." he said. "Go to sleep."

He then unties her from the wall, and grabbed a hold of her and then whispered into her ear. "I'm taking you to your new home. Where you're going to be forever. You're going to love it," he said, with a smirk, as he walked out of the room.

888

Lucky and his partner was working at his desk when Mac come up to him. "Lucky, this is Michelle Hunter; she is work as a legal secretary with Matthew at his law firm. She wants to talk to about Matthew. I thought you would want to talk to her about it."

Lucky nodded. "I do." he said, as he leaded Michelle to the interrogation room.

"Have a seat, "Lucky said, as they got into the room. " So how long have you known Matthew?" Lucky asked.

"I've worked at his law firm for the last two years." Michelle said. "He was always a loner, and" Michelle stopped for a moment. Lucky could see that she was scared. "You have nothing to be scared of. Just tell me everything."

"One night I stay late, and I heard him on the phone, explaining how this woman hurt him and she was going to pay for it.

Michelle then looked at Lucky. "He saw that I heard everything and he threaten my life, he said that if I said anything to anybody that he would kill me."

"How did you know that this woman he was talking about is Elizabeth?" Lucky questioned. Michelle then took something out of her bag. "I found these when I was filing something for him."

Michelle handed Lucky the pictures. They were pictures of Elizabeth, way before Elizabeth dated Matthew."

"Thank you." Lucky said, as he shook hands with Michelle. "You have helped me a lot." Michelle looked at Lucky. "You love her, don't you?"

Lucky looked at Michelle. "What are you talking about?"

"The woman that is missing, you love her; I can see it in your eyes." Michelle explained. Lucky just smiled at Michelle. "Thank for coming in, if you think of anything else, here's my card, give me a call." Lucky said, as he handed her his card, and then both walked out of the room. Michelle turned to Lucky. "I hope you find her soon."

"Thanks," Lucky said, as he walked back to his desk. His partner for this case looked at him. "Did you find anything that can help us?"

"Well it looks like Matthew was obsessed with her before they even meet each other. "Lucky said. His partner looked at Lucky. "That doesn't tell us anything."

"No it doesn't, it just tells me that Matthew is a sicker freak than I thought. I thought he was making her pay for leaving him, not it looks he has been obsessed with her seeing the first time he saw her. We need to find her and Cameron now!"

"But there is no evidence that can help us find them?"

"That's not true," said a voice. They saw a man all beaten up. "Who are you?" Lucky asked.

"My name's Jack, I work with Matthew to kidnapped Elizabeth and Cameron, I know where they are." Lucky wasn't sure if this guy was telling the truth, but he didn't care; if it was going help find Elizabeth and Cameron that is all that matters. "Okay tell me everything you know"

A few hours later,

Elizabeth started to wake up, and realize that she wasn't in that room anymore; she was in a back of a van. She was still tied up though. She was so afraid for her life, but she was more afraid for Cameron because he wasn't here with her. Where was he? Had Matthew killed her son? _No she couldn't think like that_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly the van stopped, and the doors opened. Matthew saw that Elizabeth was awake. "Come on, Elizabeth, it's time to go."

"No," Elizabeth screamed, as she wouldn't move. Matthew then climbed into the van and grabbed her feet and dragged her out of the van. "You're coming with me." he said, as he lay her on the ground, and started punching her in the stomach. "You do want I say. You hear me, Liz. Now stand up and start walking." Elizabeth just lay there.

"Stand up, or I'll hit you again, and this is time I'm won't go easy on you." Elizabeth knew he was telling the truth, so she stood up and started to walk. 

"Where's Cameron?" she screamed. Matthew shakes his head. "You're never going to see that little boy again." he said. "You're never going to see anybody in this town ever again." Matthew said, with a laugh, as they turned the corner, and there stood an airplane.

Matthew smiled at Elizabeth. "There's our ride to your new home." He looked at Elizabeth's shocked face.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I own my own plane. Don't you wish that you stay with me now? I'm rich, Elizabeth. I know I never say anything, but that is because I didn't want you to date me because of my money."

"I don't care about money." Elizabeth said. "You can't do this to me; Lucky's going to find me." 

Matthew laughed in her face. "He will never find you." Elizabeth screamed. "Someone help me.. Help." Matthew put his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "You make another sound, I'm going to find Lucky and make you watch. Then I'm going to kill Cameron if I haven't already done that already. So when I move my hand from your mouth, you are going to be quiet. You hear me."

Elizabeth nodded. Matthew smiled at her. "That's a good girl," he said, as he walked her towards the plane and helped her up the stairs.

He then grabbed a hold of her and placed her on the chair. He then grabbed the chains that were on the table, and he wrapped the chair around with chains.

"Why are you doing that?" Elizabeth asked. "There is no way I'm going to escape. We are in a plane, I have chains around my waist, shackles on my ankles and I have handcuffs on my hands. Where I am going to get with that?"

Matthew smiled. "I know that. But you were misbehaving in the van when you wouldn't come out, so I have to make sure that you learn your lesson, I can't have you do that."

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

Matthew shakes his head. "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise." he said, as he walked up to her and touched her face. "You will find out soon enough. You should enjoy the ride there."

"Enjoy the ride?" Elizabeth said, with this laugh. "I'm tied up; I'm not really enjoying myself."

Matthew walked over to the couch and put his seatbelt on. "Whose fault is that? You have to leave me, Elizabeth. You know from the first time I saw you in the garden I knew that you were the woman for me, I would do anything to get you."

"We meet a coffee shop." Elizabeth said, looking at him with this afraid look on her face. "You were stalking me a long time before we meet didn't you?"

"I did, Liz. You were the most beautiful thing that I saw. I was on my lunch break; there you were just sitting in the garden near my law firm, with Cameron in your arms. You were everything that I wanted in a woman; I was going to make you mine. And then when I saw you in the coffee shop and you talked to me and flirted with me, I thought wow she really liked me, but you never really liked me, you were just using me, because you couldn't be with Lucky."

"I wasn't using you, Matthew; I really did like you then." Elizabeth said. "So did you plan the kidnapping since the first time you saw me."

Matthew nodded. "I did, but when you and I started dating, I stopped planning it, because I got what I wanted you to love me."

"Is that what you still want?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I want you to pay for breaking my heart. Maybe one day I will want you to love me again, but right now, I just want you to pay."

Elizabeth sighed. "And to think I thought you were a nice guy, I was definitely wrong there." Matthew laughed. "You're the one that made me do this."

"You were going to kidnapped me before you ever knew me so you can't blame that on me." Elizabeth yelled. "Don't blame this one me one bit. You're the freak. When Lucky finds you, you are going to wish that you are dead. I'll kill you myself if I wasn't tied up. You deserve to go to hell,"

Matthew grinned. "You know that doesn't sound like the sweet Elizabeth that I know." 

Elizabeth grinned. "I can be a bitch when I want to be one, I use to be one a long time ago before..." but she stopped herself.

"Before you were raped." Matthew replied. Elizabeth looked at Matthew with this terrified look on her face.

"Yes Elizabeth, I know everything about you. I research you. I know everything little things about you. There is nothing I don't know about you."

" You're sick." Elizabeth yelled. Matthew smiled. "I'm not sick. I just have to make you pay for breaking my heart. I know it's not the first heart that you broke, I know that for sure… remember Ric Lasing, Zander Smith and god knows who else."

"You should get your facts straight; Zander and I were never together."

"No, but you did far worse, you try to get him to sign over his rights to his child, that is like breaking his heart."

"If you knew about me and Ric, you would have found out that he was his fault that we broke up because of what he did, nothing that I did."

"Yes, but you should have realize that everything he did was for you, you could have work it out if you try."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "You don't know anything."

"Yes I do." Matthew said, with a grin. "Like I know that you are never going to see Port Charles ever again."

Elizabeth sighed. "You can't keep me forever."

"I can and I will." Matthew said. "Now enjoy the flight, it's going to be a long one."

Lucky and his partner had just come back from the place that one of Matthew's men said that Elizabeth and Cameron were. But of course he lied because they weren't there. Lucky sighed. He knew that he shouldn't have listen to this guy, but he was hoping that the guy was telling the truth, but he wasn't.

Mac came up to Lucky. "I've been trying to call you." Lucky looked at Mac. "Is there some news? Have you found Elizabeth and Cameron?"

Mac looked at Lucky. "I just got a call from the hospital; the paramedics just brought a little boy in. Lucky, it's Cameron."

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Always Be There For You

Chapter 9

Rating: R for violence

Author's Note: Sorry it is such a long chapter, once I started, I couldn't stop.

Lucky looked at Mac, as he told him that they had found Cameron.

"Is he..." Lucky didn't even want to know the answer, he was too afraid.

"No, Cameron's alive, Lucky." Mac said, as he put his arm on Lucky's shoulder. " I should have said that first of all, I'm sorry."

Lucky took a deep breath when he realizes that Cameron was alive. "Where did you find him, and how's Cameron?" Lucky asked with this scared look on his face. Mac looked at him with this sad look on his face. "We found him in an alleyway near a dumpster. The paramedics first thought that someone abandoned their son, but when they looked at Cameron more carefully, they remember seeing Cameron's face on the news. There are police officers looking to see if there is any evidence there that could help us. The hospital wouldn't tell me much, but they said that it wasn't good."

Lucky looked down on the ground. He couldn't lose Cameron, he just couldn't.

Mac looked at Lucky. "I think you should just go to the hospital. I want you off this case now!"

"Like hell I will.. Matthew still has Elizabeth and he hurt a innocent little boy, there is no way I'm going to be off this case. I'm going to find this bastard and make him pay. Without or without the police."

Mac sighed. "I hate this case as much as you do, but this is getting too personal for you."

Lucky sighed. "Too personal, when hasn't this case been personal… he kidnapped the woman that I love… you can't get anymore personal than that. I can't talk about this right now, Mac. I need to be with Cameron." Lucky said. Mac looked at Lucky. "I'm driving you to the hospital."

Lucky shake his head. "I don't need anybody driving me, I'll be fine."

Mac looked at Lucky. "You're not going to be fine, how Elizabeth is going to feel if you are dead because you were driving out of control. Let me take you to the hospital."

Lucky smiled slightly at Mac. "So am I'm going to be able to stay on the case?" Mac looked at Lucky, as they were walking out of the station. "You can, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Lucky nodded, as they headed out of the police station.

As they walked into the hospital, all Lucky could think about was what Cameron and Elizabeth had to go through. A tear fall down his cheek, he loves the two of them so much, if anything happened to them because he couldn't keep them safe, he doesn't know what he would do.

"Lucky," Mac said. "We're here." he said. Lucky looked up and saw that they were at Cameron's room. Lucky wiped away the tears away from his cheeks; he didn't want Cameron to see that he was upset. Bobbie walked out of the room. "Can I see Cameron?" was the first thing that Lucky asked.

Bobbie looked at Lucky. "The doctor needs to talk about Cameron, but we need to wait until Audrey is here."

"I just need to know what happened to Cameron, is he going to be okay?" he asked. Bobbie looked at Lucky and smiled slightly. "I know that you love Cameron, but you aren't his family."

"Yes he is." Audrey said, coming down the hallway. "You can tell Lucky what you are going to tell me."

The doctor walked out of the room. "Your grandson is doing pretty well considering what he has been through. We were worried when he first arrived here, he had a weak pulse, we weren't sure that he was going to make it."

"But he is, isn't he?" Lucky asked, with this worried look on his face. The doctor looked at both Lucky and Audrey. "He was beaten pretty badly… it looks like he has a broken arm, but we are going to take him up to x-ray to check it out. There was traces of drugs in his system as well, but it was only a tiny amount but for a little child that can be fatal."

"So what are you going to do about that?"

"We are going to try as best as we can to take it all out of his system, it is a waiting game, " the doctor said, as he went back to the room. Lucky put his arms around Audrey. "I'm so sorry about this. I never wanted Cameron to get hurt. If only I could have find him sooner." Lucky said, as he started to walk away.

Audrey looked at Lucky. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I just thought that you wouldn't want me here, seeing as I'm the reason that your grand-grandson is in the hospital.. I'm not a good cop as I thought I was."

Audrey put her hand on Lucky's shoulder. "None of this is your fault; I know you are doing everything that you can to find Elizabeth. Cameron needs you right now. I know how much you love that little boy and how much he loves you. His mommy not here right now, he needs you, as much as I'm sure you need him. Go be with him."

"What about you?" Lucky asked.

Audrey smiled slightly. "I'll come by and see Cameron in a few minutes. Take your time." Audrey said, as she put her arms around Lucky. "My granddaughter and my great grandson are really lucky to have you." she said, as she walked away.

Mac looked at Lucky. "I'll leave you with be with Cameron." Lucky turned to Mac. "Call me if there is any news on Elizabeth."

"I will." Mac said, as he walked away. Lucky watched through the window, as the doctor was checking Cameron out, he then walked out of the room. "You can see your son for a few minutes and then we are going to be taking him up to have an x-ray."

Lucky nodded, as he walked into the room, he sighed, as he saw how bruised Cameron was, he couldn't believe that Matthew would put a little boy through this, it was bad enough that he was hurting Elizabeth, but to hurt an innocent little boy that is just twisted. Lucky sat down on the chair next to Cameron. "Hey buddy." he said, as he touched his forehead.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this." Lucky said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Cameron then started to wake up. Lucky grabbed Cameron's hand. "Mommy." Cameron said, as he started to cry.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Mommy is away right now, but I'm going to find her, and then we are going to be a big family. We can do everything. We can go to the Zoo, and see all the different animals. Maybe see some bears." Lucky said, as he made a bear noise.

Cameron then started to giggle. "Lucky smiled at Cameron. " I'm so happy that you are so young that you don't know what you went through. You just think that you went on a trip, don't you Cam?"

"You know Cameron, if only I told your mommy how I felt about her when we first kissed that night at Haunted Star, none of this would be happening. You don't know we might even be married by now, living all together, as one big happy family."

Lucky then moved closer to Cameron. "I love your mommy since I was a teenager, and then things happened, but now we are back together, and I'm never going to let her again ever again, I love her too much. I love you too Cam." Lucky said, as he kissed Cameron's forehead.

Lucky walked over to the table that had toys on there. He grabbed a stuffed animal, and brought it over to Cameron.

"What noise does a cow make?" Lucky asked

. Cameron looked at him and started to giggle. "Moo Moo." Lucky said.

There was a knock at the door. Lucky turned around and saw a woman and man standing in front of the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you while you are with your son, but we heard that you are working on the case of the kidnapped woman and her child." the person said.

"And why would you want to know?" Lucky asked, with this annoyed look on his face. "If you are reporters, I'm not talking."

The woman smiled. "We are not reporters. I'm Isabella Thomas and this is my partner, Jeff Clark, we are FBI Agents. We need to talk to you about the case."

Lucky looked at Cameron, lying on the bed. "Not right now, "Lucky said, as he walked over to Cameron. " I can't leave him alone." Lucky saw that Cameron was closing his eyes. "That's right, Cam. You get your rest. You have been through a lot. You are a brave boy, just like your mommy." he said, as he kissed his forehead.

Isabella walked up to Lucky. "Is this her son?" she asked. Lucky nodded. "They found him in an alleyway, but Elizabeth wasn't found there though."

"Are you involved with the kidnapping victim?" Jeff asked. Lucky looked at the man. "Why does that matter?"

"Because I'm not having you mess up my investigation because you are too involved in this." Jeff replied.

"Why is the FBI involved in this anyhow?" Lucky asked.

"Because there is more to this than you know. So you let us do our jobs and find your girlfriend" Jeff said. Isabella looked at her partner, he was never polite to people, but he always did his job. "How about you go to the site where they find her son and see if they have found any evidence."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Isabella?"

Isabella smiled slightly. "Yes I am… and remember I get to tell you what to do."

"Who said that?" Jeff asked. Isabella just smiled. "Just do it, please. I know you would rather be out there finding evidence than talking to Mr. Spencer."

Jeff nodded. "I'll phone if I find any evidence" he said, as he walked out of the room. Isabella turned to Lucky. "I'm sorry about my partner, sometimes he doesn't know how to act around people, especially when it deals with kidnapping, and especially this guy."

Lucky looked at Isabella with this confused look on his face. "There is a lot you aren't telling me."

Isabella nodded. Lucky looked at Cameron. "I just don't want to leave him alone." The doctor then walked into the room. "We are going to take him to x-ray now." Lucky saw that Cameron was sleeping now. He turned to the doctor. "It's not going to hurt him having a X- ray now. Do you need me to be there with him?"

The doctor smiled slightly. "I know you care about your son, but we have done many x- rays before on little kids, he's going to be fine. And it looks like he is going to sleep right through it. So you have nothing to worry about it.

Lucky then hugged Cameron. "It's going to be okay, you are a big boy, and I'll be here when you come out." Lucky said, as he waved goodbye to Cameron, as they wheeled him away.

Lucky then turned to Isabella. "Agent Thomas tell me everything you know."

"First don't call me that, my name's Isabella." she said. Lucky nodded, as they walked outside the room, and sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.

Isabella looked at Lucky. "We have been following Matthew, for the last 4 years."

"4 years?" Lucky said. "How didn't I know this when I was searching information about Matthew."

Isabella sighed. " That because he is never been caught, but we know that he has kidnapped 10 woman in the last 4 years, then suddenly a year ago, he just stopped."

"How do you know that he kidnapped these women?" Lucky asked.

Isabella sighed. "Because he does the same thing every time…"

"He taunted you with a videotape doesn't he?" Lucky asked.

Isabella looked at Lucky. "I'm guessing that he has already done that already."

Lucky nodded, as he shakes his head. "I thought that he kidnapped Elizabeth because she left him, and he wanted to pay her back for it."

"I do think that is why he is doing this, because every woman that has gone missing has dated him or he at least asks this woman out."

"Have you found any of these women yet?" Lucky asked, with this afraid look on his face. Isabella shakes her head. "No, not alive or dead."

Isabella then realizes what she just said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Lucky nodded. "It's okay, I understand. " Lucky then looked down on the ground. "So he didn't kidnap any woman for the past year, because he first stalked Elizabeth and then dated her, so he didn't feel the need to kidnap any woman. Then when she left him… he had to make her pay."

"If only I had stopped him for getting her." Lucky responded. Isabella looked at the sadness in Lucky's eyes. "You couldn't have stopped him."

"Yes I could, if I hadn't got hit over the head, I could have stopped him from getting her."

Isabella looked at Lucky. "You really couldn't stop him. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can see that you are blaming yourself. The first kidnapping victim was the sister of my partner, Jeff. He was staying at his sister's house, because she was afraid of Matthew because she had just left him and he had threatened her life.

Isabella looked at Lucky. "I'm guessing that is what happened to your friend."

Lucky nodded.

"So he was staying in the guest bedroom, and he heard a noise one night, so he went into the bedroom, and saw Matthew drugging his sister, Jeff runs towards Matthew and struggles with him to let his sister go, but then Matthew drugs Jeff.." Isbella stopped for a moment.

"You don't need to talk about this." Lucky replied

Isabella begins again. "This is hard for me… because Jeff is my best friend. The drug that Matthew gives him paralyzed him so he couldn't move but he was still awake, so he saw Matthew taking his sister away, and he knew that there wasn't anything he could to stop him."

Lucky sighed. "This sick freak needs to be stop. I'm so sorry that Jeff had to see his sister getting kidnapped. So how this was 4 years ago?"

Isabella nodded. "We have been chasing after him ever since. We have gotten so close yet; Matthew is always a step ahead of us. We don't know where he takes his kidnapping victims, but we think it is far away."

"But you have no proof."

Isabella nodded. "That's right. When we heard on the news that Matthew had strike again, but this time he had taken a little boy, we just couldn't believe it but we think that Matthew took the little boy to taunt..."

"Elizabeth, that's her name." Lucky said, as he looked at Isabella with a slight smile, when he thought of Elizabeth.

Isabella nodded. "Sorry, I forgot the name. We think that he has a warehouse where he keeps his victim in every town. He never picks two victims in one town. I think because he knows if he stays in a town too long, he will get caught."

Isabella looked at Lucky and saw that there were tears fall down in his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I ramble on, I should have known this would be hard for you. Jeff tells me I ramble on all the time, and that I scare people by doing that."

Lucky smiled slightly. "It's fine. I need to know this information so I can find Elizabeth. Your partner says that I'm going to mess up this investigation because it's too personal for me, but I think it is as personal for him as it is for me."

"That's my partner for you." Isabella said. "Well I'm going to go to the station and look over the files that you have on Matthew. He has been in this town the longest, so there is more chance that he makes a mistake here."

"Let's hope so." Lucky said, as he walked into Cameron's room to wait for him to come back from his x-ray. Isabella then walked up to the window and saw him sitting down on the chair. She hates this part of her job, dealing with the family of the kidnapping victims, she just hopes and prays that they can find Matthew and make him pay for hurting all of these people and their families.

88888

Matthew was talking on his cell phone. "Elizabeth and I are nearly here? What do you want? It better be important."

"Your secretary from your law firm was at the police station earlier today."

"Why doesn't that matter to me?" Matthew asked, as the plane started to land.

"Because she was talking to Officer Spencer. Why would she be talking to Officer Spencer? Let me think Matthew, she has evidence against you. Do you want me to do what we talked about?"

"Yes," Matthew said, as he hanged up the phone. Elizabeth looked at Matthew. "Who were you talking to?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Matthew said, as he smiled at Elizabeth. "Now wasn't that a nice ride."

"Like hell it was." Elizabeth said. Matthew then walked away and come back a few minutes later. "The pilot said that it is okay for us to leave the plane." Matthew said, as he unties Elizabeth from the chair. He then grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"Help me." she screamed, as he walked down the stairs of the plane.

"Nobody is going to hear you." he yelled. He then throws her into the van and then climbed inside the van and grabbed her hand and handcuffed her to the pole in the car.

"It's not a long drive." Matthew said. "And then you are going to finally see your new home," he said, as he grinned to himself, as he climbed out of the van and closed the door behind him.

She sighed to herself, how could she get herself out of this now?

Half an hour later,

The van stopped and Matthew opened the door. "Home sweet home." Matthew said, as he climbed onto the van and took the handcuff off Elizabeth's hand. She then started to walk out of the van.

"No, Elizabeth." Matthew said, as he shakes his head. "You have to wait for me before you can see your new place." he said, as he grabbed her hands tightly and put them behind her back and put the handcuffs on. He then grabbed her and took her out of the van, he closed the door, and told Elizabeth to start walking, as they turned the corner, there stood a mansion.

"There's your new home." Matthew said with a grin. "Wait until you see where you are staying." he said, as they started to walk towards the mansion, and then got to the mansion and Matthew opened the door. He then smiled at Elizabeth. "Isn't this fun… are you wondering what your place is going to look like?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything to Matthew.

"I said something to you, talk to me," he said, as he hit her across the face.

"I don't care what the place looks like, because you can't keep me here." Elizabeth said. Matthew laughed. "This is going to be your place forever, you're never going to escape."  
They then walked down a hallway and Matthew opened a door, and there were some stairs.

"Be careful, Elizabeth. Don't want you hurting yourself on your first day in your new place," he said, as they walked down the stairs, when they got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a long hallway. Elizabeth was afraid of what he was going to do to her, but there was nothing she could do about it now, she didn't even know where she was anymore.

They walked for a few minutes and then got to another door. "How many doors do you have?"

"That's for me to know." Matthew said, as he looked at Elizabeth with this grin. "But don't worry, we are nearly there." he said.

He then stopped for a moment, and took the handcuffs off her hands and then the chains that were on her body and last but not least he took the shackles off her feet.

He then put a blindfold out of his pocket, and put it over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"I need to put your new uniform on; I can't have you seeing it yet. It would spoil the surprise." he said.

"Matthew," one of his men said when they handed him what Elizabeth would be wearing. Matthew then turned to the man. "Hold her hands while I put her uniform on." The man nodded, as he put Elizabeth's hands over her head, and held onto them tightly.

Elizabeth felt so disgust as Matthew was taking her clothes off, she tried to move, and get away, but every time she did, Matthew hit her, there was no way she was getting out of here anytime soon.  
A few seconds later,

"Move her hands now." Matthew told the man, as he put her hands through the uniform, and then zippered her up.

"Okay, I think she is already to go to her new home." Matthew said. The man nodded, and walked away.

Matthew then opened the door, and took her into the room; he then took the blindfold off, and turned to Elizabeth with a smile. ". "Welcome to Matthew's Penitentiary."

Elizabeth couldn't believe this, Matthew had build his own jail, and she looked down and saw that she was wearing an orange jumpsuit like real prisoners do.

"You are twisted..." Elizabeth yelled.

Matthew then grinned at Elizabeth. "Don't you like your new home?" he said,

"So what am I going to your jail for?" Elizabeth asked with this fear in her eyes. She was scared of what he was going to do now.

Matthew smiled. "I was just about to get to that. One count of breaking my heart and leaving me. You get a life sentence for that."."

"Why are you doing this? " Elizabeth yelled.

He grinned at her. "I just want to make you pay, I have my ways to make you pay, I haven't even started." he said, with a grin.

"Didn't you even notice that your uniform has your name on it, Elizabeth. I made it especially for you."

He then grabbed the handcuffs that were on the table, and handcuff her hands. "Can't have you escaping, as I take you to your cell, can I?" he asked. She looked at him in fear. " You can't do this. This is sick. You are going to pay,"

"I'm not going to pay for this, I'm actually doing people a favor. You can't do this to people, you can't pretend that you love them, and then just let them go when you are finished with them. Like you did to me."

As they approached where the cells were. Suddenly Elizabeth realizes that Matthew was more twisted than she thought he was. There was a woman in each cell, she then started to run as fast she could.

Matthew run after Elizabeth and grabbed a hold of her, and put her over her shoulder. "Let me go…" she screamed, even though she knew that there was no one that could hear her.

"Oh Elizabeth, when will you learn you are never leaving here, just like none of your inmates are leaving either," he said, as he walked down to the last cell, there was one empty one, she was wondering who he planned on hurting next.

He then opened the cell and throws her on the bed, and then he handcuffed her hand to the bar on the cell. He shakes his head. "I didn't have to do this to anyone else, but you are not being good today, Elizabeth, are you?"

"I made this whole place special for you, I didn't like the old place where the rest of your inmates were. So I move them here for you, as I thought you would like this better, but you don't appreciated what I did for you."

"You're sick. Why are all these people here?" she asked. "Did they break your heart too?" she said. "Or are you just twisted? No I think it is both."

He hit her across the face. "Don't talk to me like that, and if you want to know why they are all here, I'll tell you. The 5 woman across from rejecting me when I ask them out on a date, The 5 other woman dated me, but then either went back to their boyfriend or left me. But you did both. You are special." Matthew said with a laugh. She then looked at him. "Lucky's going to find me; he's not going to stop until he does."

Matthew grinned. "Do you think the other woman didn't have people looking for them? But nobody can ever find them. The woman next to you has been here for the last 4 years, her brother is a FBI Agent, but he can't find her, so what make you think that your precious Lucky can find you. You are mine forever, you bet get use to it." Matthew said, as he pulled out a needle out of his pocket. "Now you have had a long day, you need to rest." he said, as he injects the needle into her arm.

"No… "she screamed. A few minutes later, her eyes started to close. "That's right, Elizabeth, go to sleep." he said, as he walked out of her cell, and locked it.

Matthew walked up to every one of the cell. "So how do you like your cell mate?" he asked every one of them. He then walked up to Tricia, who was the one that has been here the longest, with all the drugs he gave her, she didn't talk much, but he wanted to hear from her. So he unlocked the cell and walked inside. "Tricia, what do you think of your new cell mate?" he asked.

She then looked at him with the same look that she always does, with this fear in her eyes.

"I ask you a question," he said, as he hit her where he stabbed her a few weeks ago, so he knows that will get her attention.

"You're sick… someone needs to stop you..." Tricia said. Matthew laughed, as he hit her across the face. "Nobody is going to stop me. You are going to be here forever, you're been here for the last 4 years, so it's not like you are going to get anytime soon. But I really think you are going to like Elizabeth, she's like you, very sweet. Tricia tried to stand up, but she was chained to the bed.

"You know you can't stand up, you are chained for what you did last month." he said, as he pulled out the needle and inject her it in her arm.

"That's right," Matthew said, as he watched as Tricia closed her eyes. Matthew then walked out of the cell and locked it.

He waved goodbye to all the women and then walked away. He couldn't believe that he finally got Elizabeth here, there were a few moments that he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to kidnap Elizabeth, but everything worked out how he wanted.

888

The next morning,

Lucky, FBI Agent Isabella and Jeff were going through the files of all the kidnapping victims to see if there was a pattern. Lucky could see that he was having a hard time when they were looking at his sister's file.

"So how's the little boy?" Isabella asked, trying to talk about something else. Lucky smiled at Isabella. "Cameron is doing pretty well today, they said that the drugs are almost out of his system, he just has a broken arm, and a few cuts and bruises. He should be going home in a few days.

"Can we talk about the case?" Jeff said. "Some of us want to work you know."

Isabella looked at Jeff. "This case is just as personal for Officer Spencer as it is for you, so don't make out that he doesn't want to work."

Jeff looked at Isabella. "Did you tell him?"

"I had to, so he knows everything." Isabella said, as she looked at Jeff. Lucky looked at Jeff with this sympathy look on his face. "I know how hard this is for you. But we have to work together, you might not want to, but we have to. Or I could do this case on my own?"

Jeff nodded. "No you are right," he said. Mac then came up to them all. "I have some bad news."

Lucky looked at Mac with this sad look on his face. "Don't tell me that something happened to Cameron."

Mac shakes his head. "No, Cameron is fine. You remember Michelle Hunter?"

"The woman that worked at Matthew's law firm, she gave me some information, not a lot, but enough, why?" Lucky asked.

"She was reported missing last night."

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Always Be There For You

Chapter 10

Rating: R for bad language and violence

_Elizabeth was walking down a dark street. "Lucky…" she screamed. Then suddenly a figure comes towards her, and it was Lucky. "I'm here, Liz, everything's going to be okay." Elizabeth then touched Lucky's arm and then Lucky started disappear. "Don't leave me, Lucky." _

"Elizabeth..." said a voice, and suddenly Elizabeth woke up and realizes that she was still stuck in this jail. She looked up and saw Matthew staring at her. "Lucky's never going to find you."

"That's not true." Elizabeth replied sternly. Matthew then hit her across the face. "He's never going to find you, that's a promise, I can keep."

Elizabeth sighed. She was starting to lose hope that Lucky was going to find her, but she couldn't let him know that. "Can you take the handcuffs off me? They are hurting me….you care about me, don't you?"

Matthew shakes his head. "Don't do this, Elizabeth."

"Don't do what?" she said.

"Don't try and make out like it is my fault. It's your entire fault that you are in this situation, if you didn't break my heart, you wouldn't be in a cell right now. "Matthew said.

"None of you would be." Matthew shouted, as he took the handcuffs off Elizabeth. Matthew looked at her as she was looking at the cell being open.

"I don't think so." Matthew said, as he run out of the cell before Elizabeth even had a chance to get out. He then locked the cell door. "Don't think I didn't know what you were thinking, but you aren't getting out of your cell, not now or ever. Ask Tricia, what happens when you do."

Tricia looked at Elizabeth with this scared look on her face. "Do whatever he says"

Matthew smiled at Tricia. "You know what, you have been so good this past month, I think it is time to take your chains off. See I told you if you are a good girl, that you would enjoy being here."

"Don't get that far." Tricia replied with digust. Matthew walked into the cell. "Tricia, honey, I thought you would like being here, how long has it been? Your brother must have given on finding you." Matthew said, as he walked into the cell, and unties her. He touched her face. "You know you will always be special to me, you were my first prisoner." He said, as he kissed her, and was starting to kiss her neck.

"Don't touch her." Elizabeth yelled.

Matthew turned around. "You know I always thought that you were this sweet woman, but you are a real bitch."

"Well you haven't seen anything yet… "Elizabeth yelled. Matthew walked out of Tricia's cell and make sure that he locked it before he walked over to Elizabeth's cell. "I think you need to be taught to not talk to me like that," he said, as he pulled out a needle, but before he could do anything, there was a knock at the door

"Well that must be our new prisoner." Matthew said, with a grin on his face, as he walked up to the door. Elizabeth watched as he opened the door, and the woman walked in with a blindfold over her eyes, and her hands handcuffed behind her back. She had the same uniform that everybody else had on. Matthew grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her to the cells.

"Now, Elizabeth, I'm sure I don't have to introduce you to our new cell mate." Matthew said, as he took the blindfold off the woman's face. Elizabeth recognize the woman right away, it was Matthew's secretary from his law firm, Michelle Hunter.

"I'm guessing from the look on you face Elizabeth, you remember Michelle. "Matthew said, as he brought Michelle to her cell and throws her in. Elizabeth looked at Matthew. "Why would you do this to her?"

Matthew turned around. "Actually it is your fault, Michelle was trying to help Lucky find you by giving him information that she wasn't suppose to tell him, so I have to make sure that nobody find out of you, so I have to kidnap Michelle too."

Elizabeth looked at Michelle in the cell across from her. "I'm sorry..."

Michelle looked at Elizabeth. "You didn't do anything, it's this sick freak here, who it is doing this."

"Now you don't talk about me like that. If you have minded your own business, you wouldn't be in this situation. I should have kidnapped you when you first become a problem for me. But it doesn't really matter because you didn't tell him anything that could help Lucky find any of you."

"How do you know that?" Michelle asked.

"Because I do." Matthew said, with a grin, as he walked away from them.

Later that day,

Lucky had just gone to visit Cameron at the hospital; they want to keep him in the hospital for a few days just to be safe and he was happy about that, at least he knew that Cameron was safe in the hospital, but just to be sure, he had two police officer guarding the room.

He still can't believe that another woman was missing. They had spent all night trying to see if it was Matthew that took this woman or if it was someone else, because they haven't got the videotape that they usually get, and they were starting to think that just maybe that this missing woman had nothing to do with Matthew. But then out of nowhere, they got an envelope and inside were 3 pictures, one of Michelle Hunter tie up with Matthew smiling at them, then there was a picture of Tricia and one of Elizabeth both looked like they were in some kind of cell. It took everything for both him and Jeff to not to strangle the person that gave it them, but they knew that this person didn't know who Matthew was, that he was just a messenger.

Lucky didn't want to leave Jeff and Isabella at the station, he wanted to help them, but Isabella insisted that he go and see Cameron, and that is what he did, and he was glad that he did do that, because seeing Cameron's face always brighten up his day, and he wasn't going to stop until he found Elizabeth and they could be a family.

Lucky was walking down the street near the police station when five men approached Lucky. "Officer Spencer…."

Lucky nodded. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's what we are going to do to you more like it" one of the men said, as he punched Lucky in the stomach, making him fall onto the ground. The men then started to kick him over and over again. Four of the men then grabbed Lucky's arms and legs, and dragged him towards the alley. He struggled as best as he could to move, but there was no way he was going to get out of this. He had his gun on him, but there was no way that he was going to be able to use that. They then pushed Lucky against the wall and had his arms around his head, and one of the men grabbed his gun, and throw into the trashcan.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a message from our boss, he told us to tell you to stop looking for Elizabeth, or you are going to die." one of the men said, as he grabbed a hold of Lucky and throw him onto the ground, and started to punch him in the face.

Lucky tried to get up, but he couldn't as the men had too much of a grip of him, one was holding his hands, and the another one was holding his feet while the other two just repeating hitting Lucky over and over again. Every time that he thought it was over, they just keep on doing.

"Liz..." Lucky said, before he went into unconsciousness.

Jeff and Isabella were walking out of the police station. "I don't want anything to eat, Isabella. We need to find where my sister is."

Isabella turned to Jeff. "We will, but you have to eat some time."

Then suddenly Jeff saw a body laying the alleyway, and they both run into the alley. They couldn't believe their eyes, when they saw it was Lucky.

"Officer Spencer, can you hear me?" Jeff said, as he kneeled down next to Lucky.

"Does he have a pulse?" Isabella asked with this scared look on her face

"Yes," Jeff said. Jeff then stood up and got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. Isabella kneeled next to Lucky. "You're going to be okay."

"Liz…" Lucky said, as he slowly started to wake up, he tried to sit down, but his whole body hurt.

"No, it's me Isabella."

Lucky looked at her. "I dreamt that Liz was here." Lucky replied, with this lost look on his face.

"We're going to find her," Isabella said, as she looked at her partner on the phone. "And we are going to find his sister too. Matthew has to make a mistake one day."

"Where do you hurt?" Isabella asked.

"Everywhere." Lucky laughed, as he slowly sat up.

"Who did this to you?" Jeff asked, as he walked up to them. "Or do I even need to ask."

Lucky nodded his head. "All I remember were five men coming at me and one of them said that this was a message from Matthew, the rest is a blur."

"This has never happened before, I think Matthew is scared, which is good for us, because if he is scared that means he is going to make a mistake." Jeff replied.

"Or..." Lucky replied. He didn't even what to think like that. Jeff sighed. "I know that could happen , but it hasn't yet, so he's not going to kill them. So don't think like that"

"I don't want think like that either, the woman that I love is with this freak." Lucky said, as he tried to stand up, but as soon as he did, he fell onto the ground.

"Wait for the ambulance to get here, Lucky. You have just been beaten up." Isabella said, with a soft voice.

"I don't care about myself, I only care about Elizabeth." Lucky said. "I would die for her."

"Now, she wouldn't want you to do that, so you sit down and wait for the ambulance to show up. We need as many people that we can to find Matthew; we don't need you dying on us." Jeff said. Isabella smiled at her partner. "It seems like you care."

"I wouldn't go that far, I just need to find my sister." Jeff said, as he saw the ambulance coming and he walked up to them to show them where Lucky was.

8888

Half an hour later,

He sat silently, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. The dull throb in his ribs intensified as he lay on the hospital gurney, surrounded by a white curtain.

Lucky had just gotten to the hospital, and according to Bobbie, the doctor was due in any minute. He could hear a quiet conversation outside the curtain, and slowly opened his eyes when the doctor entered, clip board in hand.

"Mr. Spencer." The doctor said, as he checked Lucky out. "It looks like you have a few broken ribs, your shoulder is a pretty bruised, but it is not dislocated like the paramedics were worried about.I'm going to give you a prescription for some painkillers that will ease the pain. I suggest that you take it easy for a few days. "

"I will make sure that he does that," Emily said, as she and Nikolas walked into the hospital.

"You make sure your friend rest," the doctor said, as he handed Lucky the prescription and walked out of the room.

Nikolas looked at Lucky as he hugged him, "I was so scared when Bobbie called me and told me that you were at the hospital"

"I'm fine. Is Agent Thomas and Agent Clark here?" Lucky asked. Nikolas looked at Lucky. "Why? You aren't going to help them anymore, you heard the doctor you need to rest."

"I need to find Elizabeth."

"Let the police do that." Emily replied.

"I am the police. I'm not going to let them do it themselves, I need to help them." Emily shakes her head. "You just got beaten up, Lucky, next time you might not be so lucky."

"I know that you care about me, Emily, but I need to be out there looking for Elizabeth, it is what I need to do."

"I understand." Nikolas said, as he looked to Emily. "I would do the same thing if something happened to Emily, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Nikolas said, as he hugged Lucky. "You're my only brother."

Lucky smiled. "I will be careful." Emily turned to Lucky. "How about I get your prescription while you talk to the agents." Emily said, as she grabbed the piece of paper out of Lucky's hand.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Nikolas said as Emily walked out of the room. Nikolas looked at his brother. "Are you really sure that you are okay?"

Lucky nodded. 'I'm in pain, but it is nothing compared to what Elizabeth is going through." Lucky said, sadly. "I need to find her before it too late."

Nikolas put his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "If there is anything you need me to do."

"Just keep an eye on Emily, I don't think Matthew would take her, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Lucky responded. Nikolas smiled. "I think I can handle that."

Isabella and Jeff walked into the room. "Your friend said that you wanted to see us." Isabella replied. Nikolas waved goodbye to Lucky and walked out of the room.

"So did you find clues while I was visiting Cameron earlier. " Lucky said. Isabella looked at Lucky. "I think it would be best if Jeff and I took over this case."

"What are you talking about this? This isn't just a case for me, just like it's not just a case for you, Agent Clark?"

"You need to rest from your injuries."

"I'm not going to rest until Elizabeth is found." Lucky shouted. As he turned to Jeff. "How would you feel if Isabella told you shouldn't be working on this case anymore?"

"She has told me that many times before."

"And what did you say to her? I'm guessing since you are still working the case, you told her no. "Lucky responded. " I don't think this is just a case for you either Agent Thomas, you must have known Agent Clark's sister, so this isn't just a case for any of us.. So don't tell me that I can't be on this case anymore. Not that it matters because I will find Elizabeth with you or without you two."

Isabella smiled at Lucky. "I thought you would say that."

Lucky glanced at them both. "So did you or didn't you find any new information out?"

"Well someone from the bureau is going to be faxing us some information that he says that it is going to help us."

"Let's go find out what the information is." Lucky said.

"Not so fast." Nikolas said, as he walked into the room. "You are going to need your painkillers." Nikolas said, as he handed them to Lucky. "Emily had to go back to work."

"Thanks," Lucky said, as he stood up. Nikolas hugged Lucky. "Be careful." he said.

"I will." Lucky said, as he, Isabella and Jeff left the hospital room. Nikolas sighed, as he watched his brother walk away, he was so afraid for his brother, but there was nothing he could do about it, he just has to let Lucky do what he thinks he needs to do. _I just hope he'll be okay_, Nikolas thought to himself as he left the hospital room.

8888

Elizabeth sat in her cell, she tried to think of a way that she could get out, but there was just nothing she could. She then heard his voice. "Elizabeth, I've got a surprise for you." She looked at him with this frightened look on her face; she didn't know what he was going to do to her.

Matthew walked into her cell. "There is nothing to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I just got something that I thought you would like to see."

"I don't want anything from you." Elizabeth shouted. Matthew then walked over to the wall and taped two pictures on the wall.

Elizabeth looked at the picture and saw that it was Lucky lying on the ground, beaten up. "What have you done to Lucky?" Elizabeth yelled, as she grabbed a hold and pushed him against the wall.

"Elizabeth, don't." they all yelled at her. Matthew smiled. "You should listen to your cell mates. I'm not going to drug this time because I understand that it is hard for you seeing the one you love hurt, but you don't need to worry about Lucky, he's fine for now, but I think he learnt his lesson."

"You bastard, if you do anything to Lucky, I'm going to hurt you." Elizabeth said. Matthew started to laugh. "What are you going to do to me; I'm the one that has you locked in a cell. So don't think there is anything you can do about it," Matthew said, as he locked the cell door.

"You're not going to get away with this." Michelle yelled. Matthew turned around to face Michelle. "You're new here, so you probably don't get this yet, but you are never leaving, not now or ever. So get use to it." Matthew said, as he walked away.

Elizabeth waited until she was sure that Matthew was gone. "We need to get out of here." Elizabeth whispered, locking eyes with Michelle "Any ideas?"

"The door is locked…I'm fresh out of ideas."

Elizabeth moved towards the cell door, reaching around and picking up the large pad lock. Her mind was racing; there were only a number of ways to open a pad lock…with a key, or, something else. "Do you have a clip?"

"A clip?"

Positioning herself against the bars, she got firm hold of the lock. "I'm gonna try and pick the lock."

Michelle's eyes widened and she dug around in her pockets. Pulling her hand from her pocket, she reached over to Elizabeth, a small bobby-pin in her hand. "Try that." She said, as she throw the pin across to Elizabeth. Elizabeth bent down and put her hand through the bar, it took her a few times, but finally she was able to get the pin.

Michelle looked at Elizabeth. "Are you sure about this?"

"We aren't going to just sit here and let him continuing hurt us like this, we have to find a way out," Elizabeth said, as she moved towards the cell door, reaching around and picking up the large pad lock, and then using the pin she try to unlocked the door, but it wasn't working. But there was no way she was going to give up… she had to find some way out of here to go home to Lucky and Cameron, they are the only thing that is getting her through this all.

"Try again," one of the other women said. Elizabeth nodded, as she tried again, and she couldn't believe her eyes when the door unlocked.

"This is it; we are going to get out of here.' Elizabeth said, as she unlocked the other cell doors, Michelle was keeping an eye on the door to make sure that Matthew doesn't come back.

Elizabeth then got to Tricia's cell. Tricia looked at Elizabeth. "Don't unlock my door; I'm not coming with you."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked with this confused look on her face. "You haven't been here as long as I have; you don't know what Matthew can do to you. I can't escape." Tricia replied, with this fear in her eyes.

"I know you are afraid, Tricia, but don't let him win."

Tricia looked at Elizabeth. "I don't know."

Elizabeth unlocked the cell door. "Whatever you decide is up to you." Elizabeth said, as she and the rest of the woman run towards the door. Tricia runs after them. "Fine, I'll come with you." she said. Elizabeth use the pin to unlock the door out of the basement.

"This is it; we are getting out of here." Michelle said, as they all headed out of the room, and down the dark hallway.

Matthew couldn't believe it when he returned to the room, and all the women were gone, this wasn't good, but he had a feeling that they hadn't gotten far.

He run as fast as he could out of the room, and down the hallway, that is when he saw that the door was opened. "Damn it…" he yelled. They can't escape, that is not going to happening, I can't let that he thought to himself. he thought to himself.

He then opened the next door, and there were Elizabeth and the rest of the women trying to get the door opened, but they need a password to open the door.

"Now… look who I have found. You're not going to be able to get out of here. You need the password," Matthew yelled, as he run towards them.

"I knew that you would all escape one day. Let me guess who made you all do it." Matthew said, as he walked up to everybody.

"Nobody made us do this; we wanted to get away from you." Tricia replied. Elizabeth was taken back by what she said, because she was the one that didn't want to do this.

"I knew who did this." Matthew said, as he walked up to Elizabeth. "I'm going to make you pay for escaping, and your cell mates are going to have to pay too."

Elizabeth looked at Matthew, with this scared look on her face. "Okay I was the one that did this, don't punish the rest of them for this." Elizabeth said, looking at the other women. "Don't hurt them."

Matthew laughed in Elizabeth's face. "Do you really think I'm going to listen to what you have to say, I'm the one in charge not you." Matthew said, as he punched Elizabeth in the stomach. He then pulled out the handcuffs that were in his pocket and handcuff her to the pole that was near by. "I have plans for you, Liz, I can't have you escaping."

He then looked at all the other woman. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way?" Matthew said. They then all started to walk after him. Tricia turned to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's not your fault."

Matthew then walked up to Tricia, and punched her in the stomach. "No talking to Elizabeth, she's the reason that you and the rest of your cell mates have to be punished. Now go now."

Tricia walked away from Elizabeth, leaving her all alone.

8888

Audrey had just walked into the station, and Lucky walked up to her. "Thanks for seeing me, Audrey."

"Has there been a break in the case?" she asked. Lucky looked at her. "I shouldn't be telling you this because this is police business, but you are Elizabeth's family.

"You are too, Lucky."

Lucky nodded. "We got some information that says that Matthew has been calling someone in Boston for the last few weeks before Elizabeth was kidnapped, we don't know exactly what this means but we are going to go there and find out. So I'm going to be leaving town for a while, I don't know how long I am going to be."

"You want to know that Cameron will be safe."

Lucky smiled. "I know he is safe with you, but when he gets out of the hospital, I told Mac to have a police officer guarding your place or you could go to a hotel?"

"I know you are worried about Cameron, but he will be safe with me." Audrey replied. Lucky looked at her with this concerned look on his face. "But you will make sure that there is a police officer guarding your place and when you go out."

Audrey smiled. "If that will make you feel better.'

"I can't be worrying about Cameron while I am looking for Elizabeth." Lucky said. "If I know he is safe with you and a cop, it would make me feel so much better."

"Then I will do that." Audrey said, as she hugged Lucky.

Audrey looked at Lucky, and could tell that he was still in pain. "I heard about what happened to you today. Are you sure that you should be doing police work right now?"

Lucky smiled. "If I wasn't looking for Elizabeth, I would agree with you, but I need to find her, any pain I have right now will go the minute that I find her.

Isabella then walked up to Lucky. "We're ready to go."

Audrey smiled at Lucky. "You go find my granddaughter." Lucky nodded, as he and Isabella left to find Jeff so they could leave for Boston.

Audrey watched as Lucky walked away from her, she hopes that Lucky could find Elizabeth, if anybody could it would be him.

8888

Elizabeth could hear a drip drip sound, but she didn't know what it was as she couldn't see anything, as Matthew had blindfolded her. Her hands stretched apart, tied to something, Her legs was up against her chest, duct tape together.

She was more afraid than ever. She then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Elizabeth…. I'm back." he said, as he took the blindfold off her. She realizes now that she was in a basement, tied to a pipe; the dripping sound that she was heard was of the water coming out of the pipe.

"What are you going to do to me?" she yelled.

"Now…. what would be the fun in that, if I tell you?" Matthew with a grin. He then kneeled down and unties Elizabeth's feet from the duct tape.

"Now lay your legs on the floor."

"Why would I do that?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Do what I say." Matthew yelled with this evil look on his face. So Elizabeth did exactly what he said. Matthew then walked over to the table and grabbed a metal pipe.

"You're never going to escape ever again," he said, as he come at her with the pipe, and walked over to her knees, and hit them.

"No!" she screamed.

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 11

Always Be There For You

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that is reviewing this story, it means a lot to me, so thanks.

Chapter 11

Matthew placed the blindfold back on Elizabeth. "That will teach you to escape from me," he said, as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He could feel her tensing up, but that was nothing that she could do about it. She was his now and forever.

For the first time since he had kidnapped her, she was quiet; she didn't talk back to him. He had finally won. He got what he wanted. Revenge…. He has never felt better. Now he has to go and check up on his other prisoners and see how they are doing.

He turned to face Elizabeth. "See you later, sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie." Elizabeth said, realizing what she just said, she knew that he was capable of doing anything, the pain in her knees remind her of that.

He looked at her. "Now, Elizabeth I thought you were learning to not talk to back to me. But I guess you aren't." he said, as he pulled a needle out and injected it into her neck.

"No..." she screamed. He touched her face. "You need to learn, who's the boss, Liz."

Elizabeth then slowly started to close her eyes. He touched her face. "That's right, Elizabeth, just close your eyes."

"I'll be back soon." he said, as he closed the door.

88888

"We are going to find her." Nikolas said. "I promise you that."

Lucky smiled at Nikolas slightly. "I still don't think it was a great idea having you come with us to find Elizabeth."

"I'm a Cassadine I know how to handle crazy people." Nikolas said, with a smile. "Lucky looked at Isabella and Jeff. " I don't think they are very happy with you coming over with us."

"Well they have to deal with it, this is my plane after all."

"I'm sure they appreciated that." Lucky said. "But you got to remember, you can't get in the way, Nik. I can't be worrying about you too."

Nikolas smiled slightly at Lucky. "I'm the big brother remember, not you. I don't need anybody worrying me; I'm here for you, Lucky." Nikolas said, as he placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "Anything you need, just tell me and I will find out anything you need. Having money come in handle when you want to find information out."

Isabella walked up to Nikolas and Lucky." There is no way that you are going to be doing anything with this investigation, the only reason I let you come with us is because you are Lucky's brother and he might need you here."

Lucky looked at Nikolas. "I need to talk to Agent Thomas alone." Nikolas stood up. "I know when I'm not wanted, I should go and call Emily." he said as he walked away. Isabella sat down next to Lucky. "We found out who the person Matthew was calling and get this, he owns a warehouse in Boston."

"Are you saying that he knows where Matthew is keeping Elizabeth and the other women?" Lucky asked with this hopeful look on his face.

"We don't know that, but we won't know until we talk to him, right?" Isabella said, as she looked at Lucky and saw the same look on his face that she has seen on her partner's face, a lost look in their face, she doesn't know what will happened to both of them if they are too late finding Elizabeth and Tricia, it would destroy both of them, she just hopes that doesn't happen.

8888

As Elizabeth woke up, she felt so weak, the last thing she remembers was Matthew injecting a needle into her neck, there was nothing she could to stop him, seeing as she was tied up, she was starting to lose hope that Lucky was going to find her. That she would be stuck here forever.

As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She was started to get scared, but did Matthew do to her now?

"Shh, Liz, it's just the drugs that I gave you, your vision will be okay in a few minutes." he said, with a grin, as he stroke her hair. 

Then suddenly her vision started to go back into focus, and she saw that she was in a different place than before, it was dark and creepy, it looked exactly like a dungeon that you see in those movies. She tried to move her hands and feet hoping that he hadn't tied her up.

"Don't try to move Elizabeth; you are shackle to the wall. Have you ever watched those scary movies, where the woman is kidnapped and lives in the dungeon forever?"

"Like I'm going to be here forever."

Matthew laughed. "This is your home for life. I wasn't going to take you down here, but you have been bad, there is no way that you are going to be able to escape now." He then looked at her and could see how much pain she was in. "But I don't expect you would be able to escape now with the pain in your knees."

"I would crawled out of here, if I could." she said, moving her hands, trying her best to get out of the shackles, even though she knew it was no use, she wasn't going to stop trying.

"Help…" she yelled.

Matthew grinned at her. " You know nobody can hear you..." he said, as he pulled out the needle, and inject it into her neck. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She wasn't falling asleep like she normally does.

"It will take half an hour before you will realize what I just did." Matthew said, with a big grin on his face. "You need to learn that nobody is going to hear you." 

He then opened the door and shouted to the man guarding the door. "Give an eye on my sweet Liz." he said, with this grin on his face.

Matthew then returned to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back very soon." Matthew said, as he walked away.

The man waited until Matthew was gone. He then looked at Elizabeth with this sad look on her face. "You don't deserve this, if I could help you escape I would." he said.

Elizabeth looked at the man with this confused look on her face. "Why are you helping him then?

"Because he has my wife," the man said. "I don't know where she is."

"You mean your wife is one of the women that he kidnapped?" Elizabeth said, with a confused look on her face. "Then why don't you go and get her."

"It's not that easy." the man said, as he lift her leg pant leg up and was putting the bandages over her knees. "I was looking for my wife for years, I finally got a clue where she was, I found her and I thought that I was finally going to be able to take her home, but I did the stupidest thing, I didn't tell the police about the clue that I found, maybe if I did, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"So he found out, kidnapped you too, and you have been down here all the time." Elizabeth replied. The man nodded at Elizabeth. "Today he said that I could guard you, and of course he knew I wouldn't escape because of these shackles on my legs."

Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't see that before, I just thought you were helping me because you wanted to."

The man sighed. "Of course, I would never do this, I'm not sick like him."

The man then heard footsteps and moved towards the door so it looks like he was guarding the door the whole time. "You did a good job, Jimmy," Matthew said, as he patted Jimmy on the back. "You can go back to your room now."

Jimmy nodded, as he walked away.

"So how are you feeling?" Matthew asked. She then looked at him with this scared look on her face.

"I'm guessing by the look of your face that the drug has finally worked, hasn't it?" Matthew said, with a grin.

She couldn't feel anything; it was like her body was paralyzed. "Why did you do this to me?"

Matthew grinned. "Because I can." he said, as he pulled out a knife. "I can hurt you and you wouldn't even feel it." he said, with this evil grin as he pulled her sleeve up and put the knife against her skin. She didn't feel a thing.

She then looked at him. "Just kill me…"

"Elizabeth, sweetie, I could never kill you… you're mine forever." She then looked at him with this scared look on her face. "Then why are you doing this to me, why are you hurting me like this?"

Matthew touched her face. "Because you hurt me more than any of the other woman, I thought I finally found the woman for me, but then you had to go and break my heart, so I have to make you pay more than anybody else. And to make matter worse you tried to escape so I have to make you pay for that as well."

He then moved the knife away from her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore today, you look pretty tired." He then touched her face again and she spit his face.

"Now, Now that's not right, Elizabeth." he said, as he pulled a needle. "I think you need to be taught a lesson," he said, as he inject into her neck.

"Don't..." Elizabeth screamed, but he just looks at her with this grin on his face. "I can do whatever I want… Elizabeth sweetie. Now just close your eyes." he said, as he stroked her hair." Everything's going to be okay… just sleep." He watched her as she struggled as much as she could and then finally drift off to sleep. When he thought about this plan, he never thought he would ever have to have one of the woman come down to the "dungeon" but none of the woman is like Elizabeth. He just has to make her realize that she's never getting out of here.  
8888

An hour later,

Lucky and Jeff interviewed the man that Matthew was calling while Isabella was talking with the Boston Police.

"Do you or do you not know this guy?" Lucky yelled as he thrust the picture of Matthew in the guy's face.

The man looked down on the floor, not wanted to looking directly in Lucky's face.

"I don't have time for this; tell me what you know now!" Lucky said, with this angry look on his face.

The man looked at Lucky and Jeff. "I can't tell you... I just can't." Jeff grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. "You see if you don't tell us what you know, we can't make a deal for you. Because you know exactly what he is doing, and you never say anything to the police. Are you working with him?"

"It didn't start out that well..." the man said. " All he wanted was a warehouse, and I own many warehouses here. I started to see him coming in later at night and I was suspicious about that."

"But you didn't go to the police." Jeff yelled. "My sister is in danger because of you."

Lucky placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "We aren't going to get anything out of him if we shout at him like this."

The man then started to cry. "I didn't want to help him, but he said if I went to the police that my daughter and my wife would die, I couldn't have that happen, so I didn't say anything and when he needed a new warehouse, I tried to find one for him.

"What do you mean new warehouse?" Lucky asked, with this suspicious look on his face.

"Well a week ago, he said that he was moving everybody to a new place because his special woman was coming and he wanted her to have a nice place.

"But I couldn't find a warehouse for him."

"So what did he do then?"

The man sighed. "He then said that he didn't need my help anymore that he has a place that they could all go instead."

Lucky sighed. "Does that mean you have no idea where he has them?" The man shakes his head.

Jeff looked at the man. "So he hasn't been in touch with you at all?"

The man looked at Lucky and Jeff with this sad look on his face. "He hasn't been in contact with me; please don't let him know what I told you, I don't want anything to happen to my family."

The other police officer that was letting Jeff and Lucky did the investigation walked over to the man. "If you tell us everything that you know, we will keep your family safe."

"You mean I won't go to jail for helping him." the man asked. The officer looked at him. " You are going to need to talk to your lawyer first, but if you tell us everything that you know I'm more than certain that you can make a deal."

The man looked at both Lucky and Jeff. "I told you everything that I know." Lucky sighed, as he and Jeff walked out of the interrogation room. "How the hell are we supposed to find them now, if the lead that we had doesn't help as any." Jeff shouted, with this frustrated look on his face.

Isabella walked up to them. "I think I might be able to help you with that."

Lucky looked at Isabella. "What are you talking about?" She then handed Lucky the file, he looked at it with this shocked look on his face. "Are you telling me that his real name isn't Matthew?"

Isabella nodded. "It looks like his name is Trevor Matthew Morris and he is from a rich family, and they have houses all around the world, and by coincidence he has a house right here. So what do you say we go and check it out?" Isabella said.

Lucky nodded. "What are we doing standing here, let's go."

Isabella watched as Jeff and Lucky had this big smile on their face, thinking that they had finally got a break, she just hopes that it is true, because the way things we're going, they needed it.

88888

A few hours later,

Matthew walked into the room, and turned the small light on, so he could see her, when he looked at her, he saw that she was shaking.

"Don't make out that you are hurt, so I will untie you." he said. "That's not going to work with me." he said, with a grin. He then looked at her closely and saw that she wasn't faking it. He then quickly tied her from the shackles and laid her on the floor. He then shouted to one of his men to come in here.

"You can't die." Matthew shouted at Elizabeth, as she was still shaking "That would ruin everything."

His partner runs into the room. "What's wrong, Matthew?" he asked.

"She is shaking, I don't know why." Matthew yelled. His partner looked at him. "Did you drug her again?"

Matthew nodded.

The man looked at Matthew. "You didn't use both drugs at the same time, did you?" Matthew nodded with this confused look on his face. "Why?"

His partner looked at him. "You idiot. I told you that can't use both drugs at the same time, it could kill her."

"It wasn't the same time; I gave her the drug that paralyzed for a while, and then maybe half an hour later, I use the other drug. I forgot about what you said." Matthew replied. The man looked at him. "Well you might have just killed her."

Matthew walked over to Elizabeth, who had just stopped seizing. Matthew turned around to his partner. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know.. I really don't know. We need to get her to a hospital," his partner said. Matthew shakes his head. "There is no way I am going to do that, she's fine now."

"You don't know that, she could have brain damage…" Matthew grabbed his partner and pushed him across the wall. "I'm not taking her to the hospital, she's staying here where she belong." Matthew said, as he pushed the man out of the room.

He then walked up to Elizabeth, and touched her and saw that she was alive, and he saw that she was unconscious .There was no way she was escaping any time, he thought to himself as he closed and locked the door behind him.

A hour later,

Elizabeth woke up and feel so weak, she then realizes that she wasn't tie up anymore, but she just didn't have any energy to do anything about it.

"Lucky…" she said, weakly. " I need you..." she said, as she went unconscious once again.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Always Be There For You

Chapter 12  
As Elizabeth was slowly waking up, she felt so cold and her knees ached so much, she tried her best to warm up, but there was nothing she could. She stood up and was walking towards the door when she collapsed onto the floor; she was just too weak to do anything.

She then heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Oh, Liz, did you try and escape again?" Matthew said, looking at Elizabeth, lying on the ground. He then hit her knees.

"No..." she screamed, as the pain in her knees increased when he hit them, it was like he was hitting her with the poles all over again.

He grinned at her when he saw the pain in her face. "Just what I wanted you to feel pain that I felt when you left me."

"Having you done enough?" Elizabeth said, weakly, as her eyes were started to close her eyes, but she didn't want to close them because if she did, she was scared of what Matthew was going to do to her. He then grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her against the wall. "I haven't finished talking to you, don't close your eyes." he said, as he hit her face.

"Stop…." Elizabeth said, weakly… "Just stop..." she said, as she went into unconsciousness.

He then sighed. This isn't what he wanted, he wants her awake, so she could see the pain that he was doing to her. He kicked her in the stomach, but she wouldn't wake up.

One of Matthew's men walked in. "We have a problem."

Matthew turned around. "What kind of problem?"

"Lucky Spencer and his friends are in the area, they are just walking up the driveway, what do you want me to do?"

"Do nothing" Matthew said, with a laugh. "I will deal with Mr. Spencer myself, he won't be getting out of here alive, I promise you that," he said, as he touched Elizabeth's face. "Your precious Lucky is here to save you, but there is no way, I'm going to let that happen," he said with an evil grin, as he and his partner walked out of the room, and locked the door.  
888

" So what we are just going to ring the doorbell?" Lucky asked. "Do you think that he is going to answer the doorbell, and tell us where he has Elizabeth and the rest of the women, I don't think so?"

Jeff looked at Lucky. "Look at this... "he said, as he opened the door. "It's unlocked."

Both Isabella and Jeff pulled out their gun, but Lucky didn't have his gun with him, as he didn't have time to fill out the paperwork, he'll just have to deal with Matthew his own way.

They walked into the mansion; they couldn't believe how big it looked. "So if I was Matthew where would I hide people?" Lucky asked. "It would have to be somewhere you couldn't hear them."

Jeff placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "They might not even be here."

Lucky turned around. "I know that, but we need to search everywhere for them."

"The first place to look would be like a basement." Isabella replied. Lucky then walked down the hallway, he got to a door, and he tried opening it, but it was locked, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Do you have a hair pin, Isabella?" Lucky asked. She nodded, as she pulled the hair pin out of her hair, and gave it to him. Lucky then put the pin in the door, and unlocked it. They then walked down the stairs, when they got to the bottom of the stairs; there was a long hallway, so they kept walking until they got to a door, then another door, it went on and on for a while, when finally Lucky opened another door, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he walked inside, and it looked exactly like a jail.

Lucky turned around to Jeff. "There are woman in those cells." he said, as they got closer to the cells.

They all walked up to the woman. "We are police officers." Lucky said, softly.

Jeff then walked down the last cell, and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his sister, Tricia, lying in the cell, with blood all around her.

The cell door was open, every one of the cell doors was open, and he knew why because everybody of these women was hurt. He run towards Tricia, and held her in his arms. There were so many emotions going through his head right now, fear, sadness, but most he was happy that he found his sister, there was no way he was going to lose her now that he found her.

"Jeff..." Tricia said, faintly, as she looked up at him. "You found me."

"Of course I would. Did you think I wouldn't?" Jeff said, with a slightly smile.

"It's going to be okay." he said. He then zippered her uniform she had on and saw that she was stabbed in her side. He took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. "I have..." but before he said anything, he turned to Lucky.

"How bad are the other women?"

Lucky turned around with this afraid look on his face. "She's not here... Elizabeth's not here." Lucky yelled. "Where has he taken her, Jeff? What if I'm too late, he took her away from here, and I'll never see her ever again? I can't lose her." Lucky yelled as he hit his hand on the bars of the cell.

Tricia, who was still conscious, looked up at Jeff. "He took her... he said to a dungeon."

Lucky runs into the cell with Tricia. "Do you know what that means?"

Tricia shakes her head. "I don't know, all I know is the dungeon is here. He says that he just visited Elizabeth in the dungeon and that is what happens when you try and do an escape."

Tricia then yelled in pain. Jeff yelled at the phone. "We need lots of ambulance here, and I need the police here too. We need as much back- up as we can get."

Jeff grabbed her hand. "Help's on the way… Find Elizabeth, she needs you." Tricia said, as she went into unconsciousness. "Tricia, don't leave me..." he yelled. " I can't lose you, I just found you."

Jeff then stood up and placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "We are going to find her."

Lucky then walked away from Jeff, and Jeff yelled at him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to go and find Elizabeth." Lucky yelled. "You can't stop me."

Jeff runs towards Lucky. "You can't do this on your own." Lucky looked at Jeff. "She's everything to me, I have to find her. I can't wait for back-up, it will be too late."

"Then Isabella and I will come with you." Jeff replied. Lucky shake his head. "Your sister needs you, go be with her. Isabella needs to help the other woman, this sick bastard stabbed every one of them, we can't leave them alone."

Jeff sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but I can't leave Tricia right now, but watch your back. Take my gun."

Lucky shake his head. "You need it more than me; you have all these woman to keep an eye on. I can take care of myself, trust me." Lucky said, as he walked away from them. He walked out of the room, and down a dark hallway. Then he heard a voice.

"If it isn't perfect Lucky… coming to save the day, I can't let that happen."

Lucky turned around and come face to face with Matthew. Lucky started to punch Matthew in the stomach, all the anger that he had about everything coming flooding at that moment.

"You sick bastard, tell me where Elizabeth is now." Lucky yelled, as he pushed Matthew to the wall, and started beat him up over and over again. "How does it feel now? You deserve to go to hell for everything that you did to all those women. You're twisted."

Matthew then kicked Lucky in the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

"Now… if I remember rightly, you have some broken ribs, so if I keep punching you right now, you're going to be in a lot of pain." Matthew said, as he kicked Lucky in the side.

"You can't hurt me." Lucky said, as he stood up and started to punch Matthew again, even though Matthew was true and he was in pain, but it was nothing compare to what Elizabeth was going through.

Matthew then grabbed a hold of Lucky and pushed against the wall, he then pulled rope out of his pocket. Lucky struggled as much as he could, but the pain in his chest was intensifying, every time he moved, he felt more pain.

"Put your hands over your back." Matthew replied with a evil grin. One of Matthew's men then showed up.

"Just in time, I need your help to tie him up."

"You're not going to get away with this..." Lucky said through clenched teeth as the other man tightened the ropes around his wrists. "

"But I am." Matthew interrupted, giving a final tug on the ropes. "Officer Spencer, you can't get away from me now. You're going to pay for everything that you did."

"I did nothing to you-"

"That is where you are wrong."

Matthew then blindfolded Lucky, and grabbed a hold of him, and turned to his men. "Come with me, we are taking Officer Spencer to see precious Elizabeth." Lucky sighed. This isn't what supposes to happen; he was supposed to save Elizabeth.

888

Matthew walked into the room where Elizabeth was, and placed the chair in the room. He then walked back outside, and brought Lucky inside. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, she could see that Matthew had Lucky, but she didn't know if he was alive or dead. She was so afraid for him. She knew that Lucky would find her, but if something happened to him because of her, she doesn't know what she would do. She didn't want Matthew to know that she was awake just yet.

She then heard Lucky saying. "You're not going to get away with this." She smiled at the thought of Lucky not letting Matthew think that he has won.

She then heard Matthew come up to her. "Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you." he said.

"Wake up..." he said. She looked up and saw Lucky with a blindfold, and had his hands tie with ropes, and bruises on his face.

She tried to stand up, but Matthew stopped. "No, No, you aren't allowed to get up." he said, as he kicked her in the side.

"Don't you touch, Elizabeth" Lucky yelled. "You get your hands off her." Lucky said, as he tried as hard as he could to get out of the ropes, but Matthew had done it very tight. Matthew then walked up to Lucky with a needle in his hand.

"No, don't..." Elizabeth yelled as she watched Matthew injecting the needle into Lucky's neck.

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

Always Be There For You

Chapter 13

Elizabeth watched as Matthew injected the needle into Lucky's neck, there were so many thoughts going through her mind at the time, but mostly it was fear. She wanted to go over there and help Lucky, but as soon as she tried to move, her whole body ached, especially her knees, which were bleeding at the moment. She knew that there was no way she was going to be able to help Lucky. Everything he did to save her, she was unable to help him. She might not be able to get up, and help him but that doesn't mean that there's something she can do.

"Matthew, you don't want Lucky, you want me. Let him go."

Matthew turned around. "Now Elizabeth… I know exactly what you are trying to do and it's not going to work."

"Matthew, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Lucky."

Matthew laughed. "You don't make the demands, I'm the boss."

Matthew then looked at Elizabeth and Lucky. "The drug hasn't take effect yet, so I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes." Matthew said, with a laugh as he left the room.

"Elizabeth, everything's going to be okay" Lucky said.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "It hurts."

"I'm going to get you out of this." Lucky said, as he tried to get out of the bounds. She looked at him with this sad look on her face. "I can't do this anymore, Lucky. I'm too tired. I've been trying to be strong, but I can't do this anymore. The pain is too much."

"Don't you give up, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laid her head on the floor; she was starting to feel really weak. It was like she was staying strong until Lucky found her, but now that he has, she can let go.

"I love you, Lucky." " she said, as she started to close her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucky said, as he finally was out to get the rope loosen but when he did, he realizes that he couldn't move. Not his legs or his arms. It was torture for him, not to be able to move and save the woman that he loves.

She looked at him. "He gave you the drug that paralyzes you." Lucky looked at Elizabeth, laying on the ground, she looked so hurt, and there was nothing he could do to help her, he had to watch the woman that he loves suffer in pain.

He looked at Elizabeth, and saw that she was starting to close her eyes; he knew that was the wrong thing to do. "Don't close your eyes, Elizabeth."

"I have to, Lucky. I'm just so tired."

"I know you are. But you have to stay awake." Lucky said, trying to his best to help Elizabeth, even though he couldn't get up and help her.

"The pain is too much."

"You are strong, Elizabeth, you can do it."

"I can't anymore, Lucky."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky, she could see how much he wanted to help her, but there was nothing that he could do, she knew how much that was tearing him apart.

"Tell me a story about Cameron."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can." Lucky said, as he looked at her with this determined look on his face. "You're going to make…"

"I can't…. I want to just go to sleep."

"No." Lucky said.

She looked at him, as she was started to get tired.

"Won't... forget you."

"Don't leave me, Elizabeth, I just found you."

"Isn't that so romantic." Matthew said, with a grin on his face. "Two lovers together again, and now they are going to die together. I'm getting a tear in my eye, just thinking about it." he said, as he walked up to Elizabeth and touched her face.

"Leave her alone."

Matthew then turned around and faced Lucky. "So how are you feeling, Officer Spencer?"

Lucky didn't say anything.

"I said how are you doing. When I talk, you answer." Matthew said, as he hit Lucky against the face.

"You know exactly how I feel; I'm not going to answer you. You aren't going to win. The police are here, they are going to find us and you are going to pay."

" They will find you two, but you two will be dead by then, and I will be gone away from here." Matthew laughed. He then walked over to Elizabeth, and saw that she was unconscious on the floor. "Right now isn't the time to do this." he said, as he kicked her in the side.

"Stop it... "Lucky yelled, as he tried as hard as he could to stand up even though he knew that he couldn't move his legs, he couldn't let Matthew hurt Elizabeth anymore than he has already done. As he tried standing up, he falls onto the ground.

Matthew turned around. "Lucky, you know that you can't save your precious Elizabeth, you can't even stand up." Matthew said, as he walked over to Lucky and grabbed a hold of him and put him back into the chair.

"You're going to pay for this... I promise you that."

Matthew then walked over to the table and picked up the duct tape and then walked back to Lucky and duct tape his mouth. "I'm sick of hearing your voice." 

Lucky looked at Matthew with this afraid look on his face, but not for himself, but for Elizabeth, it is going to be his fault that Elizabeth dies, because he wasn't able to save her, he'll never forgive himself.

"What are you doing looking at her?" Matthew yelled at Lucky. Lucky then looked at Matthew as he pulled out a knife and for the first time since this happened, Lucky was suddenly scared that just maybe he wasn't going to make out of here alive.

Just as Matthew stabbed Lucky in his side, the door opened and Jeff yelled. "FBI, freeze don't move."

To be continued

Author's Note: I know in the previous chapters, it didn't seem like that Elizabeth was that weak, sorry about that!! I hope you all like this chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

Always Be There For You

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.

Chapter 14

Matthew stood there frozen, unable to move.

"It's not what you think. This man tried to kill me." Matthew said, with a grin, as he looked at the look on Lucky's face. He got what he wanted. Elizabeth was paying for everything that she did to him and so was her precious Lucky. He then stabbed again, before he pulled the knife out of Lucky's side.

Isabella walked up to Matthew. "Put your hands behind your back." she said, as she pulled out the handcuffs, and put them on.

She then read him his rights.

Jeff then walked up to Isabella. "Let me take him to the squad car."

"Jeff, I can't let you do that." Isabella said, with this scared look on his face, she knew exactly what he would do.

Jeff nodded. " Fine." he said, as he grabbed a hold of Matthew and pushed him against the wall. "How does it feel now? That you are the one that is been hurt. You are twisted" he said, as he punched Matthew in the face. "You bastard."

Matthew laughed. "I'm going to go to get off now that you hit me. So how's your sister? Is she dead yet?"

Jeff punched him in the stomach. " I've wanted to do this for years." 

Jeff was about to hit him again when Isabella pulled him out of Matthew. Isabella turned to the other police officers. "You didn't see anything right?"

The police officer nodded. "This man kidnapped 12 women. He just fall down when we taken him into custody. It happens doesn't it?" the officer said.

"I'm not going to go to jail. I'm going to get out. I'm going to be back." Matthew yelled, as the officer took Matthew out of the room.

Jeff runs to Lucky's side, while Isabella went to check on Elizabeth. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he took the duct tape off Lucky's mouth.

Lucky looked at Matthew with this afarid look on his face. "Save Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth's going to be okay. You saved her like you said you would." Jeff said, as he pulled Lucky's shirt up, so he could see how bad the injury was. He could see that it was bad.

"Where's the damn paramedic?" Jeff yelled.

"The damn paramedic is here." said the paramedic as he walked up to Lucky. "What happened to you?" he asked Lucky. Lucky looked the paramedic with this faintly look on his face. "Help… Elizabeth." Lucky said, as he went into unconsciousness.

"Lucky, wake up... Don't leave. "Jeff yelled. "It's over. You need to wake up."

Jeff was starting to like Lucky; he didn't want to see anything happen to him.

The paramedic then placed Lucky on the gurney.

"How bad is he?" Jeff asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

The paramedic looked at Jeff. "I don't know, your friend has been stabbed twice, we need to get him at the hospital now!"

"I know that, what the hell are you going to do to save him. Isn't that what you suppose to do?"

"We are doing the best we can do. "the paramedic said, as he walked away with Lucky. 

Isabella walked over to Jeff. "Where's the other paramedic. Elizabeth needs medical attention like right now. She's…" Isabella stopped for a moment, as a tear fall down her cheek.

"Isabella." Jeff said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "How bad is she?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know how she was able to stay alive this long."

"Where's the other person?" the paramedic said, as he walked into the room. Isabella took him to Elizabeth. "Be really careful with her."

"I might not be a FBI agent like you, but I do know what I'm doing." the paramedic said, as he looked over Elizabeth and gently placed her on the gurney. Isabella looked at Elizabeth, so helpless. She couldn't believe how one person who survive all she did.

"We found her in time, right?" Isabella asked Jeff.

Jeff looked at her. "I don't know, Isabella," as he put his arms around her. " I really don't know." he said, as Isabella and Jeff left the room.

Isabella was looking through the window at Lucky as they were checking him out. She couldn't believe this was happening, this was n't suppose to happen. Lucky was suppose to find Elizabeth, he wasn't suppose to get hurt. She shouldn't have let him go off by himself to find Matthew, he didn't even had a gun to protect him.

A tear then fall down her cheek, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. " Isabella, he's going to be okay."

She turned around and saw Jeff standing in front of her. "How's your sister?"

"She made it out of surgery; she's in the ICU right now." Jeff said. "The doctors think that she's going to be okay."

"That's great news." Isabella said, with a smile on her face. Jeff looked at Lucky through the window. "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors haven't been out yet to tell me anything, what about Elizabeth, do you know anything?" Isabella asked.

Jeff shakes his head. "Nobody is telling me anything."

They then heard a voice yelling. "Tell me where my brother and his girlfriend are now."

Isabella then walked up to Nikolas. "The doctors haven't told us anything about your brother or Elizabeth yet."

Nikolas looked at Isabella and Jeff. "How did you let this happen? You were supposed to keep my brother safe."

Isabella sighed. "I know..." but before she could say anymore, the doctor walked of Lucky's room.

"I'm guessing you are Lucky Spencer's family," thedoctor said.

"I am." Nikolas said. "How's my brother?" he asked, with this scared look on his face.

The doctor looked at Nikolas with this sad look on his face.

"No." Nikolas yelled. "He can't be gone."

The doctor shakes his head. "He's not dead, but we did a toxic screen and he still has some of the drug left in his system, so we can't do the surgery until the drugs are gone."

"You're going to let my brother die." Nikolas yelled. "Do you know who I am?"

The doctor sighed. "I don't care who you are. I'm not doing the surgery until the drugs are out of his system,"

"But isn't my brother going to die, if he doesn't have the surgery."

" Your brother will die if we do the surgery when there are drugs in his system, and we don't even know what kind of drugs they are right now." the doctor said. "I know you are worried, but your brother is stable for the moment." the doctor said, as he walked away from Nikolas.

"Can you believe that?" Nikolas shouted. "I'm getting Lucky out of here, and going to a hospital that will do the surgery."

Jeff looked at Nikolas. "I know how you are feeling, you are worried about your brother, but they are only doing their job. Do you really want Lucky to die on the operating table?"

"You don't know anything about how I feel. So leave me alone." Nikolas yelled, as he walked away from Jeff. he then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Emily?" 

"Nikolas." Emily said. "I've been so worried about you, how is everything?" she asked.

Nikolas sighed. "It's not good."

"What happened?" Emily asked. "Did Lucky find Elizabeth?"

"Yes Lucky did find Elizabeth, but he got hurt, Emily. He was stabbed and the doctors won't do surgery on him because of some stupid drugs in his system, don't they know who I am."

"Honey, I don't think anybody cares who you are. The doctors are only doing what they are suppose to do," Emily replied. " Lucky's going to be okay, I promise you that. How's Elizabeth doing?"

"They haven't told me anything yet," Nikolas said. "I should go now; I'll call you back when I have more news."

" I love you, Nik." Emily said. Nikolas smiled slightly. " I love you, Emily." he said, as he hung up the phone.

He then saw a doctor wheeling Elizabeth out of the hospital room, he run to her side. He could believe how weak she looked.

He then turned to the doctor. "Where are you taking her?"

"She needs surgery to repair the damage done on her knees," the doctor replied.

"But beside that she is okay right?" Nikolas asked, with this hopeful look on his face.

The doctor sighed. " She lost a lot of blood, we are pretty worried about that, and she has three broken ribs."

"You hang in there." Nikolas said, as he grabbed her hand. "The 4 musketeers will be back together soon. You can't leave us." he said.

"We need to go," the doctor said, as Nikolas let go of Elizabeth's hand and watched as they took Elizabeth away.

Nikolas walked back to the waiting area, he saw that the FBI agents weren't there anymore, which he was glad, as he needed to be alone right now.

He sat down and put his hands on his face and started to cry. Lucky and Elizabeth's lifes were hanging in the balance and there was nothing he could do about.

To be continued!!

Author's Note: I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm not sure if I did the medical stuff right, so if I didn't anything wrong sorry, I don't know anything about medcial things, so remember that. I hope you all like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Always Be There For You

Chapter 15

A few hours later,

Nikolas was waiting to hear news on both Elizabeth and Lucky; they finally took Lucky up to surgery, but they said they didn't know if all the drugs were out of his system, but enough time had passed.

I just hope it's not too late, he thought to himself. He couldn't lose his brother. He then saw a doctor coming towards him. Nikolas walked up to him. "Is Elizabeth Webber out of surgery?"

The doctor nodded at Nikolas. "She is."

"She is in stable condition. You may see her, but don't stay long, she needs her rest."."

"But she's going to be okay?" Nikolas asked. The doctor sighed. "I can't say right now, she has been through a lot."

"What about my brother? Is he out of surgery?"

"I don't know that, but as soon as the surgery is over. Someone will let you know." the doctor said, as he walked away from Nikolas.

Nikolas sighed. Jeff walked up to Nikolas. "Any news about them?" he asked, with this worried look on his face.

"Elizabeth is out of surgery, and my brother is still in surgery. This wasn't supposed to happen." Nikolas said. "You were supposed to keep him safe. Do you know that I thought I lost him once, I'm not going to let that happen again?"

Jeff placed a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "I didn't want this to happen, I told Lucky not to go."

"But you didn't stop him, did you?" Nikolas said, as he walked away from Jeff.

Isabella walked up to Jeff. "Don't listen to anything he has to say, he is just upset about Lucky. None of this is your fault."

Jeff turned around and looked at Isabella. "I should have made him stay."

Isabella sighed. "I was there too, Jeff, I could have. You had your sister to think about. Lucky understands."

"How's Tricia doing?" Isabella asked. Jeff sighed. "She is in critical condition. She looks so pale; I can't believe that I found her. What if I was too late?" Jeff said, as a tear fall down his cheeks.

"You weren't." Isabella said.

Jeff turned to Isabella. "You haven't seen how bad she is. The doctor said that she was stabbed two times. I can't lose her, Isabella, not after finding her after all these years."

Isabella hugged him. " She's going to be okay, she's a fighter like her brother."

"So how are the other women?" he asked.

"They are all in critical condition," Isabella replied. Jeff then turned to Isabella. "Let's go and see my sister," he said, they walked away.

Nikolas took a deep breath as he stood outside of Elizabeth's hospital room; he then opened the door and walked inside. Elizabeth looked so pale. He has never seen her like this before; he can only imagine what she has been through. He grabbed the chair next to her bedside, and sat down.

"Elizabeth, "Nikolas said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He grabbed her hand. "You have to get better, so the four musketeers can be together again, especially now that you and Lucky finally admitted how you feel about each other. I always knew that you two would end up with each other. "

The doctor then walked into the room. Nikolas turned around. "When is she going to wake up?" he asked. The doctor checked Elizabeth out. "I can't say."

Elizabeth then started to wake up. The doctor looked at Elizabeth. "Ms. Webber, how are you feeling?" he asked. Elizabeth was so tired; she just wanted to close her eyes.

"No.. Ms. Webber, don't close your eyes."I need to check you out," the doctor said.

Elizabeth then saw Nikolas standing over her, but there was no Lucky, and she knew that something was wrong, that Lucky had got hurt. The last thing she remembered was Matthew injecting Lucky with the needle.

"L…. u..c.."

Nikolas looked at Elizabeth. "Lucky's fine." Nikolas said, lying as he didn't think right now was the best time to tell her that.

"C..a.. m.." Elizabeth said, with an afraid look on her face. She didn't know what happened to her son, she didn't even know if he was okay.

Nikolas picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "You can talk to him yourself. He's fine; he's with your grandma."

The doctor looked at Nikolas. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, she just woke up, she needs to rest."

Nikolas looked at the doctor. "She will rest when she knows that her son is okay." The doctor nodded, and walked out of the room.

Nikolas then handed the phone to Elizabeth. "Cam" she said, with this big smile on her face.

Nikolas walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "I'll come back and see you later," he said, as he walked out of the room.

Nikolas walked up to the admitting desk. "Has my brother come out of surgery yet?" The nurse looked at Nikolas. "He's in the ICU, in room 2b; the doctor is waiting for you."

Nikolas nodded, as he walked away from the nurse. Nikolas walked into Lucky's room, and couldn't believe how bad his brother looked. He walked up to the doctor. "How's my brother doing?" he asked.

The doctor moved away from Lucky's bedside, and walked over to Nikolas. "The stab wounds were deeper than we first thought. He lost a lot of blood. He is in very critical condition."

Nikolas nodded. "But he is going to be okay, right?'

"We don't know yet." The doctor said, as he looked at Nikolas. "But you can go in and see your brother. He's going to be pretty weak." Nikolas nodded, as he walked inside the room.

"Lucky." Nikolas said, as he looked at her brother, who looked so weak. Lucky started to open his eyes. "Eliz..." but before Nikolas could say anything to Lucky, Lucky had drifted back to sleep.

Nikolas grabbed a chair and moved towards Lucky's bedside. "You saved her, Lucky. She's going to be okay. So now you have to get better."

"_No… don't hurt her." Lucky yelled, as he watched Matthew hitting Elizabeth._

Suddenly Lucky's heart machine started to go really fast.

Nikolas runs out of the room. "I need a doctor in here. Something is wrong with my brother." Nikolas yelled.

The doctor runs into the room. "What happened?" he asked. Nikolas shakes his head. "I was talking to Lucky, and then suddenly the machine started to go off. What's wrong with my brother?"

The doctor pushed Nikolas away from Lucky's bedside. Nikolas watched as the doctor was checking Lucky out.

ILucky watched in horror as Matthew opened Elizabeth's shirt. Matthew then turned around. "You can't stop me from hurting her."

"Lucky, help me." Elizabeth yelled. Lucky tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Lucky... why don't you love me enough to save me?" Elizabeth yelled.[/I

The doctor watched as Lucky's heart rate was going way too high. He didn't know why this was happening. 

"Nurse, give me a beta blocker, let's see if that slow down his heart rate, and take a blood test. This shouldn't be happening; maybe the drug is still in his system."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, doctor." she said.

The doctor walked up to Nikolas. "Does your brother have high blood pressure or high heart rate? Or any problems with his heart?"

Nikolas shakes his head. "No,"

The doctor nodded.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Nikolas asked, with this worried look on his face.

"It could be an effect from the drug, or it could be many different things. We gave me a beta blocker to slow his heart down. I think it would be best if you let your brother rest for a while. You can come back and see him later."

Nikolas nodded, as he walked out of the room.

Later that night,

Nikolas walked to Elizabeth's room, when he saw that she was in a wheelchair. "What are you doing out of the bed?"

Elizabeth turned to the nurse. "Nikolas will take me there." The nurse nodded, and walked out of the room.

"I know that Lucky is hurt. I need to know where is he" she said. Nikolas grabbed a chair. "Lucky was stabbed twice; he came out of surgery just a little while ago. He is pretty weak, Elizabeth. I don't think you should see him. You need to rest. You just came out of surgery too, and you have been through so much." he said, looking at the bandage on Elizabeth's knees.

Elizabeth sighed. "Lucky risked his life to find him, I can't let him down."

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt, Elizabeth." Nikolas replied.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. " I'm fine, the doctor gave me painkillers for the pain. I need to see him."

"How did you get a doctor to listen to you and let you visit Lucky?" Nikolas asked. Elizabeth laughed. "It just so happens that my doctor went to school with my grandfather, and I told him that my grandfather would want you to treat his granddaughter with respect."

"You are definitely are like a Spencer."

"So are you going to take me to Lucky, or do I have to wheel myself?" she asked. Nikolas laughed. "Fine, I'll take you, but you can't stay long. You need your rest, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll rest when I have seen Lucky."

Nikolas smiled to himself. He knew how important Lucky was to Elizabeth. She then grabbed Nikola's hand. "Thank you for coming with Lucky."

Nikolas stopped the wheelchair and walked over to Elizabeth and kneeled down to her. " I didn't just come to be there for Lucky, and came because you are my best friend. I couldn't lose you." He then looked at her and saw the pain that she was in.

"Elizabeth, you should go back to your room and rest. I can see the pain that you are in."

"Do you know the last thing I remember?" Elizabeth replied, with this afraid look on her face. Nikolas grabbed her hand. "You don't need to talk about this. You are safe now."

"I remember Lucky tied up in a chair, and he wasn't able to escape, but before he could do anything, Matthew injected something into Lucky's neck. I couldn't save Lucky. Lucky came to save me, but I couldn't do the same."Elizabeth said.

"There is nothing you could have done." Nikolas said, as he hugged Elizabeth. He then realized that he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry." Nikolas said, as he looked at Elizabeth, who he could see was tired, and in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to admit it.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay." They then approached Lucky's room. Nikolas turned to Elizabeth. "You don't need to do this. You are exhausted."

"I need to do this." Elizabeth said, as Nikolas wheeled her into the room.

The doctor looked at Nikolas. "I don't think it is a good idea Ms. Webber being here. "

Nikolas looked at the doctor. "Is Lucky better?"

The doctor shakes his head. "The medication isn't working." Nikolas wheeled Elizabeth to Lucky's bedside. Elizabeth turned to the doctor. "What's wrong with Lucky?" she asked.

"His heart rate is 200, we try to slow it down, but it's not working."

"_Stay with me Elizabeth… don't go… don't go." Lucky yelled. _

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "Lucky… I'm fine. You saved me like I knew you would." She replied.

The doctor looked at the machine. "His heart rate is slowing down a little bit. I think he can hear your voice, keep going."

"Lucky, listen to my voice. I'm here. I'm safe." Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth then laid her head on his chest. "Lucky…." she said, as she drifted off to sleep.

The doctor was amazed of how Lucky's heart rate was starting to calm down. The doctor turned to the nurse. "I want to have Elizabeth Webber to be moved into this room for some reason, she calms down my patient."

"Yes doctor." she said, as she quietly moved Elizabeth from Lucky's bedside, and grabbed a hold of her and placed her on the bed. She then woke up. and saw that she was back in the room. "No.. I want to be with Lucky." she said, as she looked at Nikolas.

Nikolas smiled, as he looked at Elizabeth. "Look who is your roommate."

Elizabeth turned and saw Lucky lying in the next bed.

The doctor looked at Elizabeth. "You calm my patient down something that medication couldn't do, so I want you to stay in this room, but I want you to get some rest. You just had surgery too."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. _I will be fine, as long as Lucky is near by, she thought to himself._

Nikolas hugged Elizabeth. "Take care of yourself, I'll come by and see the both of you tommrrow." he said, as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile at the jail,

"You have a visitor," the guard said, as Matthew walked towards the visitor room. He couldn't believe that he got caught after all his hard work was ruined. But he smiled to himself, when he saw who was walking up to him. It was his silent partner.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"I can't believe that you got yourself arrested. I told you that Lucky and Elizabeth had to die, but they didn't did they?"

"I did exactly what you said. I made out that I was following her, and that I kidnapped her because she rejected me. But that's far from the truth. The other woman that I kidnapped that was true, but I didn't even really like her. So why did you want me to make out that I did."

"It's part of my plan. I need you to hurt Elizabeth like the other woman. You were the only one that I knew that could do that. Lucky, well that was just great, when you stabbed him. It was perfect; it was exactly how I would have done it.

"What?" Matthew said. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything. Don't you forget that?" the person said. "Just so you know I told care of Lucky in the hospital. I drugged him."

"You did what? I thought you said that it was all over now. I'm in jail."

The person laughed. "Maybe your part of the plan is over, but I'm just starting."

To be continued!!

Author's Note: You thought it was over... well it's far from it. I promise you, you will love what I have planned.


	16. Chapter 16

Always Be There For You

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was lying in her bed when she saw that Lucky was slowly starting to wake up. He turned to her. "Elizabeth." he said, weakly. She looked at him. "Yes, Lucky. It's me Elizabeth."

"Okay?"

Elizabeth slowly got of the bed, forgetting about her knees, and fall onto the ground.

"Elizabeth…" Lucky screamed, as he saw Elizabeth fall onto the ground. A nurse ran into the room, and run towards Elizabeth. "Ms. Webber, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked, as she yelled for a doctor, and then they both helped Elizabeth back into the bed.

"I wanted to be with Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she looked at Lucky, who was still really weak. Elizabeth's doctor walked into the room. "You have knee surgery not even 24 hours ago, you can't be getting out of bed."

"I just wanted to be by Lucky's side." Elizabeth said.

The doctor looked at Elizabeth's knees. "It doesn't look like you damage anything, but don't be getting out of bed right anymore. I don't think your boyfriend would want you to hurt yourself for him." the doctor said, looking at Lucky.

Lucky glanced at Elizabeth. "Please don't hurt yourself," he said, weakly. Elizabeth's doctor looked at her. "See your boyfriend agrees with me. I want you to rest and take it easy. No getting out of the bed anytime soon." Elizabeth's doctor said, as she walked out of the room.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I won't…"

Lucky's doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Spencer. We were pretty worried about you."

Elizabeth watched as Lucky's doctor checked him out.

"Is Lucky's blood pressure down now?" she asked, with this concerned look on her face. The doctor nodded. "We are still trying to figure out what happened and why it happened so suddenly?"

"What happened?" Lucky asked. Lucky's doctor looked at him. "Your blood pressure was pretty high last night, and we don't know exactly what it is."

Elizabeth sighed, as she looked at Lucky, looking all pale and sick. He was in this situation because of her. Because he tried to save her.

"But Lucky's okay now?" Elizabeth replied. The doctor sighed. "I want to keep a close eye on Lucky for the next few days, but I think you are out of the woods now," the doctor said. "Just rest, and I'll come back and see you later on." he said, as he walked out of the room.

Lucky turned to Elizabeth. "You're okay?" Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I'm okay now that you are here." Elizabeth wanted more than anything to go and lay down to Lucky, but she knew that she couldn't do that right now. She was just happy that Lucky was going to be okay.

Jeff and Isabella walked into the room, they saw that Lucky was asleep, they thought Elizabeth was too when they saw that she sat up and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Thomas." Isabella said, as she walked up to Elizabeth's bedside. "And I'm Agent Clark." Jeff said. "We helped Lucky find you and the rest of the woman."

"How are the others doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"As good as can be expected. My sister told me that you were the one that tried to help everybody escaped."

"You're Tricia's brother?" Elizabeth asked. Jeff nodded. "Tricia wanted to come by and see you, but I wouldn't let her, she needs to rest."

"So she's okay?" said a voice. Jeff looked and saw that Lucky was awake. "How are you doing?" he said, as he walked up to Lucky's bedside.

"Sore." Lucky laughed, but then he looked at Elizabeth, who Isabella was talking with. "As long as Elizabeth is doing okay, I'm fine."

Jeff grabbed the chair, and looked at both Lucky and Elizabeth. "Matthew is in jail, and there is no way that he will get out, so this is all over for everybody."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "It's a new beginning for all of us." Elizabeth couldn't wait until her and Lucky could go home and start their new life together with Cameron.

Later that night,

Elizabeth was tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep, all she could sleep was Matthew's face over and over again. This nightmare is over, why can't she just forget about it?

She then saw a figure coming towards Lucky, with a needle in their hands. This can't be happening, she must be dreaming, but then she looked again, and saw that there was a man standing over Lucky's bed with a needle.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. The person walked over to Elizabeth, and put his hand over her mouth,

"Don't scream, or shout. You are next." the person said, as they were injecting something into Lucky's IV.

Elizabeth looked in horror. "You're not a doctor, are you?" The person smiled at Elizabeth. "You are a smart one; you must get that from your parents. I'm not going to hurt you. I know that you are hurting all ready, but this is part of my plan for…"

The person stopped. "Can't give the whole plan away, can I?" he said, as he injected something into Elizabeth's IV. "You're going to be sleepy for a while." he said, as he walked out of the room. 

"Lucky….." she said, before she drifted off to sleep. The person waited until he knew that Elizabeth was asleep, before he walked back into the room, and started to take some pictures, and then left the room.

The next morning,

Elizabeth woke up and remembers everything that happened during the night, she pressed her call button and a nurse walked into the room.

"What's wrong, Ms. Spencer?"

Elizabeth looked at the nurse. "I need to see Agent Thomas and Agent Clark, they were here last night. One of them their sister is in the hospital."

The nurse nodded, as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later,

Isabella and Jeff walked into the room. "Nurse Johnson said that you wanted to see us. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know exactly what this means." Elizabeth replied, as she took a deep breath. Isabella looked at Elizabeth. "Just tell us what is wrong."

"I couldn't sleep last night, and I saw this figure walk into the room, I didn't think anything of it first of all, but then the figure walked up to me, and put his hand over my mouth and told me to scream or shout." Elizabeth then stopped for a moment." It was like Matthew was coming to hurt me again, but I knew that it wasn't Matthew, I know exactly what he feels like and smells like. That is something that is never going to go away. Then the men injected something into my IV and then I drifted off to sleep.

"Are you sure that you weren't imagining this?" Jeff asked.

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I know what I saw. I can see feel his hand over my mouth, he was sweaty. Do you think I would imagine that?"

Isabella looked at Elizabeth. "We will figure this out." Elizabeth then looked at them both. "Matthew always worked alone; there were people that we were helping him, but this person I have never seen before. Do you think there was someone else that was working with him?"

Isabella walked over to Elizabeth's bedside. "Don't you worry about this; we will take care of it. Just rest and get better." Isabella said, as she and Jeff walked out of the room.

Jeff turned to Isabella. "You don't think that he has a partner do you?" Isabella sighed. "I don't know, but the first thing we are going to need to do is get a blood test right now. I don't know if the drugs will still be in their systems, but we have to try."

Jeff nodded. "I'm going to get a guard on the other women too, especially my sister." Isabella nodded. "We thought this was over."

"I guess not." Jeff said.

The man walked into the room, happy about how his plan was going so far. He then looked at his two captives sitting in their jail cell.

The man stood up. "How long are you going to keep us here? We did nothing wrong"

"That's where you are wrong, Mr. Webber, you and your wife saved someone that you shouldn't have, and now I'm going to take something away from you… your daughter."

To be continued

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I want to get this written. I know you are wondering why this person would want to harm Lucky as well, well that will be explained later on.


	17. Chapter 17

Always Be There For You

Chapter 17

Later that day,

"I'm so happy that you are okay," Nikolas said, as he looked at Lucky. He was so afraid of losing his brother and his best friend, but he knew that they were going to be okay. Lucky looked at Elizabeth, who was sleeping.

"Nik, how is she really doing?" Lucky asked. Nikolas smiled slightly. "She seems to be doing okay. She's strong." Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "She is a fighter."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore." Lucky said, sighing as he looked at Elizabeth. "She has been through so much, she is in so much pain, but won't admit it. I should have found her sooner."

"Why do you always do this, Lucky? You saved her. You risked your life for her." Lucky smiled slightly. "I will always risk my life for her. I love her."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said, as she slowly started to wake up. Nikolas then turned to Lucky and Elizabeth. "I've got a surprise for the both of you."

"Nikolas." Lucky said." You didn't have to."

Nikolas smiled. "I think you are going to love this surprise," he said, as he walked out of the room, and came back a few minutes later with Cameron in his arms.

"Cam…." Elizabeth said, with this smile on her face. It didn't matter how much pain she was in right now, her son was here. That's all that matters."

"How?" Elizabeth asked. Nikolas smiled. "I'm the prince remember, I have my own jet, I just thought the two of you would want to see Cameron. Emily came too, so I'm not alone with a baby. I know he misses you both so much."

"Mommy…"Cameron said, as he was trying to get out of Nikola's hands.

"Mommy… misses you." Elizabeth said, as she sat up. Nikolas placed Cameron on her lap. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Of course not. Even if you were, I don't care. My son is here." she said, as she smiled at Cameron. Cameron was playing with the toy in his hands.

"Mommy is sorry about everything.

She turned to Nikolas. "He wasn't hurt was he?" Elizabeth asked, remember when Matthew drugged Cameron.

"He's doing all better now."

Elizabeth touched Cameron's face. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I love you." she said, as she kissed his forehead.

"When do I get to see Cam?" Lucky said. "You know I miss him too?" Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Do you want to go and see Lucky?"

Cameron put his arms out. Nikolas grabbed him and walked over to Lucky's bedside, and placed him on Lucky's lap.

"Hey Cam…" Lucky said, with a smile, as he started to play with him. 

Elizabeth's doctor walked into the room. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. She looked at Lucky still playing with Cameron. "Everything is great."

"I meant how your knees are." the doctor said.

Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Painful."

She looked at the doctor. "I need to know. Am I going to be able to walk again?"

The doctor grabbed the chair. " Your knees were badly injured, you are going to need a lot of physical therapy and you will be in a wheelchair for a while, but I think after a while, you will able to walk, but it is going to take a while to do that. I don't want you to expect that it is going to happen overnight."

"I'm going to start your physical therapy tomorrow, and no trying to get out of the bed by yourself."

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Lucky said, smiling at Elizabeth. The doctor nodded. "You take care of yourself too, Mr. Spencer." Lucky nodded, as the doctor walked out of the room.

Nikolas then looked at both Elizabeth and Lucky. It looks like they were both so tired. "I'm going to take Cameron back to the hotel. Emily will be coming to see you guys later; she just thought you would want time with Cameron."

Elizabeth smiled. "Tell Emily I miss her." Nikolas smiled. "I will." He then grabbed a hold of Cameron.

"Bye, Cameron." Elizabeth said, as she waved goodbye. Lucky then looked at Elizabeth. "You know you are wonderful, I know you are in pain, but you won't admit it."

Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "You are alive, my son is okay. There is nothing else that matters. I love you, Lucky and as soon as we get back to town, I'm going to make sure everybody knows that. I'm never going to let you go again."

"I'm never going to let you go either." Lucky said, as he started to fall asleep.

" _No…." Elizabeth screamed, as she saw Matthew coming at her with the pipe and hit her legs._

"I'm coming for you…" Matthew screamed. "You're mine..."

Elizabeth tossed and turned in her sleep.

"_No….. don't. I don't want to go. Lucky help me." She screamed._

Lucky heard Elizabeth screaming, and got out of his bed, as fast as he could. The pain in his side intensified as he stood up, but it didn't matter to him, all he cared about was helping Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Lucky said, as he walked over to her bedside. "It's just a dream, everything's okay."

"No…"

He grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth, wake up. You're safe." She suddenly woke up in a sweat. She then put her arms around Lucky. "He's going to come back."

"Shh… Elizabeth, everything's going to be okay. You're safe." He said, stroking her hair. She looked at him. "What are you doing out of bed? You're going to hurt yourself."

"I care more about you than what happens to me" he said, as he kissed her forehead. She looked at him. "You might not care what happens to you, but I do. I love you too much to lose you."

He smiled at her. "Fine." he said, as he lowered the railing to Elizabeth's bed and carefully lay beside her.

"What are you doing? You told me you didn't want anything to happen to me. Well I don't want anything to happen to you. So if you have another nightmare, I'll be right here with you. Always." he said, as he put his arms around her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No." Elizabeth said, as she put her head on his chest. "I never thank you for finding me. I'm sorry what you had to see."

"That's not your fault, that's Matthew's fault. He drugged me. I'm just sorry I didn't find you in time to save you from all the pain that you endure."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You saved me, Lucky. Once again, you saved me. "

Lucky stroked her hair. " I'll always save you, Elizabeth. I would die for you before I let anything happened to you."

"I know,"

She then grabbed his hand, and placed it on top on hers. "Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said, as he closed his eyes, and then drifted off to sleep.

Matthew was looking at the picture of Elizabeth. "I did love you, Elizabeth. Yes the plan was to follow you, but then I fall in love with you, but then you had to be like the all other woman that I know. "he said, as he ripe the picture of her across his jail cell.

"You have a visitor." The guard said, as he opened the door, and took Matthew towards the visitor area. He walked into the area, and saw his silent partner there.

"What are you doing here again? People are going to get suspicious."

He looked at Matthew. "I'm going to help you escape out of here." he said. Matthew looked at him with this confused look on his face. "Now why would you do that? I did everything that you ask me to do. You told me my part of the plan is over."

The man laughed. "I change my mind; I can do that, can I?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Matthew said. "Do you want me to kidnapped her again and kill this time?" he said, with this grin on his face. 

"I haven't decided that yet, first I need to get you out of jail. Here is what we are going to do."

Later that night,

"_Stop it... "Lucky yelled._

"Don't hurt her…" he yelled, as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth… It's my fault."

"You can't save your precious Elizabeth."

"No.. don't hurt her. Elizabeth." He screamed.

Lucky was tossing and turning.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "Lucky… wake up. I'm fine. I'm safe. He woke up in a sweat.

"Elizabeth." He said, as he touched her face. She looked at him. "I'm fine, you were having a nightmare, it seems like we are doing that a lot tonight, aren't we?"

He looked at her. "I'm supposed to be helping you." She put her arms around him. "Lucky, you have been through just as much as I have. I'm here for you just as you are for me."

"I couldn't save you. He was hitting you when you were unconscious, and I yelled for him to stop it, but the drug he gave me, I couldn't even stand. What kind of man am I? That I couldn't stop my girlfriend from getting hurt." Lucky said, tears falling down his cheeks.

She wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "What could have done differently? You were tied up, Lucky. Don't blame yourself. I don't."

He looked at Elizabeth. "I'm so lucky to have you, you know that."

"I'm the lucky one." Elizabeth then laid her head on Lucky's chest. "I just want to go home."

"I know you do, soon we will." he said.

Suddenly Isabella and Jeff walked into the room; Lucky could tell by the look on their faces that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked.

They looked at Lucky and Elizabeth, who was still in each other's arms. Jeff grabbed a chair. "Elizabeth, we checked you and Lucky's blood and you were definitely drugged. We are trying to figure out what it was."

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth sighed. "Someone came into our room last night and drugged you and me."

"You didn't tell me." Lucky said. Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until we got the blood tests back."

"Why isn't our doctor telling us this?" Lucky asked. Isabella paced around the room.

"Because there is more to this. I don't even know how to say this," she said, as she looked out the window. "You two have been through so much already. You don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't hide this from me or Lucky." Isabella walked back to Elizabeth's bedside.

"Matthew definitely had a partner, and we know this because…" Isabella stopped in mid sentence, she couldn't go on anymore.

Jeff touched Isbellea's shoulder. "Isabella, I'll continue. What she was trying to tell you we know that Matthew had a partner because someone helped me escape from prison about an hour ago. We got a letter from Matthew addressed to you, saying that he is coming after you two."

Elizabeth's whole face went white. "Escape…" She was started to shake up and down. Matthew had escaped and he was going to come after her. Lucky held her in his arms. "Elizabeth, he's not going to get you. I promise you that. I won't let that bastard anywhere near you."

Jeff then looked at Lucky. "He's not going to come anywhere near any one of you."

"How are you going to be able to do that?" Elizabeth yelled. "You can't keep him from hurting us."

"Yes we can." Isabella said, looking at Elizabeth. "I know you are scared, but we have a way to make sure that he doesn't hurt you or Lucky."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We are going to fake your deaths."

To be continued

Author's Note: Just wanted to say that I am working on Someone To Live For, I should have that posted in a week or so.


	18. Chapter 18

Always Be There For You

Chapter 18

The whole way to the hospital all Nikolas could think was how he was going to make out that his brother and his best friend were dead, when he knew they weren't. They stopped the car, and Nikolas grabbed Emily's hand. "It's going to be okay."

"They are wrong, they can't be dead." Emily said, as tears fall down her cheeks.

"It can't be true." Nikolas said, as he and Emily walked into the hospital. He walked up to the admitting desk. "My brother and his girlfriend were," Nikolas couldn't said anymore, so Emily put her arms around him. "They said they are dead…" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"What are their names?"

"Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. It can't be true. It just can't be." Emily yelled. "I want to see them."

"We can't allow that," the nurse said. "The police told us that nobody is allowed in the room, and…" she stopped for a moment. " You wouldn't want to see your loved ones like this."

"I'm Nikolas Cassadine."

"I don't care who you are… you can't see them."

Nikolas walked over to the room. "I'm not leaving until I see them. It's the only way I'm going to believe that they are gone." he said, with a tear falling down his cheeks. Emily put her arms around Nikolas. "They can't be."

The nurse looked at them. "They are in the morgue. I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed in there."

"Here are their belongings. I'm sorry about your family."

"No.." Emily screamed, as she collapsed, and Nikolas caught her. "I want to know what happened. How did you let them get shot?"

"It happened so fast."

"I want to know everything," Emily shouted. Nikolas looked at Emily. "You don't want to do this."

"What you don't care how your brother die?"

Nikolas put her arms around her. "Of course I do, but this is not the time, Em."

"When would it be?" Emily yelled. "Two of my best friends are dead; I have a right to know what happened."

She looked at Cameron in the stroller. He just lost his parents. What was going to happen to him? She looked at Nikolas. "I thought this nightmare was over when they caught Matthew, how could they get shot and killed?"

Nikolas looked at Emily with this sad look on his face. "I don't know, Em, but don't you worry, I'm find out exactly how this happened, and who is to blame, I'm going to make sure that they pay for my brother's death." he said, as he started to walked away from her.

"Nikolas."

He turned around, "I need to be alone, Em."

"Don't push me away." she said, as she put the stroller with Cameron. "You're not the only one that is hurting, I lost two people that mean the world to me and this little kid lost both of his parents."

Nikolas just shakes his head, and walked away from Emily.

Emily had Cameron on her lap. "Uncle Nikolas will be back soon." She said, as she looked at the little boy, who had no idea what just happened. He was playing with his toy, like he always does.

"Oh Cameron, why did this have to happen?" she said, as tears fall down her cheeks. Cameron touched her face, and tried to wipe the tears. Emily hugged Cameron. "Come on let's go, I can't sit here anymore." She said, as she grabbed Cameron and put him into the stroller.

Meanwhile,

Nikolas was talking with Jeff. "So are they okay?" he asked. Jeff nodded. "They are safely at the clinic."

"Is there any way I can get in contact with them?" Nikolas asked. Jeff shakes his head. Nikolas then saw Emily coming towards them. "How did you let this happen? You were supposed to protect my brother and his girlfriend and now they are dead because of you. How was someone able to just come in and shot and killed them?"

Jeff knew exactly what he was doing. "We had no clue this was going to happen. We did everything to protect them."

"Well you didn't do enough. I'm going to sue you." but before Nikolas could say anything Emily came up to him, and put her arms around him. "Nikolas, suing this man isn't going to bring them back. We need to be there for Cameron like they would have wanted us to do."

"But I can't let this man just get away with this. If he hadn't let Lucky go off and find Elizabeth, Lucky wouldn't have been in the hospital, and then he wouldn't have got shot." Emily grabbed Nikolas's hand, and stroked it. "We don't know that. I think we need to leave the hospital."

"I'm not leaving without my brother and my best friend," Nikolas said, as tears fall down his cheeks, as Emily pulled him into a hug. "They're gone. I don't want to believe it myself.

Suddenly she had this sad look on her face. "We have to tell everybody, Nikolas. How can we go home and tell everybody that Lucky and Elizabeth are dead. "Her whole face went white, and she collapsed into Nikola's arms. He looked at his wife, he hated lying to her, he knew how hard she was taking this.

"Oh Emily."

She looked at Nikolas. "How are you staying so calm?"

Nikolas laughed. "It's a trait I have."

"Let's get you back to the hotel; you look like you are going to collapse." Emily nodded, as she put her arms around him, and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I miss them already."

"Me too."

A few days later,

"You can do it, Elizabeth." Lucky said, as he watched Elizabeth trying to take a few steps at a time." The physical therapist looked at Elizabeth. "You are doing pretty well for someone that has an injury like this. "

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, as she looked at Lucky who was sitting in the chair. She could see that he was still in pain. "Lucky, you don't need to be here, I can see that you are in pain."

"That's only because of him." Lucky said, laughing at the physical therapist, who was helping both Elizabeth and Lucky. The physical therapist then looked at them both. "I think you both have done enough today. "he said, as he helped Elizabeth back into the bed.

"I'll take you back to your room now, Mr. Spencer."

"No, I want to stay here with Elizabeth." Lucky said, as he looked at her and smiled. The physical therapist looked at Lucky. "You are exhausted, you need your rest. Don't make me called Nurse Hunter to come and take you back to your room."

"We wouldn't want to see Nurse Hunter would we, Elizabeth?" Lucky said, with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed. "No we wouldn't. I'll see you later, Lucky," she said. Lucky then slowly walked up to her and leaned over and kissed her. "Everything is going to get better." She looked at him. "I miss Cameron."

"I know you do," Lucky said, as he put his arms around her. "I miss him too. We will see him soon, I promise you." He then kissed Elizabeth once more, and then he and the physical therapist walked out of the room.

Outside of the church,

A week later,

It had been a long day for Nikolas, it was Elizabeth and Lucky's memorial service, he had to act like they were dead, when he knew that was a lie. How was he was suppose to be sad, when he knew that they were okay.

"Nikolas"

He looked up and saw Audrey standing in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Audrey," he said, as he pulled her into a hug.

She looked at him. "The speech was amazing, Nikolas. Thank you for helping me, I thought that I could do it, but when I was up there, I just couldn't. She can't be gone."

"I know,"

"When you called and said that they found Elizabeth. I was so happy my granddaughter was going to be okay, I never thought this was going to happen."

"None of us did."

She then looked at Nikolas. "I'm so sorry, you lost your brother, and I'm going on about Elizabeth, not asking how you are."

"Its fine, I'm sick of people asking how I am."

"How's Luke doing?" Audrey asked. "I didn't see him at the memorial service."

"We can't get a hold of him. Lulu and I called him, but he won't pick up, I don't know how he is going to be when he finds out."

"I don't know," Audrey said. She then looked at Cameron playing outside with Emily. "I just feel so bad for Cameron, he lost both of his parents. . I love him, I would do anything for him, but..."

"Before you say anymore, Emily and I talked about it and we will take care of Cameron."

"I can't let you do that." Audrey said. Nikolas looked at Audrey. "It is what I know they would want. We are going to get a nanny to help us, since Emily is working, and I don't think I know anything about looking after a child." Nikolas said, with a laugh.

"I don't know, you two have your own lives." Emily walked up to them, with Cameron in her arms. "Audrey, we don't mind."

"Okay, if you are sure, "Audrey said, with tears in her eyes. Cameron hugged Audrey. "Oh Cameron."

Nikolas saw that Audrey was looking a little pale. "I'm going to take you home, you had a hard day."

"I am a little tired,"

Nikolas turned to Emily. "I'll be back in a while to take you home."

Emily nodded. "I think Cameron is hungry, I'm going to go and feed him," she said, as she walked away from Nikolas.

Meanwhile,

Lulu was sitting on the grass. How could Lucky be gone? This can't be happening again. She remember when she found out that her brother had die in a fire, she was little at the time she didn't really understand it. All she knew was that her brother went to heaven. But then a year late she found out that he wasn't dead, that he was alive.

But that wasn't going to happen this time. She lost Lucky for good this time and now Elizabeth.

Who does she have in her life left? Just one brother who doesn't need her.

She then pulled out a cigarette and smoked it.

"Can I have one?" said a voice. She turned around and saw some man, who looked to be in his twenties. He looked like someone who her brothers wouldn't want her to date. But it's not like it matters anymore. Nikolas will be too busy with Cameron to notice anything, Lulu thought to herself, as she smiled at the guy.

"Sure."

A few weeks later,

Matthew walked into where the man was keeping Elizabeth's parents. He walked up to the cell, and smiled at them with a evil grin. "You're never getting out of here." he said, as he looked at them with all bruises on them.

"Don't talk to my captives." Matthew then turned around and saw his partner. "I have some news that you might want to know about."

"What would that be?"

"They're not dead." The man looked at Matthew with this shocked look on his face. " What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to find out who killed them, and I couldn't. So I did my own investigation, and I found out that they are alive; I just don't know where they are.

That's a lie, I do know where they are, and I'm going to get Elizabeth, I wasn't finished with her, he thought to himself

"You find out where they are, and bring them to me." the man said, as he walked up to the jail cell, holding a picture of Elizabeth in his hand.

"Soon you will see your daughter again, and then she will die."

"What's your name?" Matthew said.

"It's James Cassadine" he said, as he grinned at his captives.

He laughed at them. "Here's your dinner," he said, as he opened the cell and throw the stuff inside, and then locked it.

Matthew then turned to James. "I'm going to go and see if I can find where Elizabeth and Lucky are," he said, knowing that he knew exactly where they were, and he was going to get Elizabeth for himself, and she was going to get away this time.

"Report back to me, this is my plan now, don't make a mess of it," James said.

"I won't," Matthew said, as he walked out of the room.

Later that night,

"No… don't…" Elizabeth said, as she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Matthew… don't hurt me..." she yelled.

A nurse then walked into the room. "Ms. Webber, are you okay?"

"No…." she screamed, as the nurse grabbed her hand. " Let me go… don't take me away from Lucky... No."

The nurse then walked over to the table and grabbed the restraints. Elizabeth woke up in a sweat. She then saw the nurse coming towards her with the restraints.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The nurse looked at Elizabeth. "You were trying to hurt me… you hit me. I have to do this."

"I was having a nightmare. I'm sorry; I promise I won't hit you again." The nurse shakes her head. "This is the policy. I can't have you hurting anybody else. " she said, she lifted the side rails, and attached one of the restraints to it, and then grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, and put them in and then she did the exact same thing to the other wrist.

"Please…"

The nurse shakes her head. "It's for your own good, we can't have you hurting yourself or someone else." she said, as she walked out of the room. She then turned the corner towards the admitting desk, and he was standing there. "She's all ready for you. Where's my money?" she asked. He then looked at her. "Here's your money, now don't tell anybody about this. Okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course," she said, as she walked away from him. Matthew walked towards Elizabeth's room, and smiled to himself, how easy it was to find her and Lucky. He knew that nobody killed them because the only people that were after them were him and James.

They thought they could hide away from me; they are more stupid than I thought. He then opened the door, and walked inside. He smiled to himself, as he saw how helpless Elizabeth looked.

This was going to be easy. She looked at him with this fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I found you." he said, as he touched her face. "I was never going to kill you, Elizabeth, I love you,' he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Someone help me… Help me." she yelled. He then pulled something out of his pocket. She looked in horror as she saw that it was duct tape.

This time Lucky couldn't save her. He then ripe off some of the duct tape and put it over her mouth. "Now shut up," he said, but before he could do anything more, he fall onto the ground. She then looked up and saw Lucky standing in front of her. " Oh Elizabeth" he said, as he walked over Matthew's body, and gently took the duct tape off her mouth and then took the restraints off.

"Lucky..." she said, as she hugged him.

"We need to leave now before he wakes up." Lucky said, as he grabbed a hold of her.

She looked at Lucky. "We can't leave."

"We have to, Elizabeth. It's the only way."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Elizabeth asked, with this worried look on her face.

"We will find a way, Elizabeth."

To be continued.

Now the real adventure begins!!


	19. Chapter 19

Always Be There For You

Chapter 19

Rating PG 13

"How are we going to get out of here without anybody seeing us?" Elizabeth asked Lucky.

Lucky smiled slightly. "My father taught me how to get out of worse situation than this." Lucky said, as he walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with some scrubs.

He then started to put the scrubs over his clothes. She smiled at him. "You really know what you are doing."

"I do." Lucky said, smiling, as he brought in a gurney. "You need to lay down on the gurney." He said, as he helped her onto the gurney. He then kissed her. "We will get out of here." he said, as he placed the sheet over Elizabeth.

He then turned to Matthew lying on the floor. He didn't have time to deal with him. He needs to go now. He then wheeled the gurney out of the room and down the corridor. "Doctor…" said a nurse. Lucky just kept on walking. He then wheeled the gurney into a room, and closed the door behind him.

He then took the sheet off. "Are you okay?" he asked Elizabeth.

She nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at her. "Do you think you could walk towards the door by yourself?"

She smiled at him. "I'm doing much better now, Lucky. I think I can make it to the door. Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" she asked. L

ucky looked at her. "If Matthew could find us, we're not safe. If I didn't get there in time, I don't know what would have happened to you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"You saved me, Lucky. I'm fine. Now let's get out of here before Matthew wakes up." Elizabeth said, as she slowly walked out of the room, checking that there was nobody there and walked out of the clinic. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "It's good that I'm in normal clothes not the hospital gowns."

Lucky smiled, as he put his arms around Elizabeth as they walked out of the room. "Yeah, you wouldn't want me to see your butt."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Very funny, Lucky." Lucky took the scrubs off and throw them into the bushes.

So what's the plan now?" she asked. "We have no car, no money."

"I'm a Spencer remember," Lucky replied. "First we need to get away from the clinic and then we will figure out what we are going to do." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I don't know about this."

"Trust me, Elizabeth."

"I always do." Elizabeth said. They then got away from the clinic and Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "The first thing we need to do is figure out what Matthew's plan is and who his partner is. So the first thing we need to do is go to his place"

She looked at him with this confused look on her face. "We just found out that Matthew found us, how could you know where he is staying?"

He looked at her. "I've been researching him since we got here. I knew that he would find us, it was just a matter of time. I didn't think he would do it this quickly, I was going to wait until you were just a little bit better before we left the clinic."

"So you never planned on doing what the fbi agents said did you?" Elizabeth asked. Lucky shakes his head. "Of course not."

"I should have known that." Elizabeth replied.

Lucky smiled slightly. "His place is about 10 minutes away from here."

Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "Don't just stand there, let's go."

A while later,

"So what exactly are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, as she watched Lucky on Matthew's computer.

"I'm checking to see if there is something that can tell me what his plan is." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Lucky. "You were always good on the computer."

"You mean hacking?"

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned over and kissed him. "I still love you though"

Suddenly they heard Matthew talking to someone outside. "Quick, go out to the fire exit." Lucky whispered, as they stood in the fire exit. He wrapped his arms around her. " He won't find you. I promise," he whispered, as he saw how tense she was getting.

When they were sure it was safe, they quickly walked down the fire exit. Elizabeth's knees were starting to ache, but she knew that if she stopped for just one second, that Matthew could find her, and she knew if he did, that that was the end for her.

As soon as they got to the bottom, they heard his voice. "You can't hide from me. I'm going to come and get you…"

"Run…" Lucky yelled. "Go straight to the building."

Elizabeth nodded, as she run as fast as she could.

Lucky then runs up to her. "Don't go into the building… run past it… and go towards the road, there is a pier there. Meet me there."

"What about you? I can't let Matthew hurt you" Elizabeth yelled, with this scared look on her face. "Don't worry about me."

Elizabeth nodded, and run as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave Lucky, but she trust what he says.

"What do you mean they are gone?" Isabella said. The nurse looked at Isabella. "I came to check up on Elizabeth and she was gone, so I thought maybe she was with Lucky, but he was gone as well."

"Have there been any suspicious people around here?" Jeff asked. The nurse shakes her head.

Isabella then looked at Jeff. "There is a bit of blood on the floor, you don't think."

Jeff nodded. "It looks that way. I want everybody looking out for Matthew, I don't know how, but it found out where they were and took them, I don't want anybody to know this information, as far as everybody knows Elizabeth and Lucky are safe."

"Are you sure about this, Jeff?" Isabella asked. He nodded. "I'm going to find this son of bitch and finally make him pay for everything. He's not going to get away with this."

He turned to the nurse. "I don't want anybody knowing about this, understood?" The nurse nodded. Isabella and Jeff walked out of the room. "I was supposed to keep them safe, not they are in the hands of Matthew. If they die because of me, I will never forgive myself."

Isabella placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "We're going to find them alive. I promise you. Both of them are fighters."

Elizabeth was waiting by the pier when Lucky showed up. He looked at her. "He was following me, I had to stay in the building for a bit to make out that he lost me. I saw him go back into the apartment. We are safe for now, but we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Elizabeth looked at him with this smile on her face. "How about this ferry?" she said. He looked at her. "We have no money."

Elizabeth smiled. "I've been around Spencers long enough to know how to get what I want." She took the bandage out her knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucky yelled. She looked at him. "Just trust me." She then looked at him. "I need you to hit me?" she said.

He looked at her with this confused look on her face. "Elizabeth..."

"Just do what I say… hit me… I need to look like I'm been mugged. Just listen to me. Then I'm going hit you." Lucky saw a public bathroom near by. "Let's do this in private." he said.

She nodded. "Good idea, the ferry doesn't go for another half an hour."

They got out of the bathroom a few minutes later. They both looked like they were beaten up. Lucky then ripped her shirt.

He looked at her face. "Sorry, Elizabeth."

"No, it's a good idea." she said. They then walked towards the ferry. They saw a captain sitting and having her lunch. Elizabeth looked at Lucky, telling him that it was time to do it.

"Elizabeth…. "Lucky cried... "I should have helped you..."

She looked at him. " You tried to get those muggers off me. I don't know what I would have done without you. They took everything.

Lucky held in his arms. "It will be okay, we will find a way to get home…"

The captain who was listening walked up to them. "I just overheard what you were talking about, are you okay?" Elizabeth nodded. "It was just a few bruises… but they took all my money. My husband and I were walking down the street, and they grabbed a hold of me, and dragged me." she cried, as she stopped. .."

"It's okay, Elizabeth. You don't need to talk about this." Lucky replied.

Elizabeth looked at the woman "It's okay, I can do this. They then took my money and my husband tried to help me, and that is when they punched him and pushed him to the ground, and made him give them all his money all they would or they would kill me.

The captain sighed. "I'm so sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can."

"No, we will fine." Lucky said, as he walked away. Elizabeth looked at the woman. "Thanks for listening. We were hoping to get home tonight, it's our anniversary, but after everything that happen it is not going to happen. There is no way we are going to be getting home."

"That's not true," the captain said. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I've seen what you have been through today, I could give you and your husband a free trip across the water."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "I couldn't do that." she said, as she walked away from the woman. The woman walked up to Elizabeth. "Please let me do this as a gift for your anniversary."

"You don't know me." Elizabeth replied, as she turned around. The woman nodded. "That's true, but you seem like a nice woman."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know." The woman looked at Elizabeth. "Please say yes…"

"Okay, I will. Elizabeth replied. "I'm just going to go and tell my husband. The ferry will be leaving soon right?"

The woman nodded. "Yes it will." Elizabeth smiled at the woman. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"No thanks needed. Elizabeth couldn't believe that they got away with this. But I guess she is a Spencer after all, even if they aren't married yet.

Elizabeth and Lucky were sitting and watching as the ferry was getting close to the island.

She looked at Lucky. "What are you exactly do you have planned when we get there?"

"You're the one that said we should take a ferry?" Lucky said, with a laugh. She put her arms around him. "It was the quickest way that I could think of getting away from Matthew. Now I'm not sure if it is a good idea."

He looked at her. "We will think of what we need to do next, when we get there." he said, as she lean her head on his chest. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. I promise."

She looked at him. "I miss Cameron."

"I know you do. Just think of everything we are doing, we are doing so we can get home to Cameron."

She smiled at Lucky. "You always know what to say."

The ferry then approached the island. Lucky and Elizabeth got up and walked out of the ferry, thanking the captain again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lucky asked. "You have a great idea last time, let's hear another one?"

Elizabeth laughed at Lucky. "Not this time, it's all yours."

He then looked at her with this smile on his face. "You do realize that was the last ferry for the night, so we are going to have somewhere to sleep tonight."

"I don't think we are going to be able to get a free hotel." Elizabeth laughed, as they headed towards the beach. As they were walking across the beach, Lucky looked at Elizabeth, and smiled, as they were walking towards the beach houses.

"We can't do what I think you are going to do. I'm not going to break into someone's house. Do you want us to be criminals?" Elizabeth said, as they walked up to a beach house.

"It's not breaking and entering if the door is open?" Lucky said, with a grin. She looked at him. "I don't think this is a good idea."

He put his arms around her. "We need someone to sleep tonight. Where else could we go? Stay on the street? If the owner left their door open, then it is their own fault." Elizabeth nodded, as they walked into the beach house. She couldn't believe how big the place was.

He turned the light on.

Lucky then looked at Elizabeth and saw that she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." Lucky put his arms around her. "I can see that you're not. So let's get you towards the couch." he said, as he helped her onto the couch. He laid her on the couch. He then sat down next to her and touched her face. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him. "You didn't do any of this."

"Yes I did. If I have found you sooner none of this would have happen. We wouldn't have been running from him?"

Elizabeth sat up. "How do you know that Lucky? You did everything that you could to save me. You're my hero, you always will be."

Lucky then leaned over and kissed her. She touched his face. "I love you," she said, as she kissed him again. She felt so safe with him. She then lifts his shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

He then took her shirt off, and then she looked at him. "We can't do this."

He looked and smiled. "If you are worried about someone finding us. I locked the door. Nobody is going to be walking in on us."

She shakes her head. "It's not that." she said, as she stood up and walked away from Lucky. He followed her and grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She turned around. "I just can't..."

He grabbed her hand. "Talk to me." he said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How can you want to make love to me?"

He looked at her with this confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, Elizabeth? I love you."

"I love you too, Lucky. But look at me."

He smiled at her. "I am, and I see this beautiful, strong woman in front of me."

She shakes her head. "Don't lie to me, Lucky. Don't you see the scars, where Matthew hurt…?" Elizabeth shouted, remembering when Matthew hit her with the chains.

"Yes I see them, but that doesn't change how I feel about you, Elizabeth." he said. She looked at him. "You don't have to say this because that is what you think I want to hear."

"Have I ever done that to you?" Lucky asked. She shakes her head. "No."

"Then why would I start now?" Lucky replied. He grabbed her hand. "If you aren't ready to do this, I will wait for you." he said. She looked at him. "I want to more than anything… I just…"

He walked over to the couch and grabbed her shirt and handed it to her. "Don't do anything that you don't want to. I'm going to go and make us something to eat." he said, as he headed towards the kitchen.

Later,

Elizabeth and Lucky were sitting on the couch when she turned to Lucky, and leaned over and kissed him. He looked at her. "Elizabeth, you don't need to do this."

She touched his face. "I almost lost you because of Matthew; I'm not going to let him ruin our lives now.

"We don't have to do this tonight. I will wait for you." She kissed him. "No tonight…. I want it tonight..." He kissed her again as he was taking her shirt. He kissed her scar. " I love you with the scars.. Just as much as I love you without them." he said.

She looked at him. "I love you." she said, as she grabbed his face. She looked into his eyes, and felt so safe with him.

He then grabbed a hold of her and walked towards the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. She wanted to forget about everything they are going through right now and just be in the moment. Just be happy for just a little while.

To be continued!!


	20. Chapter 20

Always Be There For You

Author's Note: I changed Lulu's age to 20.

Chapter 20

The next morning,

Elizabeth looked at Lucky lying next to her. She touched his face. "I love you." she said, as she moved closer to him.

He woke up and looked at her. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for last night."

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "I wish that I could make everything better for you. I wish that I could make it so none of this happened."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. " I don't."

"What?" Lucky said. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Okay maybe the kidnapping part ,But I don't regret the part where it is just you and me like it was all the years ago."

"Expect this time we are running from a crazy man." Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, but you are still my hero like you were all those years ago. I don't know if I would have been able to survive this all, without you.

He looked at her. "You are strong, Elizabeth. You would have been able to get through this without me."

"Maybe that's true, but I'm still glad that you are here with me." Elizabeth said, as she started to get out of the bed. He got out of the bed, and walked over to her and put his arms around her, and started to kiss her. She looked at him. "Lucky, we need to get going."

"It's still early, Elizabeth." he said, as he touched her face. She smiled. "I guess Matthew isn't going to find us here." she said, as she kissed Lucky.

Lulu smiled at the guy, sitting in front of her. "Mark. I've known you for weeks, but I don't know anything about you." she asked.

He looked at her. "There is nothing to tell you that I haven't already."

The Spencer inside of her knew that something wasn't right.

"I'm not going to sit here if you don't tell me something about you."

He looked at Lulu, she was so beautiful. He had to make her think that he was a bad boy; it was the only way that he could keep her safe.

"Just trust me."

"I don't even know anything about you, you think I'm going to trust you." she said, as she walked away from him, leaving him by himself. He picked up his phone. "We have a problem."

Lulu was about to come back and talk to Mark when she heard his converstation, she didn't know what he wanted with her, but she was going to make it easy for him to find her and hurt her, and to think she was starting to fall in love with him. What a fool she was.

Later that day,

The man walked into the office. "Thomas… you wanted to see me." The agent turned around and laughed. "Nice outfit."

" I have to look like I'm twenty."

"So what is this about having a problem?" He sat down on the chair. "She doesn't trust me."

"And why is that Mark?"

"She wanted to know more about me, and I couldn't do it." Thomas looked at Mark. "Why couldn't you do it? All you had to say to her that you had a bad childhood and you hate everybody. Why couldn't you do that? Is because you re falling in love with her?"

"Of course not." Mark replied. But his boss could see the look on Mark's face. "Mark, all you have to do is keeping an eye on her and make sure that she is safe from Matthew, that's all I'm asking you to do. Don't get too personal."

"You don't think that Isabella and Jeff aren't personally involved in this situation,more than me."

"I know that. I'm just telling from personal experiences don't get involved." Mark nodded, and walked out of the office. He needed to find Lulu and make sure that she was okay.

Lulu was walking towards the park when she felt a hand over her mouth. "Don't you make a sound?"

"Mark, don't you hurt me. I knew that you were up to no good." she said, as she kicked him in the stomach.

She then runs as fast as she could, but before she could get far the man put a damn cloth over her mouth. She turned around and saw that it wasn't Mark.

"No." Lulu said, as she started to close her eyes. The man then grabbed a hold of her.

"Please don't hurt me." The man touched her face. "I'm just doing what my boss wants me to do."

A few minutes later, Mark walked up the bench and saw something on the ground, and picked it up and saw that it was Lulu's bracelet. For some reason he had this feeling that something was wrong with Lulu.

If anything happened to Lulu. He didn't know what he would do; he was starting to fall in love with her. She was nothing like he has ever met before. She was a twenty year old, and he was twenty seven year old. That is a big age difference, but he didn't care, he liked her and wanted to be with her.

He just hopes that he gets the chance.

Elizabeth and Lucky had just left the beach house. Elizabeth smiled, as she looked at Lucky. "So what are we going to do next?" she asked. He looked at her. "I don't know, Elizabeth. I guess just find Matthew, but we have to get some supplies first."

"How do you expect to do that?" Elizabeth asked. "We have no money."

Lucky pulled some money out of this pocket. "We do now,"

Elizabeth looked at him with this mad look on his face. "That is stealing. " Lucky wrapped his arms around her. "I think they wouldn't mind us taking it. It's not like we are robbing them.

" What else do you call it?" she asked.

"Making sure that we get out of here alive," Lucky said, as they walked a store. "You need a new bandage for your knees. I really don't think you should be walking this much."

Elizabeth grabbed his hands. "I'm fine. I rather be sore than dead." Lucky laughed. "That is what I always loved about you, always seeing the positive about things."

"I try." Elizabeth said, as they get the supplies and walked up to the cash register and paid. Lucky and Elizabeth then walked out of the store, and Elizabeth sat down on the bench.

"You're okay?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I'm just sore. I'll be okay," Lucky sat down next to her and pulled her pants up and took the bandage off, and put the new ones on.

She smiled at Lucky. "Thank you for being here."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth and saw how much pain she was in. "We can go back to the clinic and get Isabella and Jeff to find Matthew instead."

"No, Lucky. We started this; we are going to finish it." Lucky nodded. " Okay, let's go and see if we can find out if anybody knows about Matthew."

"Have you seen this man around?" Lucky asked, as he was showing the picture of Matthew. They had just got back to mainland.

Elizabeth had been gone too long, he was worried about her. He knew that he shouldn't have let her go off by herself. As he walking to the alleyway, he heard Matthew's voice. "Don't shoot me."

"You hurt me." Elizabeth said, with this scared tone in her voice. " You kidnapped me, and hurt me. I'm going to let you do it again."

"Elizabeth… put the gun down." Lucky said, with this calm tone in his voice. " He's not worth it."

" He hurt me, Lucky. I can't let him get away with it. Lucky moved towards Elizabeth. " He's not going to get away with it. He's going to go to jail."

" He escaped last time, Lucky. He will do it again. Why do you think we are on the run because we don't want him to find us, well I found him, and I was able to get the gun away from him. Now he is the one who is scared, not me."

" Elizabeth… look at me." Lucky said, as he stood in face of her. " I want to hurt Matthew just as much as you do, but killing him is not the answer."

" If you don't give the gun to Lucky. Your family and his are going to be dead before you even get to him." Matthew said. Lucky turned around and looked at Matthew. " We are really going to believe anything you have to say."

" I thought you would say that." Matthew dialed a number on his cell phone. " Help me… someone help me."

Elizabeth and Lucky both knew who that was. It was Lulu.

Lucky then just grabbed a hold of Matthew. " You bastard, you kidnapped my little sister."

"She's not that little. She's twenty. I heard that she was pretty easy to kidnap. So what is going to happen to her?" Matthew said, with a grin.

" If you hurt her…" Matthew laughed. " I haven't even see her yet, I've been chasing after you two, remember?"

Elizabeth still holding on the gun. " Let Lulu go…"

" Lulu isn't the only one that I have. If you kill me, you are never going to know where your family and friends are. So you have a choice? Do you finally get revenge for what I did to you or do you risk your life for your love ones"

"I….." Elizabeth cried, as she throws the gun on the ground. Matthew then yelled. "I need some help over here."

Then three men come towards the alleyway. Elizabeth looked in horror. She was going to be kidnapped again and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Lucky yelled, as Matthew had turned the tables and was now holding a grip on Lucky.

"You don't really have a say of what I do."

"Handcuff her, and throw her in the van." Matthew yelled, as he looked at Lucky. " You couldn't save her, could you?"

"You're not going to get away with this." Lucky said, as Matthew dragged him towards the van, and throw him inside. He then handcuffed Lucky's hands together. " It's going to be a long ride," he said, as he closed the door behind him.

Lucky moved closer to Elizabeth. " I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this love in her eyes. " Lucky Spencer, I love you. You are my hero now and always. I should have shot him."

" Elizabeth, he knew that you wouldn't. I don't know if he really does have Lulu, but we will get out of this. I promise you that."

" Elizabeth… marry me."

" Are you crazy, Lucky. We are mostly likely not going to get out of this alive." Lucky looked at her. " That's why I want you to know that I love you, Elizabeth and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

" I know you love me, Lucky, and I love you too, but I think we need to think about how we are going to survive this."

" Is that a no?"

" That's is a I can't really think about marrying you when my life and our friends and families lives are on the line." Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. " Okay."

" Will you shut up back there?"

The car then stopped and the door opened. " I want Elizabeth to be near me."

" Isn't someone going to see that I'm handcuffed?" Elizabeth said. Matthew laughed. " Nobody is going to be looking at us."

"No." Lucky yelled. Matthew hit Lucky across the face. "Shut up. I've heard enough out of you," Matthew said, as he pulled some duct tape out of his pocket and placed it over Lucky's mouth.

"Now be quiet, while I have some time with my pretty Elizabeth," he said, as he roughly grabbed a hold of her. She was screaming as loud as she could. He then throws her into the passenger seat. "I bet go and close the door." He said, as he closed the passenger seat door, and then walked to the back of the van, and closed the van door, but before he did, he smirked at Lucky. "You can't save her now."

He then walked back to the front seat, and touched her face. "I'm sorry for everything, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You are a sick bastard. You really think that I believe that you are sorry for what you did." Elizabeth said, as she moved her head away from him.

"You're right, I'm not sorry. The only thing that I'm sorry about is that you got away, but this time that won't happen." Matthew said, as he kissed her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I won't let him hurt you. I promise you that I will take care of you."

"You take care of me. You kidnapped me, and you are doing it again." Matthew looked at Elizabeth. " I have to. He told me to do it. He wants you and Lucky. He's going to kill you both. But I won't let him have you. You're all mine."

"That make me feel much better. I don't know who this man is, but I rather be with him than you." Matthew hit her across the face. "You don't know who I am talking about. He's dangerous."

"You're not." Elizabeth said. "I can barely walk because of you." Matthew looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you escape, now could I?

Matthew then started the car, and drove off.

Matthew knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't have Elizabeth get die because this guy hate Spencer. Elizabeth isn't a Spencer and she never will be. He loves her, and if she had just given them a chance it would have work out.

He grabbed a hold of her. "I'm doing this for your own safely." he said, as he walked into a warehouse. He walked into a small room, and placed her on the floor. He then took the handcuffs off her hands, and handcuffed them to the pole.

"No…. Someone help me." He put his hand on her mouth. " You stupid bitch, I'm trying to save you," he said.

"Save me. You're doing the same thing that you did before. Don't make out that you are this great person because you're not. You are still the sick bastard that kidnapped me."

He kicked her in the side. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again?" he said, as he grabbed her hair roughly. "When this is over, I'm going to finally get what I always wanted to, a life with you."

Elizabeth smirked. He then grabbed a scarf that was on the floor, and shoved it into her mouth, and tied it behind her head. "Nobody will ever find you."

Matthew then walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him. Elizabeth took a deep breath, she was afraid of what Matthew would do to her, but she was more afraid for Lucky, her family and friends, and what is going to happen to them.

To be continued

We are getting near the end!!


	21. Chapter 21

Always Be There For You

Chapter 21

Author's Note: Sorry it took me long to update this story. I had some free time this weekend, so I decide to update some of my stories.

He had been following them for the last week. He was waiting for the right moment to help them, but every time he saw them, he could see that his son was using everything that he taught him. But then suddenly something bad happened, and he lost track of them. The last time he saw Lucky was when the van that took him and Elizabeth stopped.

"Luke, do you want to know where your daughter and son are?"

Luke turned around. "Helena. Why didn't I think you would have to do with all of this?"

"I have nothing to do with this. But that doesn't mean that I don't want James to win."

Luke then stopped in the window. "It's Elizabeth," he said, as he turned and looked inside. He turned and looked at Helena. "I thought you said that you had nothing to do with this."

"I wouldn't kidnap Elizabeth; I have no use for her."

Luke looked at Helena. "You need to tell me everything that you know." Helena laughed. " Like I'm going to tell you that."

Luke grabbed a hold of Helena, and pushed her against the wall of the building. "You tell me where my kids are. Or I will do what I have wanted to do for years. I'm going to kill you." Helena smiled at Luke. "Go ahead."

"Don't tempt me. If my kid's lives weren't in danger, I would kill you." She looked at him. "Are you going to go and save the perfect Elizabeth?"

Luke broke into the building and run towards Elizabeth. She was gagged and handcuffed . He told the gag out of her mouth.

"He took Lucky. Save him."

Helena walked into the room. Elizabeth looked at Luke. "What is she doing in here?" Luke laughed at Elizabeth. "For once, we need her help to find Lucky."

"Can we trust her?"

"As much as you can trust her." Luke said, as he helped Elizabeth out of the handcuffs. She then fell into his arms.

"You're not well enough to go."

Elizabeth sighed. "I need to be with Lucky. He saved me. I have to do the exact same thing for him." Luke shakes his head. "It's too dangerous for you."

"No." Elizabeth replied. "I can handle him." Luke laughed. "I'm sure you can. But Lucky would want me to make sure that you are okay." He picked up his phone and called an ambulance for Elizabeth.

"Be careful, Luke. Find Lucky and bring him back to me. I love him. I can't lose him." Luke nodded. "You won't lose him. My son is a Spencer. Us Spencers are tough."

"That you are."

Luke grabbed the handcuffs and placed them on Helena's hands. "Just in case you decide to leave. So now tell me exactly where we are going. We don't want to get lost."

&&

Elizabeth was sitting in her hospital, waiting to hear word on Lucky, when Isabella and Jeff walked into the room.

"So where did you go?"

Elizabeth grinned slightly. "It is a very long story. Do you have all night?" Isabella laughed. "Actually we need to know everything that you know."

"All I know is everything that I told the police. Have you heard any word on Lucky?" Isabella shaked her head.

Jeff's cell phone went off. "One second." He said, as he walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later.

"Isabella, we need to go now!"

"Is it news about Lucky and the others?" she asked. Isabella sighed. "I can't tell you that information. Just rest."

"I can't..."

She sighed, as she lay down on the pillow. She couldn't rest until she knew that Lucky was safe and back in her arms.

"Please come home. I need you, Lucky. I love you."

"Are you sure that this is the way to go?" he asked. She nodded. "This is exactly where he said he would be. Can you take the handcuffs off me?"

"Not yet." Luke said, as he walked into the building. As they walked into the building, James was waiting for him.

" The guest of honor. I thought you would never show up. I was just about to kill your daughter," James said, as he had the gun to Lulu's head.

He looked at Helena. "Why do you have handcuffs on you?"

"Don't ask."

Luke looked into Lulu's eyes, and whispered to her. "Stay calm." he said, as he slowly moved towards Lulu.

"Don't move."

"Let them go. It is me that you want."

"You know who I am, don't you?" Luke laughed. "You're James Cassadine, you are the long lost cousin of Stravos, but you are supposed to be dead."

"But I'm not. I'm going to kill your whole family because you killed my family not once but twice. You don't get away with that." he said.

"You will never be able to kill me. Ask Helena, she will tell you that I never die." Luke replied. James let go of the grip he had on Lulu and jumped Luke. You really think that you can't die," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Luke and started to punch him in the stomach. Luke was able to get a good punch out of him and grabbed a hold of his gun in his pocket, and pressed it against his stomach. " It looks like I'm going to have to kill another Cassadine, you are started to really annoy me. You know I'm not young anymore, I can't keep on going on their adventures."

"You're not going to kill me."

"Yes I am." Luke said, with a grin. "Like you, I would do anything for my family."

"No... Dad, don't. Watch out." Lulu yelled, as Luke pulled the trigger and then he was hit over the head with something.

Matthew laughed. "Isn't this lovely. You got to kill someone before you die yourself." Matthew pulled out his gun, but before he could do anything, he was shot in the back. "That was for my sister." Jeff yelled, as he shot Matthew again. "That is for the other woman. It is finally over."

"Dad…" Lulu screamed. Luke stood up. "I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

Isabella walked over to Lucky. "Elizabeth's safe." Knowing that would be the first thing that Lucky would want to know. Lucky breathed a sigh of relief.

Isabella then helped them all out of their bounds. "We are going to need to talk to you all."

Lucky then run as fast as he could and walked over to Matthew. "It looks like you finally get what you deserve." Lucky yelled, as he repeatly kicking him in the stomach. "You hurt Elizabeth for the last time. You will never hurt anybody ever again."

"Elizabeth will always be mine. She will never be able to get on with her life. I damaged her." Matthew said, faintly. Lucky kneeled down next to Matthew. "She is strong than you think she is. You didn't damage her. "

"I can see the fear in your face, you don't believe that." Matthew said, as he started to close his eyes. "She's always mine." Lucky grabbed a hold of Matthew's face. "You sick bastard."

"Lucky, he's gone. He can't hurt anybody ever again." Jeff said, as he pulled Lucky off him. " Is James dead too?" Lucky asked.

Luke nodded. "They are all dead."

Elizabeth's parents turned to Lucky. "Is Elizabeth safe?"

"She is."

Luke looked at Helena. "For once, you did something right." Helena smiled at him. "Are you going to let me out of their handcuffs?" Luke nodded, as soon as he did she run towards James's side, as he was dying.

Lucky looked at Nikolas and Emily. " I guess she knows now that you lie about me and Elizabeth being dead?"

Emily looked at Nikolas. "I think we need to talk about this later." she replied, as she was shaking. Nikolas put his arms around her. "I love you, Emily. I'm sorry." She smiled at Nikolas. "I'm just glad that you are okay. We talk about everything as soon as we get home."

Lucky looked at Luke. "How did you find us?"

"I've been following you for a while now, Lucky. Us Spencer stick together." he said, as he walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug. He looked at Luke. "How does she look?"

"She is weak, but she is worried about you." Jeff walked over to Lucky. "It is finally over. Matthew is gone for good. We are going to need to talk to you and Elizabeth about everything, but that can wait until tomorrow. You deserve to be with your family."

"You deserve to be with your family too."

"I will as soon as this is over."

Lucky looked at his family hugging each other. "This is finally over right?"

Jeff nodded. "It is. There is some stuff that we need to deal with. But Matthew and James are definitely dead; you and Elizabeth can finally get on with your life." Lucky hugged Jeff. " Thank you for everything that you did for us. We own you our life."

"It was my job."

"It was more than that, and you know it." Elizabeth's parents walked up to Lucky. " Do you think you could tell us a bit about our daughter?"

Lucky smiled slightly. "She is amazing. Let's go and see her. She is definitely going to be surprised to see the two of you here."

Lucky turned to Luke. "Thanks Dad." He smiled at his son. "No thanks needed." Luke then smiled. "Angel, your kids are safe now!"

" I'm fine, I don't need to be checked out." Lulu said.

"Lulu, you really need to check out. You have been through a lot. I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

She looked up and saw Mark standing in front of her. She could tell that he had been crying. " Mark, what are you doing here?"

He walked over to her. "First get checked out and then I need to sit down and talk to you." She looked at him. "I don't even know you, why would you come all this way to see me."

"Because I'm falling in love with you, Lulu Spencer. You deserved to know the whole truth about me." She looked at the doctor. "Fine, check me out."

The doctor smiled at Lulu. "It is so cute that your boyfriend is worried about you." Lulu smiled. "Yes it is."

The doctor finished a few minutes later and came out of the room. Mark looked at the doctor. " Is Lulu okay?"

"She has a few bruises, and cuts, but she should be fine in a few days. Just make sure that your girlfriend gets some rest." Mark nodded, as he walked into the room. Lulu was getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked. She looked at him. "I'm not going to be made into a fool. I know you used me."

Mark grabbed a hold of her. "Lulu Spencer, you were an assignment for me, but it grew into so much more. I'm not this twenty year old bad boy, I'm twenty seven, and I'm a cop. I went undercover to protect you from Matthew. I guess you can tell that I didn't do my job well."

Lulu was shocked. "You were protecting me."

He nodded. "I did something that I said I wouldn't do. I become personal with my assignment. "Mark sat down on the bed. " When I found your bracelet on the ground, I knew that you were in danger. Do you know how scared I was for you? It was like nothing I ever felt before; I'm not use to feeling this way, Lulu."

"I don't know what to say, Mark."

He leaned over and kissed her. "How about we start from the beginning? My name's Mark, and what's yours?"

Elizabeth was lying in the bed when Lucky walked into the room, and run towards her and put his arms around her.

"You're safe."

He nodded. "It's all over." She leaned over and kissed him. "I was so scared that I was never going to see you ever again. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I love you, Lucky."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth's parents walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth yelled.

To be continued!!


	22. Chapter 22

Always Be There For You

Chapter 22

Author's Note: I know it has been ages since I update this story.

Elizabeth looked at her parents standing in front of her. "How are you feeling?" her mom asked. She glanced at Lucky. "Why are they here?"

"Your parents were victims in this as much as we were. James kidnapped them as well. Elizabeth looked at her parents. "I'm sorry about that, but I still don't get why you are here to see me."

"We love you, Elizabeth. We are your parents."

"Where were you when I needed you? Do you ever know that you have a grandson? Did you even care about me, or did I interfere with your work?" Lucky walked up to Elizabeth. "I'll be outside." She looked at Lucky. "You don't need to go."

"I think I should," he said, as he walked out of the hospital room. Isabella and Jeff walked up to Lucky. "How's she doing?"

Lucky turned around. "As good as can be expected. How's your sister, Jeff?" Jeff sighed. "She is trying to move on, but it is going to take time. It helps her to know that Matthew is gone." Lucky glanced at Jeff. "He's really dead. Isn't he?" Jeff nodded. "I went to the morgue myself. He is most definitely dead and James as well. This is over, Lucky. This is finally over."

Isabella nodded. "Do you want us to tell your family or friends?" Lucky shakes his head. "I think that is something that I need to do." Lucky shakes both of their hands. "Thank you both for everything that you did."

"We were just doing our job."

Lucky nodded, as he saw Elizabeth's parent walk out of the hospital room. They walked up to him. " We are leaving now."

"You can stay."

They shake their heads. "It is best for us to go. "they said, as they walked away. Lucky walked into the room and saw Elizabeth crying. He run to her bedside, and put his arms around her. "its okay, Elizabeth."

She stared at him. "I wanted so much to just hug my parents and be happy that they were here, but I couldn't. I couldn't just forget about all the times that they weren't there for me. That makes me a bad person doesn't it?"

"No, that makes you human, Elizabeth, "he said, as he stroked her hair. She stared at him. "Don't ever leave me."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't you worry, I'm never leaving you. "he said, as he got down on his knees. "Elizabeth Webber, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She smiled at him. "You don't need to do this."

"Is that a no?"

"No, Lucky. I'm just saying that we aren't in trouble anymore, you need to do this." He looked at her. "I love you since I was a teenager, I nearly lost you, I'm not going to waste anymore time. I want to be your husband." he said, with this love in his eyes. "I want to wake up every morning right next to you, I want to have a family with you. There is no way else for me, but you, I love you, please become my wife." She smiled at him. "Yes, Lucky, I will," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

A month later,

Lulu was sitting in her apartment when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Mark standing in front of her. "Get of out of here, I don't want to see you." she said, as she started to close the door, but he stopped her.

"I know that you don't mean that." She looked at him. " I liked you until I found out you were lying to me."

"I was protecting you." She glanced at him. "You didn't do a good job of it," she said, as she moved towards him. He put his hand on her face, and leaned over and kissed her. She started to kiss him again. "I'm falling in love with you, Lulu Spencer."

"I'm falling in love with you too. I'm just scared, what if you are lying to me again?"

"I could be, or I could be the best thing for you. Take a chance on me." he said, as he closed the door, and touched her hair. She nodded, as she kissed him again. "I bet not be making the biggest mistake."

"You won't know until you try will you?"

6 months later,

Elizabeth was starting to get nervous, today was her wedding day. She was so scared. What if Lucky doesn't love her anymore after what happened? She touched where her scars were, he said that he will always love her, no matter what, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew that she was damaged and that is what she always will be. She has nightmares every night about it, but she makes out that she is okay.

She knew that she couldn't go through with this. She couldn't. She had to get out of here, she had to get away.

She picked up a piece of paper and started to write.

Lucky was waiting at the alter for Elizabeth. He didn't know what was taking so long, he was starting to get worried, he then saw Emily walking towards him. "Lucky," she said, as she walked up to him. " I need to see you outside now."

He nodded. He turned to his guest. "The wedding will be happening soon." Emily and Lucky walked out of the room. She turned to him. "She's gone, Lucky. She left."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to her?" he asked with this scared look on his face. Emily handed Lucky a note. "I think you need to read this."

He opened it and started to read.

Dear Lucky,

You are everything to me. You were my first love, my only love. You saved me more than once. I'll always remember that. I'm sorry to walk out on you like this, but I couldn't go through with this wedding.

I'm damaged, Lucky. I'll never be the same person that I was before. Every time I close my eyes, I'm back there in that room. You say that you still love me, but how can you?

I'm leaving town with Cameron and starting a whole new life. Please don't go and look for me, it will be too hard for me; I need you to respect me and realize that it is best for both of us for me to leave.

I love you. Always love you.

Elizabeth

Lucky looked at Emily, as tears fall down his cheeks. "She couldn't have got far." he said, as he looked at Emily. "Tell him that the wedding is off." he said, as he run out of the chapel.

He got to their apartment just as she was leaving. "Elizabeth," he said, as he opened the door and saw that she was putting her jacket. "You don't need to do this. I'm sorry I rush you into the wedding. The wedding is off."

She turned around and looked at Lucky. "It's not about the wedding, Lucky." He walked over to Elizabeth and placed his hand on her shoulder. " I got your letter, Elizabeth, I know how you are feeling. We can work on it." She stared at him. "You don't get it do you?" she said, as she lift up her shirt. "He is always going to be with me. I'm damaged. ."

"How is leaving town going to solve that?"

She glanced at him, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. " I need be where someone doesn't know what happened to me. I need a new start. Lucky touched her face. "Don't do this, Elizabeth. I love you for who you are, scars and all."

"You know that is not true, Lucky. I see the way that you look at me, you are scared that something is going to happen to me again."

Cameron started to cry in his nursery, Lucky went into the room and picked him up in his crib.

"Cam wants to see his mommy."

Elizabeth put up Cameron and suddenly she heard his voice. "I'm not gone. I'm coming after you."

"Be quiet," she said, as she looked at Cameron. She couldn't handle a baby. She looked at Lucky. " I can't deal with him. I need you to take care of Cameron for me. I need to get out of here," she yelled, as she walked out of the room. Lucky run after her, and grabbed her arm. "Let's talk about this."

She turned around and kissed Cameron. "Tell him that his mommy loves him." She leaned over and kissed Lucky. "I love you, always remember that." she said, as she walked away.

Lucky walked back into the apartment. He didn't know what he was going to do. He looked at the little boy staring at him.

One thing he knows was that he was going to take care of this boy and find his mommy. He was always going to be there for both of them, no matter.

The End for now.

Author's Note: I know I'm mean to end there, but I have more ideas, and I didn't want to make a long story. So there is going to be a sequel.


End file.
